


Jem And Jer

by MajorWeak



Category: James Coughlin - Fandom, Jem Coughlin - Fandom, Jeremy Renner - Fandom, The Town - Fandom
Genre: #fluff, Anger, Angst, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Heartache, Heartbreak, Jem Coughlin - Freeform, Jeremy Renner - Freeform, Kink, Love, Lust, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Trust, Young Love, lip biting, the town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 50,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up and Jem was laying on his stomach, one arm strewn over you and the other under his pillow, snoring softly as the sun light filled the room. You got out of bed and threw on Jem's track pants and Irish Boxing sweater, you headed into your kitchen and started making coffee when you felt those familiar and muscular arms wrap around your waist.

"Mornin' gorgeous" he whispered in your ear

"Good morning to you too Jem" you said and turned in his arms to face him

"How'd ya sleep last night?" He asked with a kinky smile and a bite of his bottom lip

"Oh you know I slept well" you told him and he chuckled

"That's what happens when ya tease me all fuckin' night baby" he said and then pressed his lips to yours, sucking at biting at your bottom lip "Time for some breakfast" he said and threw you over his shoulder and carried you back into the room.

He tossed you into the bed and stripped you naked, licking his lips as he eyed you up and down. Licking and kissing from your neck all the way down to your sensitive bud, licking in long, slow strokes.

"Jem" you whined

"Mmm" he hummed as he slid one of his knobby digits in, the length of his fingers quite lengthy as compared to yours.

You quickly gripped his hair with your hands and he chuckled against your throbbing clit, his facial hair rubbing you in every right way possible, the thrusting of his fingers becoming faster and harder as you neared edge. He slid another finger into you and then laid his other hand palm flat on your stomach to hold you down.

"Fuck Jem" you moaned out

"Cum for me gorgeous" he growled 

That was your undoing, you were now writhing beneath his grip as he went to town on you, you screamed his name and tugged at his hair while he licked up all your juices and then moved back to your lips so you could taste yourself. He chuckled when you bit down on his bottom lip and then stroked your cheek with his thumb.

"Didn't think ya'd have it in ya after last night" he growled, low and husky

"If only you knew" you whispered seductively in his ear

He stood up and dropped his underwear, pulled you to your feet, walked you to the lounge and bent you over.

"Hope ya fuckin ready baby" he growled as he lined himself up and thrusted into you

The both of you letting out a moan, his hand grabbing a hand full of your hair as his chest was now pressed against your back and his thrusts became deeper, he pulled you up straight, wrapped one arm around your chest and the other around your waist and kissed your neck, his thrusts slowing for a moment. He then bent you back over his thrusts becoming harder and harder as you came moaning his name, he fucked you right through your first and second orgasm and it was your third that had you seeing black dots, his load spilling inside you as your walls tightened around him.

Jem then hunched over you trying to catch his breath alongside you, the both of you looking like a pile of limbs, motionless except for the heaving of now settling chests as they caught their breaths.

"I love you gorgeous" Jem said as he turned you around to face him

"I love you too Jem" you smiled

He then ran off into the room and threw on a pair of pants and you chucked his clothes back on and sat on the couch, Hem came running out and then sat down next to you with two small boxes wrapped up.

"What's this?" You asked him

"Waht ya think I'd forget your birthday?" He asked you

"How'd you know?"

"Cause I'm ya man" he simply said "now open em up" he demanded

You smiled and opened the first box to see a gold claddagh with sound waves engraved into it.

"What's this?" You asked

"Ya said ya loved the sound of my heart beating, so I got the sound waves engraved into the ring for ya" he said

"Wow"

"Now ya can love looking at it too" he said with a smile

"I love it" you said as he slid it onto your finger

"Now open the other one" he said

When you opened the next box it was a necklace, just like Jem's, engraved on the back in small writing "I'll always be your man-Jem" and you smiled at it.

"Ya kept wearing mine and ya hunter that ya wanted one, anything my woman wants, she gets" he told you

"Help me out it on?"

"Of course" he smiled

He put the necklace on you and then kissed your neck "Happy birthday gorgeous" he whispered "I love you"

"Thanks Jem, I love you too" you said and spun around to wrap your arms around him

"I've got lunch and dinner planned" he told you

"How'd I get so lucky to be with you?" You asked as he pressed his forehead to yours

"I was about to ask ya the same thing" he said and smiled "Now go get changed, we got'a lunch to attend to" he said

You got changed and Jem blindfolded you and took you to your favourite park, he took of the blindfold and you opened your eyes to see a small blanket laid out with a picnic basket, you smiled and the sat down with Jem, you both are and then he fed you strawberries cover in chocolate, the perfect day indeed. After packing up you went for a walk around the park.

"Sierra?" a deep voice called out and you turned around to see him, your ex Jeremy walking towards you.

"Jeremy?" You said surprised

"Wow, it's been a long time" he said a little taken back

"Years" you simply replied "Jem this is Jeremy, Jeremy this is Jem" you said

Jem shook his hand and stared at him "Wait for a second" he said "The same Jeremy that left ya heartbroken and cryin' in the bar that night?" He asked, not breaking his stare at Jeremy

"Uh" you said

"Thought so" Jem replied "Let's go gorgeous" he said and tugged at your hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jem it's ok" you said and gave him a reassuring smile

He nodded and then held your hand, making sure Jeremy could see exactly who's woman you were.

"Maybe we could go for a drink or coffee sometime and catch up?" Jeremy asked

"Sure" you said

The both of you stood there in silence and then Jeremy's face turned to a panic.

"I've gotta go, I'm late" he said

"Bye" you said

"Oh here, put your number in my phone and I'll text or call you" he said and handed you his phone

"Sure" you said as you saved your number into his phone

He smiled and then ran over to his car and Jem glared at him as he drove off.

"I should have broken his fuckin' jaw" Jem said and clenched his jaw

"Well I'm glad you didn't" you said

"Couldn't do it in front of ya sweetheart and I promised ya I was gunna stay out of trouble and I meant it" he said as he draped an arm around your shoulder

"Awww, you're adorable" you teased and he blushed a light shade of red

"Only for you" he said and kissed you sweetly 

You smiled and by the time you had gotten back home the sun was down and the stars were out, as you were about to head for the front door Jem pulled you back into the car and slipped the blindfold back over your eyes, keeping you in the dark until you had finally gotten to your next destination. When he took the blindfold off you were standing on a rooftop in front of a table, the rooftop lit by candles and you smiled.

You felt his arms wrap around your waist "I've got one more present for you baby" he whispered

"What's that?" You asked confused

"Well I know you've been wanting to go on holidays and I can't because of my record and you said you wouldn't go without me.." He lead 

"Yeah?" 

"Well I grovelled to Frowley who spoke to some people and gave me a one week pass because of my outstanding behaviour" he said "We are going to Paris baby, just like you wanted" he said

You quickly spun around, a little in shock "What? Are you kidding?" You asked

"We leave tomorrow morning" he said 

You quickly jumped up on him, your legs wrapped around your waist and your arms around his shoulders and your face buried between the crook if his neck. He spun you around and you kissed him tenderly.

"I love you Jem"

"I love you too Sierra" he said and smiled "Now how about we eat and then go home and watch movies cuddled up on the couch"

"Sounds like a great plan" you said

He pulled your chair out for you and then tucked it in when you sat down, a waiter then bought your first course to the both of you. You had a great night and a great day in that matter, but the minute you got home, watching a movie was the last thing you wanted to do. The minute you got in the door you had ripped Jem's shirt off and threw it across the room, he picked you in his arms and carried you into the room and placed you down gently.

He crawled atop of you and slowly stripped you down, kissing every inch of bare skin that showed, his hands cupping your face as he kissed you tenderly like he needed you to breath. He slowly slid inside you and kept his pace slow the whole time, the orgasm building slowly with each kiss, thrust and breath on your skin.

"I'm going..." You breathed out and he cut you off

"I know baby" he whispered as your fingers trailed up and down his back, lingering down his arms and trailing back up to his shoulders before he intertwined his hands with yours.

You orgasm crashing over and Jem's lips pressed to yours tenderly as you moaned into his mouth, his grunts and moans following as the both of you came together, Jem now laying atop of you with his hands running through your hair and your arms around his shoulders as he laid still inside you, the both of you fell asleep exactly like that and the rest of the night was at peace with the both of you.

The morning finally came and Jem was already awake, bags packed for the both of you and a coffee sitting at the kitchen table waiting for you when you walked out in Jem's boxers and shirt.

"There's ma' gorgeous woman" Jem said and then kissed your temple

"Morning" you said with a sleepy smile on your face

"Drink this gorgeous and I'll pack the bags in the car" he said as you sat down

You sipped at your coffee as Jem lugged the bags outside and into the car, then you got dressed, locked up the house and made your way to the airport. You were finally at the airport waiting for your plane when Jeremy sat down next to you and Jem.

"Hey" he said and Jem looked away and rolled his eyes

"Hey, you heading to Paris too?" You asked

"Yeah shooting a movie there, you?" He asked

"Holiday" Jem jumped in and glared at him, his jaw now clenched

"How long have you two been together?" He asked

"Thirteen years, one week after you broke her heart if we're being completely honest" Jem said

You nudged Jem and he pulled a "What?" face at you when suddenly you were called in for your flight, you got up thinking Jem was following right behind you when in reality he was now standing in front of Jeremy with his arms folded across his chest.

"You try anythin' and I'll fuckin' hurt ya" he warned Jeremy

"Relax thug, just remember before you it was me" Jeremy snarled back

"And it was me who picked up the pieces of her broken heart when you left, and me who comforted her, she slept in my arms every night and still does" Jem said with a cocky smile "You remember that Hollywood" he simply said and caught up to you


	3. Chapter 3

When you sat down in your seats it just so happens that Jeremy was in the same row as you, so Jem let you have the window seat and he sat down in the middle next to Jeremy. When the plane took off it was quite bumpy and Jem gripped your hand tight as you rested your head on his shoulder.

"Play nice" you whispered into his ear

Jem looked at you with a cocky smile and rolled his eyes "Anything for you gorgeous" he whispered back

Jem fell asleep half way through the flight and so did you, Jeremy on the other hand was wide awake and stared at you with a smile on his face, followed by a regretful sigh. As the plane landed Jem's eyes sprung open and he freaked out, gripping your hand tightly which woke you up.

"I'm sorry baby" Jem said

"It's ok" you told him

As you got off the plane and walked through the airport, Jeremy nudged Jem and Jem just laughed and then turned to face him, his face now mere inches away from Jeremy's.

"Got a problem?" Jem asked him

"Accidents happen, especially in a busy airport" Jeremy said with a cocky grin

You pulled Jem away and walked outside to wait for a cab, the both of you lit up a smoke while you waited and when Jeremy's car pulled up and he turned to the both of you with a smile.

"You guys need a ride?" He asked

"Sure" you said

"No" Jem said

"Come on man, better than waiting for a taxi" he said with a smile

"I fuckin hate this guy" Jem mumbled

"Come on" you said and packed the bags into the car

"Fine" Jem said and helped you pack the bags "Still don't like him"

You got in the car and Jem stayed quite as you and Jeremy talked.

"So what have you been doing?" Jeremy asked

"Working" you told him

"You still working for that law firm?" He asked

"No, things went downhill with them, I'm a writer and director now" you told him

"What!" He said "That's awesome mama" Jeremy said

"Her name is Sierra" Jem stated

"Are you two married?" Jeremy asked

"Engaged" Jem said as the car came to a stop "Well this is us" Jem said and you both got out of the car

"How'd you know we were staying here?" You asked Jeremy

"I didn't, I'm staying here too" he told you

"Ain't that just great" Jem said and gritted his teeth

"Maybe I can show you guys around?" Jeremy suggested

"We were actually going to spend the day together" Jem said 

"Jem's right" you said

"Ok mama, well maybe tomorrow" Jeremy said

"Sure" you said

"We look forward to it" Jem said sarcastically

"Good princess, I'll see you tomorrow" Jeremy told him

"Fuck you hollywood" Jem snarled and then walked inside with you

You opened the door to your room and were taken back by the view and elegance of the room.

"Wow" you simply said

"Ya like it?" Jem asked

"I love it" you said as he wrapped his arms around your waist 

"You haven't seen the best part" he said as he walked you out onto the balcony that overlooked the Eiffel tower

"Oh my god Jem" you gasped

"I told ya gorgeous, anything for my woman" he said

"I don't know what to say" you said

"Ya don't have to say anything baby" he said and then kissed you "Just being with you is enough for me"

"God I love you" 

"Not as much as I love you" he said "If you want to go and catch up with Jeremy you can" he said

"Jeremy's not my man Jem" you told him "You are"

"I know sweetheart, but he was a huge part of your life and I want you to be happy"

"I am happy Jem" you told him

"I know you Sierra and you've got questions that need answering and I want you to go get them" he told you and then took your phone to text Jeremy

"Coffee?" Jem sent Jeremy

"Sure mama, meet you outside in 5?" Jeremy sent back

"Sure thing" Jem sent back and then handed you your phone

"Now go and get those answers gorgeous and I'll be here when you get back" Jem said and then kissed you tenderly

"Jem.." You protested

"Now" he demanded and pointed to the door

"Ok ok" you said and walked towards the door

"Hey sweetheart!" He called out

"Yeah Jem?"

"I love you" he said and smiled

"I love you too" you smiled back and then left

Jeremy was standing outside with a smoke in his mouth.

"Smoke?" He asked you as he held the open pack of cigarettes out to you

"Sure" you said and took one, lighting it up with your hands cupped around it

"Come on mama" he said and you followed him to a small little coffee shop by the river.

You sat at a table outside and finished your smoke.

"What happened to spending time with the thug?" Jeremy asked and said thug like an immature child

"His name is Jem and he's not a thug" you told him

"Oh don't give me that bullshit mama, it's written all over his face, I'm guessing ex drug addict, probably held up a few banks in his time" Jeremy said

"So people can't change?" You asked

"Not people like him, trust me" he said

"I remember I trusted you once and you left me broken, do you remember that?" You asked

"I know but I'm telling you, you're making a mistake with him, you can do so much fucking better woman and you know it" Jeremy said

"I love him Jeremy!" You yelled "I don't care about his past, you have a past too and I gave you a fucking chance" you told him

"There is a huge difference too being a young idiot and being a fucking bank robber Sierra" he snapped back

"You left me Jeremy!" You said "I moved on and I'm happy, what did you expect me to do?" 

"I expected you to do better than that loser!" He told you

"This was a mistake" you said and stood up "And the only loser here Jeremy, is you" you said before you walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sierra!" He called out as you had slammed your hotel room door in his face

Jem was out on the balcony and had heard your name being called, he walked inside and saw you sitting on the couch, your hands shaking and your eyes watered.

"Ayy" Jem said as he sat down next to you and cupped your face "What's wrong gorgeous?" He asked

"Nothing" you said and shook your head

"Sierra, ya gotta talk to me baby" Jem said

"You're not a loser" you mumbled

"Ok you stay here and I'll go get some food and beers and we can talk more" Jem said

"Ok" you said and curled yourself up on the lounge

Jem kissed your temple and then walked out the door to see Jeremy heading down the stairs at the end of the hall, Jem followed him outside and then to the back of a pub. Jem grabbed Jeremy and shoved him against the wall, his arm now across Jeremy's neck.

"Now you fuckin listen err'" Jem told Jeremy "You don't get the fuckin right to bring her to tears, you stay the fuck away from her" he warned and then let him go

"What are you going to do if I don't Jem?" Jeremy asked "You going to shoot me?" He snapped

Jem swung his fist around and knocked Jetemy to the ground, splitting his lip as fresh blood dripped down his chin.

"Take that as a warnin'" Jem said and then walked around the corner to the front of the pub, followed by a now angry Jeremy

"What you walk away every time you hit someone?" Jeremy said and laughed before he tackled Jem to the ground

Jem quickly struck Jeremy with an elbow to the eye which cause a cut and then Jereny hit him back. Flurries of punched landed from either of the two until two police officers had pulled them apart, the both of them now in separate cars.

"Stay the fuck away from my woman!" Jem called out before the door was slammed in his face

Back at the hotel you had fallen asleep on the lounge minutes after Jem had left, a few hours later you were woken by Jem walking inside with a six pack of beer and some take out.

"Sorry I'm late, got lost" Jem said as you sat up

Your hands rubbing your eyes, when you moved them away you saw a small cut on Jem's cheek and his knuckles cut up.

"What happened?" You asked

"I'm not gunna lie, I ran into Jeremy" he said "We don't see eye to eye"

"Jem" you whined and buried your face in your hands

"Im sorry, but I hate seein' ya upset Sierra, breaks ma' fuckin' heart" he said and then kissed you sweetly "he has no right makin' ya feel like shit" he continued

"You're right, but you still shouldn't have gotten into a fight with him" you said

"I know and I'm sorry" he said and then wrapped his arms around you, his face buried into the crook of your neck

"It's ok" you told him and smiled "Just don't go beating people up next time, ok"

"Ok gorgeous" he said "Now, let's get this fireplace started and eat" Jem said

With ease he got the fire started and then sat down next to you and pulled out the food. He opened a beer and handed it to you, the sound of rain now becoming apparent outside, and the crashing of thunder becoming louder.

"I love rain" you said as you took a mouthful of your beer

"Me too" Jem said with a smile 

You both finished eating and then there was a knock at the door, you got up and answered it and who other than Jeremy was standing there in front of you, his face cut up and bruised and you didn't say anything, much rather you just slammed the door in his face.

"Sierra please" Jeremy begged and Jem walked over to the door and opened it

"What'd I tell ya" Jem said

"Sierra can we talk?" Jeremy asked

"Why Jeremy? Haven't you said enough?" You asked

"Please" he begged 

"Fine" you said

"She comes back here cryin' and I promise you'll be cryin'" Jem warned him

"It's ok Jem" you said and kissed him before you left, Jeremy turned his head and clenched his jaw

You both walked outside and walked in the rain as it poured.

"I'm sorry, I really am" he said

"Ok" you said

"I just want you to be happy" he told you

"I am Jeremy, whether or not you can see it" you told him

"I can see it" he said and sighed "I fucked up, I never should have let you go, these last thirteen years all I've been able to think about is you"

You just shook your head "It's too late now Jeremy"

"It's not, I love you Sierra" he said and you stopped dead in your tracks

"What?" You asked, stunned

"I love you, I love you more than anything in this world" he said "It's not too late"

"It's thirteen years too late Jeremy" you said

He cornered you against the wall, an arm either side of you and his face now an inch away from yours, his breath hit against your skin.

"Tell me you don't still love me and I'll walk away right now" Jeremy said and stared into your eyes

"I i i.." You stammered 

"See, you can't" he said "Just like I can't pretend that I don't anymore" he said and pressed his lips to yours in a long, passionate kiss, your hands clutching his shirt before you pushed him away

"I can't Jeremy, I'm engaged and I love Jem" you explained

"Then why can't you tell me you don't love me?" He asked, his voice pleading with you 

"I have to go" you said and felt his hand grab your arm

Yet again his lips pressed to yours and you were almost putty in his hands at that moment, you nearly gave in, nearly let him have his way and take you back to his hotel room, or even his car, but you loved Jem and you would never hurt him. You pushed Jeremy away again and took a deep breath.

"We should keep away from each other from a while" you said

"You know I'm not going to do that" he said

"Just stay away Jeremy" you said as you walked back inside, the rain pouring of your clothes

"I love you Sierra, nothing you do can change that!" He yelled out


	5. Chapter 5

You walked back into the room and took your clothes off, you threw them into the washing machine and walked into the bathroom to turn the shower on, Jem's arms quickly wrapped around your waist and his lips pressed to your neck.

"You ok?" He asked

"Yeah Jem" you said

"Ya sure?" He continued

"Positive, as long as I've got you" you said

"Ok gorgeous, but after this you're going straight to bed" he said "You look wrecked baby"

"Now you mention it, I'm pretty tired" you said

"I can tell" he said as he washed your hair out for you

When you got out and dried yourself off Jem handed you his track pants and sweater that you loved sleeping in and then you curled up into him, he played with your hair until you fell asleep. Jem loved you more than anything, he gave up his old ways for you, moved in to your house and even held a steady job until the place closed down, he organised a photographer the night that he proposed to you and had a path of rose petals lit by small candles down to the beach. He was standing in a suit down on one knee in the sand where he had engraved a heart in the sand with "Will you marry me" in the middle.

He had opened up to you completely and then asked you to marry him and of course you said yes. Life with Jem was great and you loved him more than words could even explain, he had his faults but that made you love him even more, hell the fight he had with Jeremy was the first he had since your three week anniversary. Jem laid there, his arms wrapped around you tight as he gently kissed your temple and stroked your cheek.

"I'll keep out of trouble, I promised you that but if anything were to ever happen, I would kill someone for you Sierra, you are my life now and nothing will ever change that gorgeous" he whispered

You let out a quiet grunt and buried your face into the crook of Jem's neck and he smiled and kissed your temple again before his eyes fell shut. When you woke up you could smell tea, bacon and eggs cooking and you smiled as you quietly padded into the kitchen, you poked Jem's ribs and he jumped, causing you to laugh as he let out a small scream and them chuckled.

"Ya fuckin' got me gorgeous" he said and draped an arm around you to pull you in and kiss you gently 

"Good morning" you said and then kissed him again

"Sit down baby" he demanded as he pointed to the table

"Hmm ok" you said and then sat down

Jem brought a fresh cup of tea to you and then kissed your temple, minutes later that cup of tea was accompanied by a plate of food for you and a plate for Jem. He sat down and you both ate.

"Ok, this is the best breakfast I've had in a long time" you said as you took your plate out to the sink

"Really that good?" Jem asked

"Definitely, well done Jem" you said and sat down in his lap

"Oh it was my pleasure" he said with a cocky smile

"You better start dessert" you said and winked

"Don't you fuckin' worry sweetheart, I'm already on it" he said

Jem picked you up and walked you into the room, your back pressed against the cold wooden wall as he ripped your clothes off, followed by his underwear. He wrapped his arms around you as he picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he guided himself inside you, his pace soon quickened and you found yourself clawing at his back, his kissed were deep and passionate between his rushed breathing and your moans.

"Fuck" he moaned 

"Jem" you moaned back

One last thrust and you were in ecstasy, biting down gently on Jem's shoulder as the wave of pleasure took control and Jens following along with you, his body now limp as he took a few steps back and the both of you collapsed onto the bed.

"I love dessert" you said and laughed

"So do I" Jem said and laughed along with you "What do ya wanna do today?"

"I'm not sure actually, what do you want to do?" You asked

"Well it's raining so we really can't do much" Jem said "How'd last night go?" 

"Good, got the answers I needed" you lied, hoping that Jem wouldn't notice

"That's good" he said and smiled "How about we go and check out some museums?"

"Why not" you said and Jem pulled you to your feet

"Well you better get dressed gorgeous" he said before he kissed you

The next few days were amazing, you got into a canoe with Jem on the river, took plenty of photos together and then your last night came by and Jem wanted to get some sleep and wanted you to go out and have a good night, cut loose for once, he slept on the lounge and even with the fight you put up against Jem he still demanded you go and have fun, so you did.

You went to a small little bar that was quite full, you met a few people in there that were nice and you hung out with them for a while. You were beyond the point of drunk and could barely walk when you felt a familiar hand touch your waist, it was Jeremy if course.

"God mama, how much have you had to drink?" he asked you

"Uhm" you stammered "good question" you slurred

"Time to get you back to the hotel I think" he said

"Good idea" you said and made an attempt to stand up but fell into Jeremy's arms

"Easy mama, I've got you" he said as he walked you to his car outside, his hands now cupping your face as you both stared at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing?" You slurred

"I think we both know mama" he said before his lips pressed to yours, your arms now wrapped around his shoulders, tugging his hair lightly.

Jeremy looked around the parking lot and then walked you to a dark alley around the corner, your heart racing as he corned you against the wall, pulling your jeans and panties down in one swift movement, his pants down around his ankles as you stepped aside out of your jeans and panties. His arms now holding you up against the wall and one hand guiding himself inside you, his thrusts fast and rough, his kisses sloppy and needy.

"Fuck" he moaned in your ear "I forgot how good you were, how you felt" he growled into your ear, low and husky

"Fuck Jer" you moaned out

"Come for me mama" he grunted

That was your undoing, you came in a huge, crashing wave of pleasure, your walls tightening around his cock was just enought to set him off in long hot spurts, your bodies shuddering in unison. He set you back down and the both of you lazily got dressed, then Jereny dropped you off at the hotel and walked you to your room. When Jem opened the door he wasn't too happy.

"She could barely walk" Jeremy simply said

"Thanks" Jem said as he helped you inside and laid you down in bed

Jeremy left and not a single word was spoken from you and Jem, mainly because you passed out the minute you laid down. When you woke in the morning you were greeted to a fucking splitting headache, one that made you clutch your head and put on Jem's sunglasses as you stumbled into the kitchen where Jem had a coffee, bottle of water and two painkillers waiting for you on the bench.

"What the hell happened last night?" You asked Jem before you took a sip of water and swallowed the two painkillers 

"Wow, how much did ya drink last night gorgeous?" Jem asked as he kissed your temple

"I have no fucking idea, how'd I get back here?"

"Jeremy bought you back" he said and smiled

"And you didn't punch him out?" You asked

"Was actually grateful that he did, you could barely walk" he said

"Wow, now I know why my head is killing" you said and chuckled

"Drink ya coffee, cause then we're goin' for breakfast and then we're goin' home, I already packed ya bags, put ya clean clothes on the lounge" Jem said

You finished your coffee and had a shower, you got changed and then Jem packed your alcohol ridden smelling clothes into the bag, when you walked outside to the cab Jeremy caught your eye and gave you a cocky smile and you had no idea why. The flight back home seemed never ending and you fell asleep with your head on Jem's shoulder. You were awoken by Jem with a light shake if the shoulder and a kids to your temple.

"Hey gorgeous, we're back" Jem said as you rubbed your eyes

"That was quick" you said as you stood up 

Jem even carried your bags to his car and drove back home where you collapsed onto the lounge and let out a deep breath, Jem chuckled and then sat down next to you.

"Still can't remember anythin'?" He asked

"Not a single fucking thing" you mumbled 

"You get some rest, I'm going to go for a shower and then start cooking" he said

"It's ok" you protested 

"Uh uh sweetheart, you rest and let me take care of ya'" he demanded

"Yes sir" you said and saluted him

"Smartass" Jem said and then walked upstairs into the shower

Just as your eyes fell shut your phone rang.

"Hello?" You answered sleepily

"Hey mama" you heard that low familiar voice echo through your ear

"Thanks for getting me back to the hotel last night" you told Jeremy

"You don't remember, do you?" He asked

"Remember what?" You asked

You heard him chuckle down the phone "Me and you had a good time, I missed how good you felt" he said

"Fuck off" you said

"I'm not joking mama, that dark alley behind the bar" he said

Suddenly it came back, you and Jeremy fucking "Shit" you mumbled "You can't tell Jem" you whispered and looked to make sure Jem was still in the shower

"Don't worry woman, your secret is safe with me" he said

You hung up and slid your phone back into your pocket, your face now resting in your hands as every single detail came back, the kiss, going into the alley with Jeremy and fucking him, you felt your heart break and sighed as Jem walked downstairs.

"What's wrong gorgeous?" He asked

"I'm just trying to remember what happened last night" you lied "Everything's a blur" you explained

"It'll come back sooner or later" he said "Maybe you should go for a walk, like you usually do when ya hungover, it always helps ya" he explained

"Good idea" you said and threw your coat on "Ill see you soon" you said and kissed him before you left

You walked around for what felt like years but was a mere few hours, the moon was hidden behind the clouds and the rain fell hard as you sat down at the beach, your favourite place to sit and think. Jem would have known by now that something was wrong, you knew that for a fact when he stood behind you, his hands in his pockets as you tried to stop the tears falling down your face, you heart broken and you were scared to tell Jem and scared that you would lose him.

"What's wrong gorgeous" he asked as he knelt down in front of you, his hands cupping your face and his thumb stroking your cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jem I fucked up" you said between sobs

"Jeremy?" He asked and you nodded

"I'm so sorry Jem" you cried out

"Hey hey" he cooed "It's ok gorgeous" he said as he pulled you into his arms, his chin now resting on top of your heard

"You're not mad?" You asked

"Look sweetheart, I fucked up plenty of times since we've been together and every single time you gave me a second chance, you made a mistake, I don't care, that makes you human" he explained "I love you Sierra, and nothing will ever change that, am I hurt?" He asked "Of course, am I givin' up on my girl? Hell fuckin' no, cause my girl didn't give up on me" he said and then tilted your chin up to look at him "I love you Sierra" he said and then kissed your temple

"I love you too Jem" you said as you buried your face into his chest, the tears still falling down your face.

"Then let's get ya home, in the shower and then too bed, fuck knows ya need it sweetheart" he said as he helped you up and walked you to his car.

He quickly turned the heater on to warm you up, the both of you drenched and you now shivering, your bottom lip a light shade of blue. When you got home Jem carried you upstairs and into the shower, his lips pressing gentle kisses along your neck and face, he had his track pants and sweater on the bed waiting for you when you got out and you quickly got dressed. He wrapped you in the blankets and laid with you until you finally fell asleep.

Jem double checked to make sure you were asleep and then went downstairs to make a call.

"Ello?" The voice on the other end echoed

"I need a favour Dougie, no fuckin' questions" Jem said

"Good to hear from you brother" Dougie said "Anythin' pal" he told him

"I need to know when Jeremy Renner gets back to America, I wanna know the second he fuckin' lands, ya do that for me?" Jem asked

"I got you brother don't worry" Dougie said "I'll call ya as soon as I know"

"Thanks Dougie" Jem said and then hung up

Jem clenched his fist and then walked to the fridge to grab a beer, he sat on the couch sipping it away until he hit his last mouthful, he quietly placed the bottle in the bin and then walked back upstairs. He laid down next to you again, his arms wrapped around you tight, to scared tort you go, his eyes shut and he finally fell asleep. The next few days were smooth sailing with the both of you, like nothing had ever happened, until Jem got a call one morning, Jem being Jem covered his ass and told you he had a job interview and that he would be back in an hour or two and you thought nothing of it.

"Jem" you said before he left

"Yeah gorgeous?" He asked and turned to you

"Good luck" you said and smiled, and he returned that smile before heading out the door.

Jem headed to the airport and parked outside, watching, waiting for Jeremy to walk out and get in a car and you can bet your ass that the moment he seen Jeremy, a rage filled him that he hadn't felt in years. He followed the car that Jeremy was in until it made a stop at a house, huge electric gates, Jem's car wouldn't do much damage to them, but he found away over them around the side of the house.

The last few days you had begun getting a bad cold and all you wanted to do was sleep, and so you did. Jem watched Jeremy walk inside and the car he was in leave, he took in a deep breath and then kicked Jeremy's front door in, his hands now clenched in fists as Jereny came running downstairs.

"I fuckin' told ya to stay away from her" Jem said

"You've got three seconds to get out" Jeremy warned

"I've got plenty of time" Jem said as he swung his fist at Jeremy over and over again, splitting his face open again

Jeremy pushed Jem and then tackled him into the wall, hitting him back relentlessly, Jem quickly overthrew him and pushed him to the ground, landing strike after strike against him, until Jeremy's eye was eventually swollen shut and his breathing now sounded more like wheezing followed by coughs.

"If I have to tell ya again, I'll kill ya" Jem said and then watched Jeremy's eyes flicker in an attempt to shake off the beating he had just gotten, his body now rolling around on the floor as Jem half limped back out to his car.

When he was driving back home the first thing that popped into his head was that he was going to end up in jail and then end up losing you for good. He sat at the end of the bed and watched you sleep as you restlessly rolled around and talked in your sleep, Jem's eyes now saddened as he stared at you and then turned to face the wall and put his head down.

"Jem?" You asked as you sat up in bed 

He didn't reply, he was lost in his own world, a million things running through his mind.

"Jem what's wrong?" You asked and crawled over to him, only to see his white shirt covered in blood

"I fucked up" he mumbled as tears fell down his face "He's probably on his way to hospital and I'm gunna end losing you and then get thrown in a fuckin' cell" he cried

"Jem you could never lose me, I wouldn't leave you for the world" you explained as you took his shirt off his shaking body, his hands trembling as was his bottom lip 

"I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at him, you were so drunk and he took advantage of that" he explained

"I know, it's going to be ok" you said as you pulled him into you, his face now buried into your stomach and his arms wrapped around your waist

"Please don't leave me, I know I'm not perfect but I'll try, just for you" he begged

"I'm not going to leave you Jem" you whispered in his ear and kissed his temple.


	8. Chapter 8

"Really?" He asked as he looked up at you

"Really" you said

"Ya know the police will be here soon and I'll end up in jail" he explained

"If you do end up in jail, I'll wait for you, I promise" you told him

"Ya'd do that for me?" He asked

"Jem, I'd do anything for you" you said

"I'm so glad I've got you gorgeous" he said

"And I'm glad I've got you too Jem" you said as there was a loud knock on the door

You and Jem both walked downstairs and he took in a deep breath as he opened the door, Frowley and Dino were standing in front of you both, arms folded across their chests and their sunglasses on.

"What were you think James?" Frowley asked

"I made a mistake" he said "Can we do this without the cuffs?" He asked and then tilted his head toward you

"Sure" Frowley said as he and Dino walked Jem to the car

They put him in the back seat and got in the car.

"Meet us at the station" Frowley told you after he wound his window down

"Ok" you said and nodded 

"I'm sorry" Jem mouthed followed by "I love you"

"I love you too" you mouthed back before getting in your car

You followed them down to the station and then sat in the waiting room impatiently, a hand came to rest on your shoulder and your head quickly jolted up to see Frowley and Dino.

"Can we have a word in my office?" He asked you

"Of course" you said and followed them in, the door being closed behind you as you sat down in a chair "So?" You asked

"Well I'll be honest, it's not looking good, but it's not looking bad either" Frowley said

"Jeremy is pretty beat up, eye swollen shut, stitches, bruises and a few broken ribs" Dino told you

You sighed and rested your face in your hands.

"It's not all bad, I know Jem and Jeremy had a fight before the lead up to this and I also know that Jem has cooperated throughout all of this, he told us everything" Frowley explained and you just nodded

"So what does that mean for Jem?" You asked

"Well during the first altercation between the two we know that Jeremy was able to trap Jem and get him angry, what we also know is that Jeremy threw the first punch" Dino said

"The second time is both Jeremy's and Jem's fault, if Jeremy pressed charges we may be able to charge him as well" Frowley told you

"Really?" You asked confused "How"

"Well the night you slept with Jeremy you were barely able to function, you even mistook Jem as someone you worked with when Jeremy bought you back to your hotel room" Frowley said

"So?"

"So that tells us you had no recollection or state of mind as to what was happening, it's not rape but more of a, how do I put it?" Frowley asked Dino

"An entrapment strategy" Dino said

"What does that mean?" You asked

"It's means that Jeremy knew about your position and state of mind and he took advantage of that to get to Jem, that is breaking the law. Now since Jem hasn't broken the law for thirteen years, not until Jeremy turned up, and that he has even cooperated with us over these last thirteen years, myself and Dino will take the stand and defend James if need be" Frowley told you

"Really?" You asked "Can you do that?"

"If it's viable and eligible" he said "In which it's both, then yes" Frowley said "Now James was granted bail by a judge until Jeremy contacts us further on whether or not he would like to pursue these charges"

"Thanks, will you be telling Jeremy all of this?" You asked

"We will be speaking to him the minute we release James" Dino said

"Thank you" you said

"You're most welcome, and thank you, James was a huge pain in the ass before he met you" Frowley said as you all stood up

"I can only imagine" you said

"We'll go and get him for you" Frowley said and you nodded and sat back down in the waiting room

You waited for a few minutes and then you heard Jem's voice, he was talking to Dino and Frowley as he walked down the corridor that led to the waiting room, you jumped to your feet when you saw him and he ran over to you and wrapped his arms around you, his face buried into the crook of your neck.

"I am so sorry Sierra" he said

"It's ok Jem" you said as one if your hands ran through the back of his hair

"Let's go home" Jem suggested

"That sounds perfect" you said as you headed out with Jem, hand in hand and a kiss placed on your cheek, sweet and tender.

Jem was quiet the whole way home, you knew he was upset and angry with himself for blowing his cool and when you pulled up outside he was lost in a world of his own, you placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped and then grabbed your hand.

"Sorry" you said

"No, no" he said and took a deep breath "It's fine sweetheart" he told you and then kissed your hand.

You both sat down on the lounge, you cuddled into Jem's side with his arm wrapped around you as you watched movies, Jem's chuckle throughout different scenes was blissful, an absolute delight, especially since earlier he was crying, begging you not to leave him. It broke your heart seeing him like that, so broken and vulnerable, so ropeable and you knew in that moment if you would have asked him to kill somebody, he would have.

With Jem there was no, I don't know or maybe, it was a simple yes or no and if you were asking him, it was a definate yes and you both knew it. Your phone rang and when you saw the caller ID "Jeremy" Jem nodded and you answered it.

"What do you want?" You asked

"Why are you so angry mama?" He asked

"Stop calling me that!" You yelled 

"I'll stop when you tell me you don't love me" Jeremy said cockily

"Oh Jeremy you could not be more wrong about me, I do not love you and nor will I ever again, to be honest, I actually hate you so don't you ever call me again, don't come near me, actually you can delete my number too" you said and then hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

You put your phone back in your pocket and then looked at Jem "I swear to god if he rings me one more time" you said as Jem pulled you in close to him.

"Don't worry about him gorgeous" Jem said and then tickled you

"Jem" you said in fits of laughter "This is unfair" you said as you squirmed

"Waht's that sweetheart? Ya want me to keep going?" He asked as he continued his assault of tickling you

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as you both fell into the floor, the both of you laughing hard.

"I love your smile" you said as you stroked his cheek 

"Ah really" he said

"Yeah, and your laugh" you said and smiled, a blue glint in your eyes.

"You should see your eyes sweetheart" he said and smiled

You pulled him towards you so you could kiss him and bit his bottom lip gently, a cheeky smile now apparent on his face.

"Ok" he said as he stripped you down and then you stripped him down

He picked you up in his arms and then sat down on the lounge so your were now straddling him, you slowly lowered yourself onto him, your hands rested on Jem's chest to keep your balance. You rocked back and forth against him and Jem's teeth sunk into his bottom lip, his hands groping your ass, and you knew you'd be wearing his fingerprints tomorrow.

"If I get to rough, just tell me" Jem breathed out

"It's fine" you said with a smile

"Fuck me Sierra" he groaned, his hips bucking up into you as his load spilled inside you

His arms now picking you back up and laying you on the floor by the fireplace, your hands entwined with his, pinned above your head as he kept his thrusts slow and deep, his lips parted against yours as hot breaths escaped your lips. 

"God you're beautiful" he whispered in your ear "The way your hands fit with mine drives me crazy, the same way those big blue eyes do" he whispered "No one comes close to you Sierra"

The was it, your complete unwinding, your undoing, slow and beautiful, Jem's lips pressed to yours, the beads of sweat dripping down his body and yours, his touch in nerving and his voice pure heroin to your ears. You wrapped your legs around his as you crashed and he kept his pace until you were still, his face buried in the crook of your neck as you both caught your breaths. The silence of the room blissful, Jem's breathing heaven and he placed another long lasting, tender kiss to your lips.

"A hot shower sounds good right now" you said

"I was thinking when we get out I'll give ya a massage" he said

"You don't have to" you said

"Stahp bein' so damn stubborn" he said and threw you over his shoulder

"You forgetting the clothes on the floor?" You asked 

"I'll put em in the wash when I'm done look in' after ya" he said as he carried you upstairs and into the shower

"Ok boss" you said and he chuckled

Jem chuckled and washed your hair out for you, his hands started massaging your shoulders and you had to stop him so you didn't fall asleep. He pulled his Irish boxing sweater over your head as you put his track pants on, your arm got stuck and you both laughed, Jem quickly helped you and then hid under the bed before you could turn around to face him.

"Ok Smartass, I know you're going to try and scare me again" you said as you walked around the room

He grabbed your ankle and you jumped back screaming "Jesus Christ Jem!" You yelled as he wrapped his arms around your waist and chuckled

"That was not funny" you said and unhooked his hands before you walked down stairs

"Oh come on gorgeous" he said and followed you

"Nope, don't talk to me" you said and tried not to laugh

"Oh really?" He asked as he followed you into the kitchen

"Yep" you said and bit your tongue

"You sure, final warning" he said

"Positive" you said

"Then you have left me no choice" he said as he carried you into the lounge room and laid on top of you

"Jem" you whined

"I'm sorry, I can't move" he said

"Jem this isn't funny" you said and gave him the puppy dog eyes

"How could I say no to that?" He said and let you up

To his surprise you ran upstairs and he laughed and followed, you stood in the middle if the bed and he closed the door behind him, which made you realise you had trapped yourself.

"Where ya gunna run now gorgeous?" He asked

You jumped down and stood on the opposite side of the bed as him and he smiled as he quickly jumped onto the bed and pulled you down, he flipped you over so you were underneath him, his legs either side of you waits, practically straddling you. He started tickling you again and you couldn't do anything but laugh and sit up to wrap your arms around him, your face pressed against his chest.

"Ya know I can still tickle ya gorgeous" he said

"I know, but you won't, because you love me" you said and smiled up at him

"Now that's not fair" he said with a wide smile 

"Luckily for you I know where your ticklish" you said as you started tickling him

He squirmed off of you so you were now straddling him, he wrapped his arms around you in fits of laughter and pulled you down so you were laying next to him, his hands gripping yours so you couldn't tickle him and your leg wrapped around his.

"Try it now gorgeous" he said and smiled

"I love you" you said and kissed the tip of his nose

"I love you too ya giant dork" he said and kissed your forehead.


	10. Chapter Ten

Two weeks had passed until you heard from Frowley and Dino again, it was one hell of a morning, you had been up all morning throwing up and were now laying on the lounge with Jem when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, come in" Jem said as he opened the door

They walked in and you pulled the blankets over your face.

"We have good news for you Jem" Frowley said

"Really?" He asked

"Jeremy has decided to drop the charges" Dino told you

"That's great" Jem said a little taken back "I won't screw up again" he told them

"Good, next time you feel like punching someone just go to a gym" Frowley said before he left and Jem just nodded

"Here that baby" Jem said as he pulled the blankets from your face

You nodded "Yeah" you said

"You not Feelin' any better gorgeous?" He asked

"No" you told him

"Time to get ya to a doctor" he said and helped you off the lounge

He walked you to the car and drove you straight to the doctors, you sat in the waiting room for five minutes before getting called in.

"What seems to be the problem?" The doctor asks

"She's been up all morning vomiting" Jem told the doctor as you rested your head on Jem's shoulder

"Is there any chance you're pregnant?" The doctor asked you and you and Jem looked at each each other, eyes wide open.

"Maybe" you said hesitantly 

"Well let's book you in for some tests" he said and then started typing on his computer 

You had all the tests and them came back two hours later as asked, when you walked in the room with Jem you squeezed his hand hard enough to cut off circulation.

"Well" the doctor said as he read the results from his computer 

"Well?" Jem asked

"Congratulations, you're going to be parents" the doctor said

You looked a little shocked as did Jem but you soon snapped out of it.

"How far? Jem asked

"Roughly six weeks" he told you

"Thanks doc" Jem said and walked out with you, his hand clutching yours 

The drive home was deadly silent, you thought Jem was going to lose it at any second, when you pulled up you quickly walked inside and sat down on the lounge, Jem followed behind and knelt down in front of you.

"Regardless of what you're going to say, that baby is mine" he said "I don't fuckin' care if Jeremy is the father he or she will still be my baby" he said and then cupped your face "Ya hear me gorgeous?" He asked

You nodded as tears rolled down your cheek "I really fucked up" you said

"Hey, ya made a mistake, shit happens, I ain't no fuckin' Saint either" Jem said "But you're my woman and that's my baby boy or girl" he told you "I ain't leavin' you's" he said and then kissed your forehead

"I'm sorry" you said as you wrapped your arms around him and held on to him for dear life, your hands gripping the back of his shirt tightly.

"Stop apologizin'" he said and wrapped his arms around you, his hand running through your hair as he kissed your temple and forehead "I love you Sierra and nothin' could ever change that" he told you as he sat down next to you and pulled you into his arms so you were now huddled up in a ball by his side

"I love you too Jem" you said as you rested your head on his chest, the sound of his heart soothing you to sleep, your snores causing a smile to form on Jem's lips

He pulled the blanket over you and turned the tv on, he turned the volume down low and watched crappy movies on tv while you slept in his arms, safe and sound. His finger tips running smoothly up and down your back and then stop, circling around the small of your back, Jem looking at you with a smile on his face as you slept peacefully.

"I got ya gorgeous" he whispered "Ya safe in my arms, I promise ya both" he said with a wide smile

"Just five more minutes" you mumbled as you hooked your leg around his

"Ok sweetheart" he whispered and let out a quiet chuckle

When you woke up Jem was doing a load if washing and you were cuddled up to his Irish boxing sweater, you took in a deep breath and inhaled the scent of him before you walked into the laundry.

"Hey" you said and wrapped your arms around his waist

"Hey gorgeous, did I wake ya?" He asked

"No" you said and pressed a kiss to his bare back

"Feeling better?" He asked as he turned around and rested his arms on your shoulders 

"A lot better" you said and smiled 

"Good" he said and then kissed the too of your nose 

"You're a weirdo, you know" you said

"Well would a weirdo do this?" He asked as he repeatedly kissed your face, causing you to laugh 

"That is exactly what a weirdo would do" you told him and smiled

"I'm a weirdo and you're a dork" he said and smiled "Perfect match" he said and kissed you tenderly, the kiss lingering a few moments longer and he felt you smile beneath his lips and smiled in return.

"I love you weirdo" you said

"I love you too dork" he said and smiled, he dropped to his knees and placed his hands either side of your stomach "And I love you too shrimp"

"You can't call our baby shrimp" you said and burst into laughter

"Ok what about bubba? Is bubba ok" he said "Yeah bubba is good" he chuckled "I love you and your mummy very much bubba" he said and then kissed your stomach


	11. Chapter 11

Another five weeks flew past and you had woken up to your phone ringing.

"Hello?" You said as you answered it with your eyes closed 

"Hey mama" you heard Jeremy's voice echo

"Have you not yet gotten the hint?" You asked

"Heard you're pregnant" he said

"That's good, in glad you're still able to hear" you said

"Just tell me, is it mine Mamma?" He asked

"It's none of your business" you told him

"If the baby's mine then it is my business" he said

"Fuck off Jeremy" you said and then threw your phone across the room

Jem walked downstairs and laid down beside you, his hands now massaging your back.

"What's wrong gorgeous?" Jem asked

"Jeremy" you said and sighed

"It's ok Sierra, don't stress ya'self out over him" Jem said

"Meh" you said and rolled over to face him

"Bubba been kicking again?" He asked

"Yeah" you said "As a matter of fact" you said and placed Jem's hand on your stomach

"Ahh that's my girl" Jem said

"It might be a boy" you said

"It's definitely a girl" he said and then kissed your stomach

"Bubba loves your voice" you said and smiled

Jem smiled as he rubbed your stomach "Daddy can't wait to meet you and neither can mummy" he said with a proud smile "I love you both" he whispered

You smiled as you watched Jem and then leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

"I love you too Jem" you said and smiled "And our baby" you smiled

"I want our baby to come already" he whined and buried his face into the pillow 

"Me too baby" you said and rubbed his back, a light moan escaping his mouth "That feel good?" You asked

"Yes" he said and then sprung up "Stop, I'm spose' to look after you" he said

"Jem relax, you've looked after me, take a break" you told him

"Nah gorgeous" he said with a smirk

"Stubborn son of a.." He cut you off by pressing his lips to yours in a tender kiss, his thumb stroking your cheek when his lips parted from yours

"You were sayin'?" He asked

"Make up sex?" You asked

"Definitely" he said and took his shirt off and threw it across the room

He stripped you down slowly and then licked from your neck down to your now throbbing bundle of nerves, his tongue licking in long fast strokes, your hands tugging his hair. One of his fingers slid inside you slowly and he hummed against your clit.

"You taste so good" he mumbled and a moan escaped your lips

"Fuck me Jem!" You moaned loudly

"I'm getting there" he mumbled back, his finger now thrusting inside you faster as he slid another lengthy digit inside you, his thrusts becoming harder as you pulled at his hair and wrapped your legs around his head

"Oh god" you moaned

"Mmm" he growled against you, his nose pressed firm against your bud of nerves, his facial hair rubbing you in every right way possible

"You ever squirted before?" He asked as he lifted his head up and you shook your head, unable to speak "Well you're about to sweetheart, so hold on" he growled and buried his face back down between your legs

He picked up his pace and sucked on your clit and then switched back to licking in long strokes and vice versa, something overpowered you and before you knew it your hips were bucking against his face.

"Hold on gorgeous" he mumbled as his fingers furiously thrusted in and out of you

"God... Jem" you moaned animalistically, a huge wave of pleasure crashed out of you and with one more thrust of his fingers it crashed over you, your juices spilling everywhere as he pulled his fingers out of you quickly, a satisfactory smile on his face as he trailed kisses back up to your mouth.

"You ok?" He whispered in your ear, low and soft 

"Uh huh" you choked out

"Hope you're ready for round two" he said and licked at his bottom lip

"Bring it on" you breathed out and winked at him

Jem smiled and then guided himself inside you slowly, his mouth parted against your neck as he kept a steady pace to begin with and then quickly turned it hard and fast, your arms wrapped around him as you clawed at his back, he cocked his hips at a new angle, allowing him to thrust deeper and hit the perfect spot.

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ Jem" you moaned loudly

"Fuck" he moaned back in return "Ahh fuck"

You both came undone, the both of you barely able to catch your breath, his mouth parted before he kissed you sloppily and then tenderly, his hand running through your hair as he rested his head on your chest and tried desperately to catch his breath, the both if you laid there for what felt like hours but a mere few minutes in reality.

When you had both finally caught your breath's you then went for a shower and watched movies cuddled on the couch and you were quickly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I got it" Jem said and ran over to the front door

"Jem" Jeremy said, cold and flat

"What do you want?" He asked

"I think you know" he said

"It's my baby, not yours so back off" Jem said

"Can you prove that?" He asked

"Fuck you" Jem said and slammed the door in his face

"I'll have my lawyer call you!" Jeremy yelled out before he left

"Fuckin' motherfucker!" Jem yelled and clenched his fists

"Hey" you said and stood up, cupping his face "It's ok Jem" you told him

"I'm sorry sweetheart but that fucker" he said 

"I know" you said as you wrapped your arms around him, he immediately buried his face into the crook of your neck.


	12. Chapter 12

After managing to calm Jem down he decided to call Frowley to get his input, he told Jem he would be over in ten minutes and he kept to his word, actually he was over in eight minutes.

"So can they make us do a DNA test?" Jem asked

"If they get a court order, then yes" Frowley told you both

"That prick ain't takin' my baby away from me" Jem said and gritted his teeth

"That's up to a court to decide" Frowley told Jem

"Fuck!" He yelled as he walked to the wall and punched it, his head now resting against the wall and his hand running through his hair "So what are we supposed to do?" Jem asked as he spun around "Just let him take our baby?" He said, his nostrils flared and his jaw clenched

"You wait, there's nothing you can do for now" Frowley said "I know you're hurting Jem but you have to stay level headed about this" Frowley said

"Easier said then done" Jem said and sat down next to you, his hand entwining with yours and he lightly squeezed it.

"Call your lawyer Jem, he'll be able to help" Frowley said

"Yeah ok" Jem said just as there was a knock at the door "If that's him I swear to fuckin' god" Jem said as he jumped out of his seat and ran to the door, Frowley following behind him

"Cool it James" Frowley said as Jem opened the door to see two men standing in front of him in suits

"Can I help you?" Jem asked

"Court order for a DNA test to determine who the father is of Sierra's child" the men said and then handed him the paperwork

"You tell Mr Renner that I'm gunna'...." Jem was cut off by Frowley

"That Jem said thanks" Frowley said and then closed the door

"What the hell was that?!" Jem asked "I was tryin' to pass on a message" Jem stated

"A message that would have landed you in jail" Frowley said and then pushed him back down onto the lounge next to you

"Are these legit?" Jem asked as he waved the paperwork around in his hand

"I'll check" he said as he took the paperwork from Jem and read over it all "Yeah it is, by the looks of this you have to be at the hospital in an hour" Frowley said

"Oh great" Jem said and started pacing the room, you grabbed his hand and he stopped and turned to you, his eyes searching yours and he could see you were hurting "It's gunna be ok gorgeous" he told you and then pressed a kiss to your forehead "I'll call out lawyer and have him meet us there ok" Jem said and you nodded

Your lawyer agreed to meet you at the hospital and Frowley decided to go with you as well, just in case Jem lost it. You got to the hospital and Jeremy was sitting down with his lawyer, his arms folded across his chest and a smug look on his face.

"Let's get this over and done with" you said

"Don't even fuckin' think about com in' in that room, she's my fiancé not yours" Jem said

"He has to be in the room James" your lawyer told him

"Fine" Jem said 

You were called in the room and had the tests done, Jem stood beside you the entire time holding your hand, blocking Jeremy out of your view.

"It's gunna be ok baby" Jem whispered in your ear

Once the tests were finished the doctor told you all to come back tomorrow, as you were walking to the car park, just about to get in the car, Jeremy had stopped in front of his car and then stared at Jem.

"What are you going to do if the baby isn't yours Jem, what if I'm the daddy?" Jeremy asked

Jem turned around, his eyes full of rage and his hands now clenched into balls of fists as he walked towards Jeremy.

"I'll tell you" Jem said as Frowley wrapped his arms around Jem and pulled him back "You motherfucker, she's my woman not yours and that's my fuckin' baby! Stay the fuck away from us you fuck!" He yelled

"Come on Jem, you can do better then that" Jeremy said and smiled

"You got two seconds to get in your car and go, before I arrest you" Frowley told Jeremy

"Before I fuckin...bury him" Jem said but Frowley covered Jem's mouth with his hand to muffle what he said and luckily Jeremy didn't hear it either

"Jem stop!" You begged him as you stood in front of him, Jem stared at you for a few seconds until tears rolled down your cheek "Please Jem"

"Shit" Jem said and Frowley let him go, his arms instantly wrapped around you "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he said and kissed the top of your head 

"Can we go home?" You asked

"Of course sweetheart" Jem said and walked to the car with you

You were quiet the whole way home and went straight upstairs and laid in bed when you walked the door.

"Thanks" Jem said to Frowley 

"Not a problem, go talk to her and I'll see you tomorrow" he said and then left

Jem closed the door and locked it before he ran up the stairs and walked in the room. Jem looked at you and saw your eyes were red and puffy, his heart broke in his chest as he laid down next to you.

"I don't want to lose you Jem, and I don't want to lose our baby" you said

"That's not gunna happen Sierra, I promise you" he said "I am so sorry" 

"It's ok" you said 

"Turn around" Jem said

You turned around and faced him and he pulled you into his chest, his arms wrapped around you tightly as you clung to him for dear life.

"Jeremy can push my buttons all he wants but he ain't gunna get the results he wants, I ain't gunna give him the satisfaction of me being in jail and I sure as hell am not risking not being with you and bubba" he said and then kissed your temple 

"I love you James" you said and closed your eyes

"I love you too Sierra" he said as he ran his fingers through your hair until you fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

You woke up several times throughout the night and tossed and turned, Jem woke up and stayed up with you.

"It's ok gorgeous" Jem cooed "It's ok" he said as he kissed your forehead

He stayed awake for the rest of the night, unable to sleep as he laid beside you, his arms wrapped around you, his hand had a light grip on yours as he stared at the wall and tried not to think about what the results might be later on in the morning. The moment came when Jem had to wake you up, his eyes heavy with dark circles under them.

"You didn't sleep did you?" You asked him, already knowing the answer

"I couldn't" he said as he rubbed his eyes

"I'm sorry" you said and hugged him tight

"It's ok gorgeous, stop apologizin'" he told you with a faint smile.

You both had a quick shower and then went back to the doctors for the results, you met your lawyer and Frowley in the waiting room and then sat down with Jem, your head resting against his chest, your eyes ready to let a dam burst at any second, Jem's arm wrapped around you, his fingertips running through your hair as his cheek rested against the top of your head. Frowley looked at Jeremy, seen something in his eyes and knew it wasn't right, he didn't dwell on it, not yet anyway.

The doctor had finally called you in and you sat down in the room, scared to know the results and so desperately hoping that Jem would be the father.

"According to the results, James Coughlin is the father" the doctor said and you and Jem wrapped your arms around each other tightly. 

Jeremy practically ran out of the room and into the car park, Frowley followed him to his car.

"How did you pull that off?" Frowley asked 

"I paid the doctor to say that it was Jem's baby" Jeremy said

"But it's not Jem's is it?" He asked

"No" Jeremy said as he lit up a cigarette and ran a hand through his hair "I am" he mumbled as he exhaled smoke

"Why'd you do it? After all the trouble you went to for the court order, trying to bait Jem so he would end up back in jail?" Frowley asked

"Because it was killing her, breaking her heart" Jeremy said "I love her and as much as I hate that ass, I can't break her heart like that, I did that once and I could barely live with myself" Jeremy said and then got in his car, his window now wound down "Just don't tell them" he said before he drove off

You and Jem walked out hand in hand, a smile on Jem's face as he thanked Frowley and then headed to the beach with you, while Jeremy went straight to the pub to relieve the dull ache in his heart. You and Jem both sat in the sand and watched as the waves crashed against the shore, a huge smile on Jem's face. The day finally come when your waters broke, Jem kept completely calm and held your hand when he drove you to the hospital, in the delivery room Jem gripped your hand and you squeezed it tight enough to break it.

"One more push gorgeous, you can do it" he said as he kissed your forehead

That was it, the last push and there was your beautiful baby girl. A huge smile on Jem's face as he cut the cord and then they handed her to you.

"I told ya it was a girl" Jem said with a smile 

"Mr Fortune teller" you said with a smile

"Look at my girls, so beautiful" he said with a smile and then kissed you tenderly and then pressed a sweet kiss to his daughters head

"Have you got any name suggestions?" The nurse asked you both

"Ada Pheonix Coughlin" you both said in unison 

"That's beautiful" the nurse said as she wrote it down on some forms 

"You want to hold your baby girl?" You asked Jem

"Of course" Jem said

You carefully handed Ada over to Jem and she gripped his finger, Jem now unable to take his eyes off her, his eyes lost in hers, a smile on his face that no one could change, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Are you ok?" You asked

He nodded, glanced over at you and then stared back at Ada "She's so beautiful" he said

"We did a good" you said with a smile

"We did didn't we" he said "Oh she's asleep" Jem said quietly and smiled

You smiled and watched him as he cooed over Ada, the way he would quietly whisper things in her ear, place gentle kisses on her forehead and temple and rock her gently when she stirred. He sat down in a chair by your bed and rested his head against your shoulder.

"I love you Sierra" Jem said "And I love you Ada" he said

"I love you too James" you said and smiled

A few hours had passed and the doctor had given you and Ada the all clear to go home, Jem had the room ready and the baby seat in the back of the car, he placed Ava in gently and she slept the whole ride home. When you arrived there was a bunch of flowers at the front door and a box wrapped up, Jem carried Ava inside and you took the box and flowers.

"Who are they from?" Jem asked

"Jeremy" you said

"Nice of him" he said and sat down with Ava in his arms

You opened the card that was in with the flowers that read 

"Congratulations to both you and Jem.  
Regards Jeremy  
P.s I wasn't sure if it was a boy or girl so there are two outfits  
Regards Jeremy"

You then opened the box and showed Jem the two outfits and a small bear and he smiled, Ava started crying and you walked into the kitchen and made up a bottle for her.

"I'll let you do the honours" you said and smiled

"Ok" he said with a smile and then fed her the bottle, a wide smile on his face

When she was finished he burped her and Ada threw up on his shoulder.

"That's just cute" he said and smiled

Jem handed you Ava and then took his shirt off, he then held her again, her head rested on his chest and within minutes she fell asleep peacefully.


	14. Chapter 14

Jem smiled and kissed Ada's head before he carried her upstairs and laid her in her crib, the both of you placed a kiss on her head and watched her sleep for a few minutes. Jeremy woke up in a hotel room, a hangover from hell that made him run to the bathroom and throw up, his face pale and his eyes a bright blue as he laid on the tiles of the bathroom floor helplessly. He stood up and clutched his head before he turned quickly and punched the wall, hard enough to cut his knuckles.

"Fuck!" He screamed out and slid down against the wall, his face now in his hands as he cried, he wanted to call you, so bad, but he knew you'd know that something wasn't right, that you'd ask a million questions that he didn't know how to answer, which made him cry more, the pain breaking his heart.

Jem demanded you get some rest, even bargained that he would lay down with you and he did. Your eyes fell closed and you soon drifted away, huddled upto Jem, your head resting on his stomach and a smile on his face before he took fell asleep. Ada woke up crying and you fed her and put her back to bed, she fell back asleep for an hour before she woke up again, Jem got up this time, in his track pants and no shirt. He picked Ada up and walked back into the room where you were now sleeping soundly again, he laid Ada down on his chest and soon enough, she fell asleep listening to the soothing sound of Jem's heart.

When you woke up the next morning Jem was laying on his back, Ada on his chest sleeping peacefully with one arm draped over her and the other tucked under his head, you smiled and snapped a quick photo of them both before his eyes half opened.

"Mornin' gorgeous" he whispered and then looked down at Ada, peacefully sleeping

"Morning" you whispered back before Ada woke up, her eyes looking up at Jem as the corner of her mouth turned into a smile

"Hey baby" Jem said as he smiled at Ada, her hand lightly gripping his finger

"She's a daddy's girl" you said as your stroked her cheek

"Most definitely" he said and then kissed you sweetly "My two beautiful girls" he said with a proud smile on his face.

"I'm proud of you Jem" you said

"For what?" He asked a little confused

"For everything, staying out of trouble, being a good fiancé, a great dad, just everything" you told him

"Thanks sweetheart, couldn't have done any of it without you" he said "I'm proud of you too, you're amazing in every way possible, you and Ada are the best two things that have ever happened to me" he said and Ada gripped your finger with her free hand.

"That's right Ada" you said with a smile 

"She knows we love her" Jem said as he stared at her eyes "She has big bright eyes" he said, unable to take his eyes away from hers

"Just like her dad" you said

"No boyfriends, and I mean ever" Jem said as he looked at you and then at Ada "You're not allowed to date ok baby, not ever, because then dad will have to hurt the guy who broke your heart" he whispered

"She might grow up with my personality and I turned out alright" you said

"You turned out better then alright" he said "But guys like me are the ones I'm afraid of her being with, I mean, look at me" he said and sighed

"Hey you turned out fine" you said and kissed his temple "Everyone has a past Jem" you told him

"You're right, still no boyfriends" he said in a now more serious tone

"Well lucky for us we don't have to worry about that for a while" you said and Jem smiled 

Jeremy sat in his hotel room on the lounge with a beer in his hand and his phone in the other with your number up on the screen and a smoke burning away in the ash tray, as he attempted to call you he stopped himself and went into his photos instead, looking through the photos of you and him and how happy you both were, wishing that he could go back in time and change what happened, or a way to make things right. Instead of calling you he called his mom, distraught and heartbroken.

"Hey Jerry" Valerie's voice echoed through the phone

"Hey Mom" he said as he choked back tears

"What's the matter Jerry?" She asked him

"Everything, I still love Sierra mom" he said and squeezed his eyes shut "But she is engaged and has a baby to him" he said angrily "And it's not even his, it's mine" he let slip out

"What? Do they know that?" She asked, taken back by what her son had just confessed

"No and they never can, it would break her heart, I can't do that to her again, I can't take her away from the one person who brought her back to life, who made her believe again" he said through sobs, his head now hanging low and his hand running through his hair

"Aww Jerry" she cooed "Where are you?" 

"At some hotel, I don't even know where" he said

"Why don't you come home for a few days, it might help"

"I don't know if I can, I've been staying away from them, but making sure I'm close enough if she needs me and I know that sounds so stupid but I can't stay away from them" he explained "I love her mum and I love my daughter and I can't do a thing about it" 

"I'll come and stay with you for a few days" his mom said

"Can you bring Dad too?" He asked

"Of course, I'll be there soon" she said before hanging up, he packed his stuff, got in his car and drove home.

"You're not hungry yet baby, huh" Jem said to Ada as he pulled faces at her

"Your dad is a giant goofball" you said

"Don't worry, so is your mum" he said and then kissed your forehead "But I love her and you more than anything in this world" he said and smiled at you both.


	15. Chapter 15

Six months had passed and you hadn't heard from Jeremy at all, Ada had gotten a lot bigger and was still a daddy's girl, you had gotten home from work and Jem was asleep on the lounge with Ada asleep on his bare chest. Jem loved laying down with Ada on his chest, the sound of his heart always soothed her and helped her sleep, Ada's eyes shot open and stared at you sleepily, a small smile on her face.

"Hey beautiful" you cooed as you picked her up in your arms "Did you and Daddy have a big day huh" you said and she laughed, waking Jem up with a smile on his face.

"Hey gorgeous" he said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes

"Hey babe" you said and kissed his head

"How was work?" He asked

"Great, I sat down with Joel Edgerton today and we talked about the new film" you told him

"That's awesome, well done sweetheart" he said as he stood up and then pressed a tender kiss to your temple "Big day?" You asked

"Yeah, we went to the park, then we came home, watched movies and played with her toys, didn't we bubba" Jem said and kissed Ada's head

Ada smiled and clapped her hands together and you both smiled.

"Why don't you go for a shower and relax while I go to the shops and get some stuff for dinner" you suggested

"Ya sure?" He asked

"Positive"

"Ok sweetheart I'll see both of my girls when they get home" he said before kissing you sweetly and then kissing Ada's head.

You drove down to the shop with Ada, pushing her in the pram around the shop while she giggled. You were looking at the shelves and walking when you almost ran into a man, you looked up to apologise to see Jeremy standing there.

"Sorry" you mumbled

"It's fine" he said and let his eyes wonder to Ada, now unable to break his gaze at her, lost the minute she looked back at him with a smile "She's gorgeous" Jeremy said

"Yeah she is" you said

Jeremy felt a light grip on his finger and looked down to see Ada holding his finger in her little hand, his eyes turning soft as you searched them to notice something was wrong.

"Are you ok?" You asked

"I've gotta go" he said and practically ran out of the store

"Ok then" you mumbled and finished your shopping

You drove back home and fed Ada a bottle before you started cooking, you moved her rocker into the kitchen so you could watch her while you cooked.

"There's my gorgeous girls" Jem said as he walked into the kitchen 

"Da" Ada cried out happily, a cheeky smile on her face

"Did ya hear that sweetheart, she said her first word" Jem said excitedly as he sat on the floor in front of Ada

You smiled and knelt down next to Jem "Ma oma" she said and giggled

"That's right baby" Jem said as he entwined his hand with yours "Mommy and Daddy" he said, a tear rolling down his face

Ada clapped and giggled at Jem before you walked back over to the stove to finish cooking.

"Da da da da da" Ada continued

"Da's baby is smart" Jem said "Where's mummy?" Jem asked

"Ma..Ma?" She asked and looked around as Jem picked her up and walked over to you "Ma Ma" she called out

"That's right, Da is very proud of you and so is Mama, you're gettin' so big baby" he said and kissed the tip of her nose, causing her to giggle.

"I saw Jeremy at the shop today" you told Jem

"He didn't give ya a hard time did he?" Jem asked defensively 

"No, he was actually a little weird" you said

"How so?"

"Well he was ok at first and then Ada gripped his finger and it was like he completely freaked out" you explained

"That is weird, but I guess the last time he saw ya he thought the baby was his, maybe he is just mourning something he never had" Jem explained

"That makes sense" you said "You're smarter than you think, you know that?" You asked

"I do now" he said and kissed you "I've got plans with you later" he said and winked

"I'll hold you to that" you said and bit down on your bottom lip

"You'd wanna be holdin' on to somethin' gorgeous" he said with a smug smirk on his face 

"We'll see, won't we" you said and chuckled while you finished cooking

Jem chuckled along and then walked into the lounge room with Ada, he turned the tv on and Ada clapped when she saw Sesame Street flash on the screen.

"Ya like this one huh" Jem said

"Da" she mumbled as her eyes focused to the screen

Jeremy drove to his Moms house and walked straight inside and into his Mom in the kitchen.

"Hey Jerry" she said and turned to him

"I seen Ada and Sierra today" he said and sat down, still a little shocked

"You still haven't told them have you?" Valerie asked

"No and I never will" he said "she is so gorgeous" Jeremy said with a smile on his face

"Ok well you relax, I've just have to call your sister" she said

"Ok" Jeremy said

Valerie walked outside and dialled your number on her phone, you looked down at your phone to the unknown number and hesitantly answered it.

"Hello?" You asked

"Hello Sierra it's Valerie" she said

"Oh hi, how are you?" You asked

"I'm ok thankyou, I was wondering if we could catch up tomorrow over a coffee?" She asked

"Uhm sure, I have to work until two in the afternoon but after that I'm free" you told her

"Great, shall we meet at the small coffee shop around from my place?"

"Sure, that'd be great" you said

"Great, well I'll see you tomorrow dear" she softly 

"Bye Valerie" you said and hung up

"Who's Valerie?" Jem asked

"Jeremy's mum" you said

"What did she want?" 

"To catch up over coffee, I have no idea why, I haven't spoken to his mom since Jeremy left me" you said

"That is odd, don't dwell on it too much gorgeous, it's probably nothin'" Jem said

"Yeah, I guess you're right" you said and smiled at Jem playing with Ada.


	16. Chapter 16

Ada let out a yawn and Jem smiled.

"Are you tired baby girl?" Jem cooed

"Da" she mumbled and rubbed her eyes

"Yeah you're tired" he said as he picked her up and rocked her gently, her eyes closing as she slowly drifted off and you smiled.

"Dinner is ready" you said as you walked into the loungeroom and took Ada "Go eat and I'll put her to bed"

"Ok" he said and then pressed a gentle kiss to Ada's forehead

You took her upstairs, pressed a kiss to Ada's forehead before you placed her in the crib and walked back downstairs into the kitchen, you sat next to Jem and finished your food.

"You go and sit down and I'll do the dishes" Jem told you

"It's ok, I'll do them" you said 

"Go sit down sweetheart" he demanded

"Ok ok" you said and raised your hands in defeat

"Good" he said and kissed you tenderly before you walked into the lounge room and sat down on the couch

Jem finished off the dishes and then straddled you on the lounge, a playful smile on his face.

"What's this?" You asked

"Told ya I had plans for ya" he simply said

"Oh really lover boy" you tease as you entwined your hands with his

"That's right sweetheart" he said before leaning forward to nip at your bottom lip "Think ya can keep quiet?" He asked you 

"I think I can, but can you?" You asked, a cheeky smile on your face

"I guess we'll find out" he said as he stood up and threw his shirt across the room, you hands wondering over his stomach and chest as he slowly undressed you and then crawled back on top of you, his jeans still on but his belt loose.

"You forgot something" you told him

"Ya gunna have to beg for it gorgeous" he said as he slid his hand between your thighs, ghost his thumb over your now throbbing bud, a light moan escaping your mouth "Ya want more?" He asked, teasing you painfully slow

"Fuck Jem" you moaned

"Gunna have to do better than that sweetheart" he said

"Please Jem, please fuck me" you begged 

"That's my girl" he said as he stood up and dropped his pants around his ankles

He climbed back atop you and slowly guided himself inside you, his pace slow and steady as he cupped your face and kissed you sweetly.

"Hold on tight gorgeous" he grunted low and husky in your ear

With that Jem picked his pace up as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders as pleasure quickly took you over and Jem fucked you right through your first undoing, his hand covering your mouth to muffle the loud moans escaping your mouth and his mouth sucking, kissing and biting at that sweet spot on your neck. Your second orgasm drew near and Jem's arms were weakening, telling you that he was close too, beads of sweat running down his arms as the both of you finally came undone, Jem thrusting one more time as he filled you up, his forehead pressed to yours as he kissed you sweetly, his chest heaving as he tried catching his breath alongside you.

Minutes had passed and the both of you finally caught your breaths back, he carried you upstairs and showered with you before you both went to bed and had finally fallen asleep in each other's arms. You woke in the morning to Ada giggling in her crib, you picked her up in her arms and she smiled brightly at you.

"Ma" she said and smiled

"Hey beautiful" you said and kissed her forehead

"Da?" She asked and looked around

"Da is asleep baby" you told her softly

"Da ajsjdk" she dribbled out

"That's right baby" you said and chuckled

"Da!" She yelled out when she saw Jem standing behind you

"You love Da huh" you said with a smile and Ada clapped her hands and giggled at Jem pulling faces

"And Da loves you too baby" Jem said as he stood next to you and wrapped an arm around your waist and then kissed the tip of Ada's nose

"Kiss for Da?" You asked her

Ada pressed her small mouth to Jem's and gave him a quick peck before she leaned back and held her arms out to Jem.

"Good morning baby" Jem said as he took her from you and tickled Ada, sending her into a fit of laughter "You off to work gorgeous?" Jem asked

"After I get changed" you told him

"Well how about we let Ma get ready for work and I'll get you some breakfast" Jem suggested and Ada clapped

Jem walked downstairs and into the kitchen with Ada while you changed, you walked back to the kitchen, kissed Jem and Ada and then left for work. It was a long day, meetings and casting auditions for your new film, you already had Joel Edgerton and had asked him to help you pick out some candidates for the auditions.

"Why don't you go take a break, I have to go and do some running around" you explained to Joel

"Ok cool, I'll just hang around here" he told you before you left

You hurried to your car and drove to the small coffee shop to meet Valerie, you saw her from the corner of your eye and made your way to her table where she greeted you with a tight hug before you sat down.

"How are you Valerie?" You asked

"I'm great thankyou, and you?" She asked politely 

"Better then ever" you said with a smile

"I'll be honest with you, I asked you to meet me here so we could talk about Ada" she simply said

"Uh ok" you said a little confused

"Have you spoken to Jeremy lately?" She asked you

"Very briefly yesterday while I was shopping" you said

"I don't know how to tell you, but Jeremy's is Ada's father" she put it simply 

"No, the test results came back and proved that Jem was" you said and stood up

"Jerry paid the doctor to say that" she told you

"He what?!" You said, now angry

"You should speak with him" she said

"Oh don't you worry, I will" you told her and then stormed out

You immediately dialled Jeremy's number as you made your way back to the car.

"Hey Sierra" he answered a little shocked

"How fucking dare you!" You screamed down the phone


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh no" Jeremy sighed "Mom told you didn't she?" He asked

"All you've got is oh no?" You asked "I can't believe you"

"At least let me explain ok, look I couldn't hurt you like that, not again" Jeremy explained 

"You lied to me again, just goes to show that some people just can't change Jeremy!"

"I lied to protect you" he said and sighed "I'm sorry I really am, you don't have to tell Jem, he doesn't have to know, just let him be happy with you" Jeremy begged

"I'm not going to lie to Jem, I'm not you!" You yelled and hung up, you called Jem straight after.

"Hey gorgeous" Jem said sweetly through the phone

"Hey, can you meet me at the office in five?" You asked

"Sure, everythin' ok?" He asked

"We have to talk" you told him

"Ok, I'm on my way" he said and then hung up

You drove back to the office, Joel was sitting down reading over the script and you told him you'd be with him in a minute. Jem had arrived with Ada, he walked into your office, now worried about you.

"Sierra what's goin' on?" He asked in a panic

"I had coffee with Jeremy's Mom" you told him

"And?" He asked

"Jeremy paid the doctor to say that you were Ada's father" you told him, unsure of how he would react

"I don't care what those test results said, Ada's my daughter, no matter what that piece of paper says sweetheart and if he tries takin' her away from me, he's in for a shock" Jem told you

"Really?" You asked

"Really" he said as he stroked your cheek with his thumb and then kissed you tenderly 

"You're sure?" You asked

"As sure as I am about marrying you" he said with a smile

"Da, Ma" Ada babbled with a smile

"Hey baby" you said and kissed her head "Are you being good for Da?"

"Da" she said and clapped

"Yeah, you're a good girl" you said with a smile

"Don't worry about a thing sweetheart, I'll meet you back home and I'll even have dinner ready when you get back" Jem told you as he pulled you into him for a tight hug

"I might be a little late" you told him "I've still got quite a few auditions to get through" you explained

"Then I'll start cooking a little later, don't worry, I got you gorgeous" he whispered in your ear and kissed your temple "Now get back to work and then get ya ass home so I can take care of ya" he demanded

"Ok, I'll see you at home, bye baby" you said and kissed Ada's head

"I love you" Jem said before he left

"I love you both too" you said with a smile

It took you a few more hours for you and Joel to get through the rest of the auditions and by the time you had gotten home it was 9:30pm and you walked inside and laid on the lounge.

"Go get Ma baby" Jem said and put Ada down as she crawled out to you and pulled herself up by holding the lounge, her tiny hand gripping your finger.

"Ma" she babbled and smiled at you

"Hey baby" you said as you picked her up, and sat her down in your lap "You crawling now too, god you're growing up quick" you said and kissed her temple

"Ma, Da" she babbled gleefully 

"Hey gorgeous" Jem said and kissed your temple "You look exhausted"

"I'm ok" you told him

"That's a lie" he said

"Ok I'm a little bit tired" you said

"Still lyin'" he said as he ran a hand through your hair "Look, how about you go and take a long bath, I'll feed Ada, put her down and finish cooking" he suggested

"Jem it's fine" you told him

"I'm not takin' no for an answer sweetheart" he said "Please?" He asked and gave you the puppy dog look

"Ok fine" you said "But I've got the day off tomorrow so I'll be looking after you two" you told him

"Just go relax already will ya" he said and chuckled

"Ok" you said and sat up

Jem took Ada while you went upstairs and took a much needed bath, he fed Ada and then put her in her crib after she fell asleep on his chest. He finished cooking dinner and played it up as there was a knock at the door.

"Jeremy" Jem said softly after he opened the door

"I get you're probably pissed at me" he started and got cut off when Jem hit him

"Sorry" Jem said "You just hurt her by lying again, but I get it" Jem explained

"Really?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah, if the tables were turned, I'd do the same thing" he told Jeremy 

"I didn't mean for it to happen like this, god the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her" he explained

"I know, but sometimes you do it without even knowing" Jem explained

"You think I can talk to her?"

"Not tonight, I don't think she would anyway, but give her some time and I think she will" Jem said,a small smile on his face

"Ok and thanks" Jeremy said before leaving

Jem smiled and closed the door, he walked back into the kitchen and lit two candles, placing them in the middle of the table, when you walked into the kitchen Jem was standing beside the table, that adoring smile on his face and a rose in his hand. You smiled and walked towards him and he handed you the rose and hugged you tight.

"I know it's been crazy lately Sierra, but I'll always be your man and I'll always be Ada's dad, nothing will ever change that" he whispered in your ear, those words were exactly what you needed to hear after the day you'd had.

"God I love you" you said as you squeezed your eyes shut

"I love you too Sierra" he whispered softly and then kissed your temple


	18. Chapter 18

"I don't know what I did to deserve you" you said quietly

"And I don't know what I did to deserve you either, yet here we are and we fit together perfectly" Jem said with a smile "Now sit down and let's eat because I have another surprise for you after this" he said and pulled your chair out for you.

The both of you sat down and ate and then Jem did the dishes, your attempt to help him failed numerous times. You sat on the lounge and Jem walked out with a smile on his face, he started up the fireplace and turned all the lights off, including the TV.

"Now lay down on your stomach in front of the fireplace" he told you

"What's this for?" You asked

"Just lay down gorgeous" he pleaded

You did as he asked you and laid on your stomach in front of the fireplace, Jem slid your shirt up and then threw it on the lounge, he straddled you, each of his legs now either side of your waist, you felt him pour something cold on your back which caused you to twitch.

"Relax sweetheart" he whispered in your ear, his hands now massaging your back slowly.

You let out a deep breath and closed your eyes as Jem's hands worked magic all over your back, up your neck and on your shoulders, your worries and thoughts suddenly faded to black.

"Feel better?" He asked

"Mmm" you mumbled 

"Good" he whispered softly in your ear

You finally drifted off and when you finally woke up Jem was carrying you to bed, he placed you down gently and them crawled in, his arms wrapped around you as you curled up to his side, your head resting on his chest and his cheek resting against your chest as you both fell asleep. You woke up to Ada crying and you made her a bottle and then fed her, you laid back down in bed with Ada between you and Jem, his eyes opened and he rolled onto his side so he could drape and arm over Ada.

"Morning beautiful girl" he cooed to Ada

"Da!" She babbled excitedly and huddled upto him

 

It didn't take you and Jem long to fall back asleep either, nor did it take long for Jem to wake back up to Ada playing with Jem's hand.

"How about we go downstairs so we don't wake Ma up" Jem suggested

"Ma?" She asked

"Kiss for Ma?" Jem asked her

Ada crawled over to you and kissed your cheek before Jem picked her up and took her downstairs, you woke up a little over an hour later and walked downstairs to see Jem and Ada sitting on the floor, Jem had bathed her and was changing her, that moment just bought a huge smile to your face.

"There's Ma" Jem said as he finally finished dressing Ada

"Ma!" Ada yelled and crawled over to you

"Hey baby girl" you said and picked her up in your arms, giving her a hug "What have you and Da been doing huh"

"Well we played games and then Ada had a bath" Jem said as he walked over to you "Also good morning" he said and kissed you

"Good morning to you too" you said with a smile

"I decided that we are all going out for lunch today" Jem said

"That sounds good" you said

"Well I think we all need to get out of the house, especially you since you've been working like crazy" he said

"Like you haven't" you said

"It's not work" he said and then kissed your temple "Now go and get changed and I'll meet you in the car" Jem told you

"Ok" you said and ran upstairs to change

When you got in the car you wound your window down and enjoyed the cool breeze that came along with the sun. Jem stopped off at a small little place by the park, you ordered your food and then took it over to the park, you sat down with Ali between you and Jem and she giggled at the birds.

"Bird" Jem said

"Bd" she babbled

"Close baby" you told her

"Bird" Jem repeated

"Bir" she babbled

"You are one smart girl baby" Jem said and she clapped her hands

You ate your lunch in the sun and then both of you played with Ada, Jem took her on the swing with him and she laughed as he would slowly swing through the air.

"What one do you want to go on next?" Jem asked

Ada pointed to the slide so you took her on and she giggled when Jem would stand at the end and catch her. By the time you had left Ada had fallen asleep in Jem's arms as he carried her back to the car, you drove home and them Jem put Ada to bed, the both of you kissing her forehead gently.

"Thank you" Jem said softly

"What for?" You asked

"For not giving up on me" he said with a smile

"I'll never give up on you" you told him

"I'll never give up on you either" he said and then kissed your temple "How about we order in and watch some movies" he suggested

"Let's just do that" you said and walked downstairs with him

Jem's arms now wrapped around you as you watched your favourite movie and ate takeout.

"Next weeks the week gorgeous" he whispered in your ear

"I can't wait to marry you" you told him

"I can't wait to marry you either" he said with an adoring smile "I'd probably be dead or in jail if it wasn't for you"

"No you wouldn't" you told him

"I would of, but now I've got everythin' I've ever wanted" he confessed

"So do I" you said and hugged him and you noticed he slightly flinched

"You ok?" You asked

"Surprise gorgeous" he said as he lifted his shirt over his head to reveal the new tattoo on his ribs, your name and Ada's name

"Jem that's beautiful" you said as you stared at it

"Just like you gorgeous" he said and then kissed you tenderly "I love you"

"I love you too James" you said with a wide smile


	19. Chapter 19

"We didn't watch movies or play, Ada came with me to the tattoo shop, surprisingly she loves Ray" Jem told you

"That doesn't surprise me, kids love Ray" you said

"So ya like it?" He asked

"I love it" you told him

"Good, now bed sounds good, waht ya think?" He asked

"I think that sounds brilliant" you said

"Then let's go gorgeous" he said, quickly stood up and held his hand out to you

You smiled and took his hand before he quickly pulled you to your feet, he threw you over his shoulder and carried you upstairs, you wrapped your arms around him and rested your head on his chest, a small smile forming on his face as his arms wrapped around you in return. You fell asleep quite easily that night, as did Jem, that is until you and Jem woke up to a loud bang downstairs.

"Go into Ada's room and lock ya'self in there gorgeous" Jem demanded

"Let's just call the police" you suggested

"By the time they get here god knows what could happen, and I'm not about to let anyone hurt my girls" he said and walked you quietly into Ada's room "Now stay here"

Jem quietly shut the door and walked downstairs to see a man with a gun who had just gotten into the kitchen, he took a deep breath and then ran straight towards the man, tackling him straight through the huge glass doors, he fought with the man and fought hard, you heard a gunshot and immediately thought the worst. You called Frowley and then walked outside, closing Ada's door behind you, you walked down quietly only to see Jem laying just outside the door, a gun shot to his stomach and blood everywhere.

"Jem!" You screamed as you ran to his side, you immediately placed your hands over the wound and put as much pressure as you could on it "Jem please, please stay with me" you begged as tears fell from your eyes

"I'm sorry" he breathed out and gripped your hand

"Don't be sorry, police are on their way, and paramedics, you just have to stay with me" you told him

"I don't know..." He choked out

"Shhh, it's ok"

"I don't know if I can" he told you

"Jem don't say that, please don't say that" you sobbed as Frowley busted through the door, police behind him and breaching all angles of the house

"Clear! Get the fucking meds in here now!" Frowley demanded as he knelt down and pressed his hands down over yours to add more pressure.

Paramedics immediately rushed in "Mam you need to move" one of them told you, but you couldn't, Frowley pulled you away from Jem and wrapped his arms around you tight enough to suffocate you, you felt like your whole world was falling apart.

"What happened?" Frowley asked in your ear

"I don't know... there was a bang and then Jem told me to stay in the room with Ada..and I just" you said and sobbed harder

"Ok ok, it's ok, let's go get Ada and head down to the hospital" he suggested and walked you upstairs

Ada was wide awake, laying in her crib staring at the roof.

"Ma, Da?" She asked as she pulled herself to a standing position

"Hey baby" you said 

"Da" she babbled

"Come here sweetheart" Frowley said and picked her up "Come on" he said and placed an arm around you

Frowley took Ada's seat from your car and placed it in his, then he drove straight to the hospital. You waited for hours on end, Frowley placed his jacket around you and even played with Ada while you waited, you started pacing, then cried again.

"What's taking them so long? Shouldn't they be done by now?" You asked nervously between your sobs and pleas

"Gunshots can be difficult, how about I go and get you a coffee?" Frowley asked "How about we go and get your mum a coffee?" He asked Ada and she clapped

You sat quietly until you felt a familiar hand on your shoulder, a familiar voice, familiar arms wrapping tightly around you.

"Is he going to be ok?" Jeremy asked

"He has to be, he just has to" you said, looking at him helplessly 

"I'm sorry, I came as soon as I found out" he told you

"I can't lose him Jeremy, I can't lose Jem" you explained

"Jem's a tough son of a bitch he'll be ok" he reassured you as Frowley walked around the corner with Ada and your coffee 

"Get out" Frowley told him

"Frowley it's ok" you told him "He's here as a friend" you explained

"I have to be here for her, just as a friend" Jeremy explained and Frowley nodded at him

Frowley tried handing you your coffee and even though you refused, both Jeremy and Frowley wouldn't take no for an answer. Ada was sleeping peacefully in Frowley's arms which brought you some peace of mind knowing that she hadn't been scared of what had happened, but god you were so scared yourself and it was written all over your face. You draped your head down and stared at the floor, hoping, praying that the doctor would come out and give you some good news, that Jem would be ok.

Another two hours had gone past and you were now ropeable, the only thing keeping you together was Ada, Jeremy and Frowley and your heart started aching more and more, you remembered the way he smelt, how his hand fitted yours perfectly, the day you first met and the day you fell in love with him, every memory came flooding back like an ocean.


	20. Chapter 20

The doctor finally walked out and straight towards you.

"Please tell me he is ok?" You begged as you jumped to your feet, Jeremy's hand on your shoulder giving you a light reassuring squeeze

"The bullet did a lot of damage and we lost him for a second, we were able to stabilise him to finish the surgery, he is ok for now but we will be keeping him in for a while to keep a close eye on him, gunshots can be tricky" he explained

"Can I see him?" You asked

"Of course, he's been asking for you and Ada since he woke" the doctor told you

Frowley carefully placed Ada in your arms and then the doctor took you in to see Jem, when you walked in he looked like absolute hell, he was staring out the window until he felt your hand grip his.

"Oh thank god you're ok" he said and sighed "fuck I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he said through teary eyes

"It's ok Jem" you said and kissed his forehead "I'm just glad you're ok" you told him as tears slowly rolled down your cheek

"Hey don't cry gorgeous" he said and wiped your tears away as you sat in the chair next to his bed

"I'm sorry" you said

"Don't be sorry Sierra, it's not ya fault" he told you "You need sleep" he told you

"I'm fine" you told him

"No ya not, I can see it all over ya face sweetheart" he said as he stared at you

"The house is a crime scene anyway" you told him

"So ask Jeremy" he suggested

"It's fine"

"I'll call him myself if I have to" Jem said

"He's outside, he heard what happened and came straight away" you told him, cringing a little

"Go get him for me and then get a coffee" he told you 

"Jem we're fine" you said

"Don't make me get up gorgeous"

"Ok ok" you said and kissed his forehead before walking out of the room

"How is he?" Jeremy and Frowley asked in unison

"He's ok, thank god" you said and sighed with relief "He wants to talk to you Jeremy"

"Ok then" Jeremy said and walked into his room hesitantly 

"Before ya ask I need a favour" Jem said

"What is it?" Jeremy asked

"I don't like you and you don't like me, I know that, but my girls need somewhere to stay and someone looking after them, think you can do that for me?" He asked Jeremy

"Of course, if needed when you get out, you're more then welcome to stay too" Jeremy said

"Thanks bro" Jem said and shook his hand

"You're welcome man" Jeremy told him

"She's stubborn as hell, but she needs sleep and I can't do much about that right now" Jem said

"I know, I've got you man" Jeremy told him and flashed him am assuring smile before leaving

"Well?" You asked Jeremy

"Let's go, you and Ada are staying at my place until further notice" Jeremy said

"Thanks Jeremy but I think I'll just stay here" you mumbled

"Please go gorgeous, ya need to look after yaself" Jem said as he walked out of the room and leaned against his door

"Jesus Christ" Frowley said as he and Jeremy ran over to Jem

"I ain't gettin' back in that bed until you and Ada go with Jeremy" Jem told you

"Ok ok" you finally forfeighted 

"Good, now come ere' so I can say goodbye" Jem demanded

You walked over to him and he kissed you tenderly and then kissed the tip of Ada's nose.

"I love you two" Jem said with a smile

"And we love you too" you said and smiled back

"Good, now go get some sleep" he demanded and you nodded

Frowley helped Jem back into his bed and then met you in the carpark so he could put Ada's seat into Jeremy's car and before you knew it you were on the way to Jeremy's

"Thanks" you mumbled as you stared out the window

"Anytime" he told you 

When you got to Jeremy's he set up the portable crib he had in the spare room so you could put Ada down.

"Could you do me one more favour?" You asked

"Anything" he told you

"Do you think you could go to my place and pack some clothes into a bag for me?"

"Sure" he said and held his hand out

You handed him the key and then called Frowley so he could pass the message on to whatever officers were at your house, so they'd let him in without any trouble, Jeremy remembered how you wearing Jem's sweater the day he saw you again so he packed that into your bag along with some other clothes before he drove back home. Reporters were being held back by police officers outside and Jeremy had to wear sunglasses, a hat and his hoodie so that he wouldn't be recognised.

He got back quickly and handed you the bag when you walked inside.

"Thanks" you said

"It's ok" he told you as a tear fell down your cheek "Hey it's ok" he said as he wrapped his arms around you "Why don't you go take a shower and then get some sleep"

"Ok" you said

"There's an en suite in your room" he said as he walked you to your room

Jeremy closed the door and then walked back downstairs while you went for a shower, changed into Jem's sweater and a pair of jeans and then laid down and fell asleep, you didn't even hear Ada wake up crying but Jeremy did, he quietly walked into the room, picked Ada up and then drove to the store to get some bottles and formula for her, all the while you were sound asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

When you woke up you saw that Ada wasn't in her crib so you decided to walk downstairs and look for her, only to see Jeremy sitting on the lounge with Ada in his arms, a smile on his face. 

Ada looked at Jeremy confused "Jeremy" he cooed to her

"Jermy?" She asked

"Wow you really are smart" Jeremy said with a smile just as you walked down stairs "Oh hey" he said "I'm sorry, she was crying and you needed sleep" Jeremy explained

"It's ok" you said and sat down next to him

"You feel better now that you've got some sleep?" He asked

"Yeah I do"

"You want a coffee or something to eat?" He asked softly

"Sure, a coffee sounds great" you told him

"Ok I'm on it" he said and handed Ada to you

"Ma" she babbled excitedly 

"Hello baby" you said and kissed her nose, just like Jem would

"Da?" She asked as her hands rested either side if your face

"Da is sick baby, hopefully he'll be home in a few days" you told her

"Ick?" She repeated

"Yeah baby" you said

"You still take your coffee the same?" Jeremy called out

"Yeah" you called back

You sat pulling faces at Ada until Jeremy brought your coffee out, you placed Ada down and she played with a bear that Jeremy had given her while you were asleep. You slowly sipped on your coffee and then called Jem.

"Hey gorgeous, did you and Ada get some sleep?" He asked you

"Hey Jem, we sure did, not the same without you though" you admitted 

"I know babe, but I'll be back before ya know it" he said softly "Hang on a sec will ya, fuck I'm talkin' to my fiancé" you heard him say

"Jem, what's going on?" You asked, a little concerned

"Nothin' sweetheart I just didn't get much sleep after you and Ada left, actually I didn't get any at all and my doctor wants me to take some damn sleeping pill" he explained

"Then take it, you need to sleep too Jem"

"I know gorgeous and I will, can ya put me on loud speaker so I can say hi to my baby girl?" He asked

"Of course" you said and quickly switched it to loud speaker "Ada say hello to Da"

"Da!" She yelled as she crawled over to you and looked around

"Hey baby girl, are you being good for Ma?" He asked her

"Yaaa" she babbled

"That's my girl" Jem said happily "Da loves bubba"

"Da lud" she babbled, attempting to copy him

"You look after your Ma for me bubba" Jem said "I love you Sierra, I love you Ada"

"We love you to Jem, now get some sleep" you demanded 

"Goodnight" he said before hanging up

"I've gotta run out for a while and do some work stuff, I'll leave the keys for the spare car here for you" he said and handed them to you

"It's fine" you told him

"Too bad" he said before leaving

Ada held her arms out to you and you picked her up in your arms, her head rested on your shoulder and her eyes shut, it was a long day and you missed Jem so much, you were quite lost without him, without hearing his voice or having his hand entwined with yours. By the time Jeremy had gotten home it was quite late and you were asleep on the lounge with Ada on your chest, Jeremy took her upstairs and placed her in the crib gently, placing a blanket over her.

Jeremy then headed back downstairs and picked you up in his arms to carry him to bed.

"Jem" you mumbled and buried your face into the crook of his neck, your arms now wrapped around his shoulders.

Jeremy smiled as he lightly placed you in bed, just as he tried to walk away your hand gripped his.

"Jem come to bed" you mumbled

"I wish I could, but I'm not Jem" Jeremy said as he let go of your hand and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him

He walked back downstairs and poured a small amount of whiskey into a glass, he took the bottle and his glass and sat down on the lounge, sipping at cup after cup until he couldn't drink anymore, his bottle and cup beside the longe on the floor with Jeremy splayed out on the lounge, completely passed out. He woke up earlier hours of the morning only to run to the bathroom and throw up, you had heard him and knocked lightly on the bathroom door.

"Jeremy are you ok?" You asked

"I don't know" he told you as you walked in "I drank myself to sleep last night after I carried you to bed, you thought I was Jem and you wanted me to come to bed with you, that's when I realised you really don't love me anymore" he said and sighed

"Jeremy you have to move on" you told him

"I can't" he told you, his eyes soft and his voice pleading with you "I've tried, I really have, but it doesn't matter because everytime I end up in some messed up relationship it goes to shit because I always talk about you or I'll call her by your name" he explained

"If you were this guy when we were together then maybe things might have been different" you told him as you poured him a glass of water

"I just wish I could go back in time" he said softly

"I don't" you said and handed him the water before you walked out of the bathroom, into the spare room and laid back in bed.


	22. Chapter 22

You couldn't get back to sleep so you walked back into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bath tub, Jeremy's eyes wide as he looked up at you, the pain clear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I screwed up" he told you

"It's ok" you said

"Really?" He asked

"It is now"

"What do you mean now?" He asked you confused

"It means it doesn't bother me anymore" you explained "None of it, because I moved on and I'm happy"

"I didn't mean to hurt you Sierra, never" he said

"Let me tell you how I remember it, I asked you if we needed to talk, or if you didn't love me anymore, wanted to end this and you said no" you said "We're fine, I just have to go out" you told me

"I didn't..."

"Let me finish" you demanded

"Ok" he simply said

"You came back to my place later that night, no hello no hugs or a kiss, you went straight to bed, the minute I laid down you got up and slept on the lounge, I cried myself to sleep, I came home from work the next day to a note on the table that said we were over, no explanation, no anything. The day after I come home from work and you're in my bed with some other girl, that was your girlfriend? She asked and the both of you laughed, I had the police come and kick your ass out of my house, just like you deserved" you said and sighed a breath of relief 

There was silence for a minute "So have I forgiven you? No, will I ever? No, do I love you? No and I never will" you told him as you heard Ada giggling "Now me and Ada are going to see Jem"

You grabbed Ada, made her a bottle and then headed straight to the hospital, when you walked into Jem's room Ada's face lit up.

"Da!" She called out

"There's my baby" Jem said "Can you put her on the bed so I can say hello gorgeous?" He asked you

"Of course" you said and sat her down next to Jem, on the unharmed side of his stomach.

"Hey baby" Jem said, a smile on his face as he kissed the tip of her nose "Now are you being good for Ma?"

"Yaa" she babbled "Ma, Da" she said and clapped

"That's right baby, and who's Da's princess?" He asked

Ada looked confused and then pointed to herself with a smile.

"That's right" he said and then kissed the tip of her nose again

"I miss you" you said and kissed Jem sweetly

"I miss the both of ya too" Jem said before kissing your temple, Ada now curled up on Jem's chest, her little fingers tracing his chest and a smile now apparent on Jem's face.

"Ada's been asking for you"

"What did you tell her?" He asked

"That you're sick and will be home soon" you told him

"Da ick" she repeated, her big blue eyes looking at Jem's 

"Yeah baby, but Da will be back soon, I promise" he said as he ran his hand gently through her short hair

"Ya" she said and closed her eyes

"I really want to be back home with you two" he quietly whined

"So do we, but only when the doctor says you can" you told him 

"How's Jeremy?" Jem asked

"Ugh" you mumbled "Hungover" you told him

Jem chuckled lightly and then squeezed your hand.

"I know ya don't like him sweetheart but I can't be there right now, I wish I could and I'm sorry" he said and then kissed the top of your hand

"It's ok Jem, it's not your fault" you told him as you rested your head on his shoulder

Ada started snoring and you couldn't help but chuckle along quietly with Jem.

"Just like her dad" you told him

"True, her head is always layin' across my heart tho, who do ya think she gets that from?" He joked back

"You make a valid point" you said

"I really wanna hurt the guy who put my girls in danger though" he told you, his teeth gritting

"You don't have to, Frowley and Dino will get him or her, I can guarantee it" you reassured him

"Dino move in the back, I'll take the front" Frowley said through his earpiece

Frowley burst through the front door and Dino through the back, the man was trapped and decided he would try and run at Frowley and fight his way out, too bad that Frowley brought the but of his gun down across the mans nose. The guy now laid on the floor unconscious, his blood spilled all over him, a smile on Frowley's face as he flipped him over and handcuffed him, he then dragged him to his car with the help of Dino and took him down to the station.

"Somethin's wrong" Jem said and looked down at you "What's the matter?"

"Jeremy's still not over me" you told him

"I wouldn't be either if I was him" Jem said "You and Ada are the two best things to have ever happened to me"

"You and Ada are the best things that have happened to me too" you told him

"I love you Sierra" he told you before kissing the top of your head

"I love you too James"you said and smiled just as your phone had vibrated in your pocket "Hey Frowley" you said softly

"I got some good news, I got the bastard, I think he's still unconscious though" he told you as he poked the man 

"That's great, why is he unconscious?" You asked

"Well I smacked him with the but of my gun, broke his nose, possible fractured eye socket and when he wakes up next he will have a broken jaw too if he doesn't talk" Frowley told you.

You laughed, said your goodbyes and then told Jem the great news and he too laughed, his spirits now lifted a little knowing that the man who could have hurt his girls had now been caught.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey gorgeous" Jem mumbled

"Yeah Jem?" You asked

"Can you get me a coffee please?" He asked

"Of course, I'll be back in a sec" you told him and then kissed his forehead.

You went across the road to a small cafe and got Jem a coffee, while you were waiting Jeremy called you.

"There's something else I didn't tell you" he said softly

"I know, you cheated on me with her, for three months and during those same three months you proposed, I'm not stupid Jeremy, in fact it was a dead give away" you told him

"You didn't say anything, ever" he mumbled

"Because I was hoping you'd man up and tell me you'd made a mistake but you didn't, was she worth it Jeremy" you asked

"No" he said regretful

"Well there you go" you said before hanging up

You finally got your order and walked back across the road and into Jem's room, you placed his coffee down on his small table and sipped at yours.

"Thanks gorgeous" he said and kissed your hand, a smile on his face

"You're more then welcome" you said with a smile

"I love you gorgeous" Jem told you

"I love you too Jem" you said "How are you feeling?"

"Aside from bein' shot, I actually feel pretty good right now" he said softly and looked down at Ada with a smile on his face "I'm the luckiest man in the world"

"And I'm the luckiest woman in the world" you told him and his head turned back towards you, his eyes shot wide and a huge smile on his face

"You look tired" he said as he stroked your cheek with his thumb

"So do you" you said softly

"I'll sleep when you sleep" he told you

"Fine, but I'm sleeping here" you told him

"I want ya to be in a bed, comfortable" he told you

"I'm comfortable wherever I am with you and Ada" you told him

"Ok then, now close ya eyes" he told you as he entwined his hand with yours

You smiled, let your head rest on Jem's shoulder and then closed your eyes, Jem smiled and rested his cheek against the top of your head, waiting for you to fall asleep before he did himself. Once he heard you lightly snoring, he closed his eyes and let his mind drift off.

"Good, you're awake" Frowley said to the man "Now you're gunna talk, or I'm gunna start breaking bones and if that doesn't work, I'll bring in the guy you shot and leave the room"

"You think that scares me" the man babbled

"It should, ever heard of James 'Jem' Coughlin?" Frowley asked

"Of course I have, the man is a legend in Boston, total badass, Doug McCray, I know about all of them" the man said with a smile

"Well genius, the guy you shot just happens to be Jem, now he's really pissed off because you put his baby girl and his wife to be in harms way" Frowley said and smiled "Now the guys cleaned his life up and the only thing that's stopping him from putting two in your head is his family, but you see I have no problem calling his friend Dougie, I'll let him put you in the ground and no one will ever know" He added 

"You're full of shit" the man said

"I'll be back in twenty minutes" Frowley told him

Frowley went and paid a visit to Doug, told him what had happened and he was more then happy to go with Frowley, twenty minutes had passed and Dougie bursted through the doors of the interview room, Frowley them turned off the cameras and locked the door. Before the man could get two words in Doug had rained down punch after punch on him and then pulled out a gun and pushed it at his temple.

"Now I'm gunna start causin' some real fuckin' damage" Doug told the man

"Ok ok, I'll talk" he said

"Too late" he said and tucked his gun back into the waistband of his pants, he stood up and relentlessly kicked the man in the ribs, the loud sounds of them cracking filling the room.

Minutes had passed and Doug had unlocked the door and walked out of the room.

"He'll talk now, but he's gunna need a paramedic and a hospital bed" Doug told Frowley

"Good, this is a favour from Jem" he said and handed Doug a folder

"What's this?" He said and opened it to see his criminal records wiped clean

"A fresh start, I knew you were in Florida, I always have, but you and Jem have started over, made a clean slate" Frowley told him and then walked into the interview room

Back at the hospital Jem had woken up to the sound of his door opening and smiled when he saw Doug.

"What are you doin' here?" Jem asked quietly 

"Just had somethin' I had to do, Frowley told me what happened, I'm glad you're all ok" Doug said

"Thanks man, what are you doing with your life?" Jem asked

"I got a family now, a wife, an right year old and a two year old" Doug said with a smile

"That's good to hear" Jem said

"What about you?" Doug asked

"Ya already know my fiancé and over here is my baby girl Ada" Jem said with a proud smile

"Oh she's cute" Doug said

"She sure is" Jem said

"I better get back home, but if you need me, you call me, anything at all brother" Doug told him

"I will Dougie, take it easy brother" Jem said and then shook Doug's hand

"You too" he said and then left

Jem wasn't stupid, he put one and one together and figured out that Frowley would have gotten Dougie so that the guy would talk and it definitely worked.


	24. Chapter 24

You woke up around 7am the next morning to see Jem watching TV with Ada.

"Good morning" you said and smiled

"Morning gorgeous" Jem said "How'd ya sleep?"

"A lot better" you told him

"Good" he said and kissed your forehead

"Time for a checkup Mr Coughlin" the doctor said as he walked into the room

You picked Ada up and then the doctor helped Jem out of his bed, he was happy with how quickly Jem's wound was healing. He then cleaned the area and Jem flinched a little, he clenched his jaw and closed his eyes while the doctor bandaged him back up.

"So can I go home doc?" Jem asked

"Only if you get some rest and take it easy" he told him

"I will"

"Then I'll go get the paperwork" the doctor told him

"Hear that baby Da gets to go home" he cooed to Ada

"Da, ome" she babbled and clapped

"That's right baby, back home with my girls" he said

Frowley had taken you back home with Jem and Ada, when you walked inside you were surprised to see that the house wasn't still a mess.

"Doug and I fixed it up for you guys, anyway I better get back to work" Frowley said

"Thanks man" Jem said and shook his hand

"Most welcome" he said before leaving

"Ahh it feels good to be home" Jem said as Ada yawned

You made Ada a bottle and fed her, Jem kissed the tip of her nose before you took her upstairs and out her in her crib, she let out a yawn as you pulled her blankets over her, she closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly. You walked back downstairs and headed for the kitchen until Jem stood up and grabbed your hand.

"Come ere' gorgeous" he said and wrapped his arms around you tightly "God I missed this" he whispered

"Me too" you said and closed your eyes, taking in the moment "You hungry?"

"It can wait, I want to hold you a little longer" he told you

"Sounds like a good plan" you told him

The both of you stood there in each other's arms for a few more minutes, you finally felt comfort and warmth again, being back in Jem's all familiar arms, hearing the sound of his heart beating as you buried your face into his chest, his warmth breath against your skin and his scent calming you and making you forget everything for a while, if only for a few minutes, neither of you wanting to let go of each other.

After what felt like hours but only a mere few minutes, you made something to eat for you and Jem, put on his favourite movie and started up the fireplace, the both of you late and then Jem laid between your legs, the back of his head resting against your chest. You heard Jem start snoring half way through the movie and you looked down at him and smiled as you gently ran your fingers through his hair, you happily laid there and watched him sleep until you finally drifted off.

You woke up an hour later and watched Jem sleeping until his bright eyes opened and he smiled up at you.

"Sorry I fell asleep" he said

"Don't be, you needed it" you told him and held his hand

"It feels so good being back with you and Ada" 

"We're glad you're back" you said softly

"You know your arms feel like home" he told you

"So do yours" 

"Well I'm not goin' anywhere, not for a very long time" he told you before you leaned down to kiss his forehead sweetly, his eyes closing and a smile forming on his face

"Good, neither am I" you told him as there was a light knock on the door

Jem slowly sat up and then walked to the front door with you, when you opened it you weren't surprised to see Jeremy standing there in front of you both.

"I thought I'd bring your stuff back" he said and handed you your bag "There's also some of your old stuff" he said and held up another bag

"You can keep it, I don't need it anymore" you told him

"Are you sure?" He asked, a little taken back

"That was nearly seventeen years ago, that doesn't matter to me anymore" you told him

"Oh" he said, the hurt now written all over his face "Well I better go"

"Yeah" you said and watched him walk to the car, he gave you one last glance before you closed the door

"Ya should cut him a break" Jem said 

"Should I now?" You asked "You forget about how much he's lied?"

"If the roles were reversed I would have paid that doctor too, I wouldn't want to hurt you or Ada and ruin your chance at finally being happy" Jem explained "I know he's no saint, but neither am I babe" he told you and stared into your eyes

"Do you ever get tired of being right?" You asked him

"Sometimes" he said softly

You placed the bag down and then sat back down with Jem, huddled up to his side, your head resting against his chest.

"What he did to you all those years ago is beyond wrong but what he did recently, I get it and I'm not mad at him, if anything I'm thankful" Jem confessed

"Why thankful?" You asked

"Because he gave me the chance to be Ada's dad, it wouldn't have been easy staying away from her and letting another man do that job so that his ex and his daughter could be happy, with a proper family, a mom and dad that are together, that's hell for him" Jem explained

"Yeah you're right" you said as you thought about it, Jem kissing you tenderly as he cupped your face.

"Maybe just give him a break" he whispered in your ear and then hugged you "I know you can, because you gave me a break"


	25. Chapter 25

"I have a surprise for you when you're completely better" you told him

"Why wait?" He asked, that kinky smile on his face

"I don't really think you want to be back in the hospital because your stitches busted open" you told him

"Oh they won't burst" he told you and then kissed you, his tongue entering your mouth and dancing around with your tongue

"Mmm" you moaned into his mouth, you quickly stripped him down and then yourself before straddling his lap

You slowly lowered yourself onto him and Jem moaned as he gripped your hips hard enough to leave marks.

"Fuck" he said softly as you rocked back and forth against him

You felt Jem's mouth got and heavy against your neck as his thumb moved down to your now throbbing bud, rubbing it in hard, fast circles.

"Fuck Jem" you moaned and his hips bucked up in agreeance 

You rocked faster against him as you felt yourself nearing the edge.

"Come for me gorgeous" he grunted

That was your unwinding, you came hard against him, his hands now gripping yours as he sucked at your neck, your walls clamping down around him set him off in hot spurts, his teeth lightly nipping at your neck as he came, the both of you now breathless and at a loss for words, you got off h and crumbled in a heap next to him as you caught your breath back.

"You're amazing" Jem said and then kissed your temple

"How are you stitches?" You asked

"They're good" he told you "But you're better" he said with a dirty smile on his face

"So are you" you told him and then laughed 

There was a light knock at the door and the both of you quickly got dressed and then you ran to the door.

"Hey Frowley" you said 

"Three hours Jem really?" He said as he walked inside

"What?" He asked "We have needs, what's so bad about that"

"I don't know, maybe tearing the damn stitches" he told Jem

"Ok look I'm fine, my stitches are fine" he said

"Just take it easy" Frowley told him

"I am, I will" he assured him

"Good, the guy that shot you finally confessed, currently he is handcuffed to a hospital bed and then he is off to jail for a long long time" Frowley said

"You let Doug loose on him huh?" Jem asked

"How'd you know?" Frowley asked

"He came to see me in hospital, when Ada and Sierra were asleep" he told you

"Knew he would" Frowley said "Anyway I just thought id come and let you two know that the guy has been dealt to, but I gotta get back to work" Frowley said and then left

"Well at least he will be put away now" you said

"Exactly" Jem said "Now about Jeremy" he said

"Oh here we go" you said and sighed

"Uh uh, I'm going to ring him and invite him out for dinner and that way you and him can sort out things and put the past in the past" he told you before dialling Jeremy

"Hey" Jeremy said softly

"Hey Jeremy it's Jem, me and Sierra were wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner" Jem said with a smile on his face, meanwhile you were shaking your head

"Yeah actually it was her idea" he continued

"You're going to pay for that" you whispered in his free ear

"Yeah seven is fine, ok man I'll see you then, ok bye" Jem said and then hung up

"You son.." You started but Jem cut you off

"Uh uh, you can punish me all you want but we both know this needs to be sorted out" he told you and then kissed you

"Fine" you simply said "I can tell you that it's just going to end up with me and him arguing"

"As long as it gets sorted out" he told you with a smile

"You're smiling now" you told him and then went upstairs to take a shower

Jem knew you weren't happy about tonight but he knew he had to do something so that you would all get along, even if he still didn't trust Jeremy around you, he was willing to give him a proper chance. Seven had rolled around quickly and Jeremy was now sitting at the table with you and Jem as you ate, when you were finished it was quiet for a few minutes and Jem shook his head.

"Ok, you two better start talking, this needs to get sorted out now" Jem demanded

"Fine I'll start" you said "Why'd it take you sixteen years to finally man up and admit you cheated?" You asked

"I don't know, I didn't know how to tell you but I tried looking for you" he said

"Oh really?" You asked

"Yeah"

"No you didn't Jeremy because I slept in my car at the place where we first met and you never turned up once" you told him

"I didn't get that far, I gave up" he told you "What did you want me to do? Beg you to take me back when you'd just say no?" He snapped back

"How hard is it to fight for someone Jeremy? To keep to the promises you made?" You asked

"It was hard, god you have no idea how hard it was when I seen how happy you were with Jem it drove me crazy and it did because I never stopped loving you, not for one second, I fucked up, I cheated on you, broke up with you over a stupid letter and then slept with her in your bed, but do you know how long I've spent thinking of ways I can make it up to you?" He asked and then took a breath

"Why don't you tell me" you suggested

"Now we're getting somewhere" Jem said

"Since the day I left you, I even went to see your brother and do you know what he did and said?"

"No" you told him

"He told me he would never give you up to me, not your number or your address, not even the city you lived in, and then he told me that I was the worst mistake you ever made and then he beat the shit out of me, I was off work for two weeks and in hospital for one" he told you and then lifted his chin up and pointed out a scar "Nine stitches, thanks to your brother" he said


	26. Chapter 26

"Well you did deserve it" you told him

"Yeah you're not wrong" he said "Look I don't expect you to ever forgive me for that but I'm asking you for a chance to at least try and be friends, all of us" Jeremy said

"Sure, I'm in" Jem said

"Ok, let's give it a go" you said

"Ok, thanks" he said with a smile

"I think I can work this out" Jem said, his face more serious

"Work what out?" You asked

"How about we tell Ada that Jeremy is her uncle, that way you still get to be apart of her life" Jem explained

"Well, what do you think Jeremy?" You asked

"Are you two serious?" He asked

"We sure are" you told him

"I'd love that" Jeremy said with a wide smile

"Good" you both said as Ada stirred upstairs 

"So Uncle Jeremy, would you like to do the honours?" Jem asked

"Sure" he said and headed upstairs

"Where'd that come from?" You asked

"I guess I have a heart" he said

"I know you do Jem" you said and kissed his forehead

"Good, now we can finish planning the rest of this wedding" he told you and pulled you into his lap

"That sounds like a great idea" you said with a smile as Jeremy sat on the lounge with Ada

"I'm glad you sorted things out with Jeremy, I know you still care about him as a friend" he told you

"Me too and as much as I hate to admit it, you're right, I do still care about him, not the same way I used to but as a friend yeah" you said 

"I'm proud of you gorgeous" he said and then kissed your temple 

"See, we bring out the best in each other" you told him

"Yeah we do" he said with a goofy smile and puppy dog eyes

You heard Ada trying to say Uncle Jeremy which brought a smile to your face and Jem's.

"Wanna give me a hand takin a shower and I actually don't mean that in the way that it sounds" Jem said

"Of course I will and if you meant it the way it sounded then you would of had that grin on your face" you told him and then walked into the lounge room

"I'm just going to take a shower and I need help with the wound, so are cool to just hang here for a few minutes?" Jem asked Jeremy

"Yeah, no problem" Jeremy said looked back down at Ada with a smile

You and Jem went upstairs and you helped him in the shower, the doctor had told Jem to leave the bandages and padding off after he got out of the shower so it would air out, the scar was the length of the tip of your middle finger to your wrist, bruising around it that were mixed of green, yellow, purple and red. He flinched when you gently wiped over it to clean it, like the doctor had told you too.

"Sorry" you told him

"It's ok" he said and took a deep breath, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip as you finished cleaning it for him.

"All done" you told him

Jem let out a deep relieving breath and then kissed the top of your head sweetly and then looked down at his scar and pulled a weird face as he stared at it.

"You ok?" You asked as you caressed his face

"Yeah" he muttered "I've never been scared but that night I was, I didn't think I was ever going to see you and Ada again"

"Hey, look at me" you told him, he looked up at you, his eyes wide, a bright green with little flickers of blue, heavy and bagged "You did that to protect me and Ada and you're ok, you're here now and that's all that matters"

"I know" he said softly "It still scares me to think that it might have ended differently" he said and hung his head

"But it didn't, we're fine" you told him and then hugged him, his arms wrapping tightly around you in return

"If it did, I wouldn't be able to live, not without you and Ada" he said softly in your ear

"It's ok Jem, you don't have to worry about that now, or that guy, he got what was coming to him" you said and ran your hands through his hair

You had only ever seen Jem this vulnerable once and that was when he told you he loved you, he was so scared that day, just like he was now, you knew how much you and Ada meant to Jem and they both meant just as much to you, you probably would have had a breakdown if Jem didn't pull through and he knew it.

"You never have to worry about losing us Jem, I promise, no one can measure up to the man you are, no one, not even god himself" you told him and he pulled away from you, a smile on his face, his eyes smiling along too.

"God I love you so much" he said

"I love you too James" you said and then gave him a tender kiss "Now after this you're going to go and lay down and get some sleep" you demanded

"Ok" Jem said and nodded his head

You both got out a few minutes later and you gently dried off Jem's stomach, his breathing hitched everytime you gently patted over his wound. You walked him into the room and he sprawled himself out on his back and didn't bother with the blankets, you walked over to him, pulled the blankets over him and then kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight James, I love you" you said softly

"Night Sierra, I love you too" he said before you walked out

You walked downstairs and Ada crawled off of Jeremy and into your lap.

"Ma" she said happily

"Hey baby, you having fun with Uncle Jeremy?" You asked

"Unc Jermy" she babbled and clapped

"Thanks again, for everything" Jeremy said with a smile

"You're welcome" you told him and returned the smile.


	27. Chapter 27

"I better get going, but I'll call you?" He asked

"Yeah" you said "Say bye to Uncle Jeremy baby"

Ada crawled over to Jeremy and waved "Ba Ba" she babbled

"See you gorgeous, be good for Mommy and Daddy" he said, then kissed her forehead before he left.

You fed Ada and then put her down to bed, you quietly crawled into bed with Jem and he wrapped his arm around you as you rested your head on his chest, you quickly fell asleep and woke up in the morning to find Jem not next to you, you walked into Ada's room to see him trying to pick her up.

"It's ok, I got her" you told him and picked her up

"I hate not being able to pick her up or hold her" he said and then ran his hand through his hair

"I know, but you will be able to before you know it" you said and kissed his temple

"I hope so, I really do" he said as he walked downstairs with you

"How'd you sleep?" You asked

"Much better" he told you and then kissed the tip of Ada's nose 

"Lob Da" she said with a smile

"I love you too baby" he said with a smile

"Lob Ma" she added

"And I love you too" you told her

Ada clapped as you sat her on the lounge next to Jem, you had to work today and you didn't want to leave Jem alone so you decided to work from home, Jem was pretty excited because that meant he got to properly meet Joel Edgerton. Jem fed Ada while you went for a quick shower and changed, then you made Jem a coffee and breakfast.

"Thanks gorgeous" he said with a smile

"Anytime Jem" you told him

"So I get to properly meet Joel today?" Jem asked

"You sure do" you said and Jeremy's face lit up with excitement

"Awesome" he said before taking a sip of his coffee

"How are you feeling today?" You asked

"A little sore, but not as sore as I was yesterday, so that's an improvement" he said and finished his breakfast

"That's good" you said with a smile

"I just can't wait to have you and Ada back in my arms, properly in my arms" he told you

"I can't wait either" you said as you sat on his knee

"Careful, or we may just have to talk about the first thing that pops up" he said and winked

"Nope, not until you're all better" you told him and laughed

"Mm you could be my naughty doctor" he said and licked at his bottom lip

"I could, I could be many other things too" you teased

"Mmm" he groaned "Don't get me started"

"I can feel that you've already started" you said

He grabbed your hand and placed it on his semi hard dick "That's all yours, all because of you" he told you

"As much as that turns me on, it's still a no" you told him and struggled to refuse

"You sure, it sounded like you had a hard time saying no" he said as he rested his hand on your ass

"No" you said and then swallowed the lump in your throat

"Say that one more time" he said and then sucked that sweet spot on your neck

Ada had just let out a yawn and you couldn't say no anymore, you took her upstairs and placed her in her crib, she fell asleep right away and you smiled. You ran back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"So?" Jem asked

"I've got half an hour" you said and Jem smiled

"Then come ere' and let me help you with those jeans" Jem growled

You walked over to him and he slowly unbuttoned your jeans and slid them down until they fell down around your feet, you kicked your boots off followed by your jeans, you slowly removed your underwear to tease Jem and he licked his bottom lip as he ran the tip of his thumb along the tip of his cock.

"Stop fuckin' teasing me, you're gunna pay for that" he growled

"I hope so" you said as you helped him with his jeans and then straddled his lap.

You rocked back and forth against him slowly and he gripped your hips tight, his fingers digging in hard enough to leave his fingerprints, he sucked at that sweet spot on your neck and you nearly lost it.

"Mm you like that gorgeous?" He moaned

"Mmm Jem" you moaned back in return, you felt Jem's hips buck up subconsciously which sent you off "Fuck you moaned in his ear"

"Fuck yes gorgeous" he moaned as he twitched and shot hot spurts inside you and then rested his forehead against your chest while the both of you caught your breath.

You quickly got dressed and then helped Jem get dressed before you heard a light knock at the door. You walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey" Joel said and have you a tight hug "I'm glad Jem is ok" he said as you parted

"Thanks, me too" you said as you led him inside and into the kitchen where Jem was finishing his coffee "Jem this is Joel, Joel this is Jem" you introduced them

"It's awesome to finally meet you" Jem said with a childlike smile as he stood up and shook Joel's hand

"Likewise man, I've heard great things about you" Joel said which caused Jem to fangirl a little

"I'll get out of your way, but if you ever want a tattoo then let me know, it'll be on the house" he said and handed Joel his card

"I'll have to take you up on that soon" Joel said before Jem walked into the loungeroom and sat down on the couch.


	28. Chapter 28

Anothe five months had passed and Ada was now eleven months old and walking, Jem was back at work all healed up and you had gotten the ball rolling with your film. You and Jem were both working long hours and took turns in taking Ada to work with you every now and then, other times Jeremy would watch her when he was free.

Jem now owned the tattoo shop he was working at and had his whole left arm covered with tattoos, you finally caught a break on set and headed down to the shop to see Jem and get your tattoo done from him.

"Ayy there she is" Ricky said "Yo Jem, your girl is here"

"Hey gorgeous" Jem said as he snuck up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist

"Hey, how's our girl" you said as you turned to him

"She's great, she's asleep" he said and then kissed you sweetly "You ready for your tattoo sweetheart?"

"Definitely" you said with a smile

"Then follow me" he said and let you walk into his room "Hey Rick if Ada wakes up can you watch her until I finish?"

"Yeah boss" Ricky replied

You laid down on the bed as Jem prepped your for your tattoo and then applied the stencil, he left it for a few minutes to dry out and then started. You had a three hour break and Jem had finished just on two and a half hours, you stood up and looked at it in the mirror, it's had Ada and Jem's name with a Jem either side of Jem's name and Ada's handprints either side of her name on your underarm.

"What do ya think gorgeous?" Jem asked

"I love it" you told him with a smile

"Good, it looks good along with all your others" he said and bit his lip

"Oh yeah?" You asked

"Yeah" he said and then kissed you passionately, his hands slowly unbuttoning your jeans "How long have you got?"

"Half an hour" you told him and pulled his shirt over his head 

"Better make it quick" he said as you both quickly undressed each other 

He picked you up in his arms and walked over to the door to lock it, your back then pressed against the wall as he guided himself inside you, his thrusts not gentle or slow, rather rough and fast, one of his hands placed over your mouth to muffle your moans as he slammed into you relentlessly until you came moaning his name, Jem's lips parted against your neck as he came inside you and nipped at your bottom lip gently.

You both quickly got dressed and then headed back into the lobby where Ada and Ricky were drawing pictures at his desk.

"Ma" Ada said and ran over to you, hugging your leg tightly 

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" You asked

"Draw" she said with a smile

"And are you being a good girl for Da?" You asked

"Yeah" she said

"That's my girl, Ma has to go but I'll see you tonight baby" you said and kissed her forehead

"Bye Ma" she said and kissed your cheek before you left

You got back to work a minute early and sighed with relief, sure you weren't in the film but you were Co directing and producing it which meant you needed to be there every single day.

"Sierra can I talk to you for a minute" Joel whispered in your ear

"Sure" you said and walked off set with him "What's up?" You asked

"A friend of mine wants you in his film" he told you

"Wow really, who?" You asked

"Tom Hardy" he told you

"Ok sure, let me know when he wants to meet up and talk about it" you told him

"Well he'll be here in an hour" he told you

"Ok cool, how'd this come about anyway?" You asked a little taken back

"He has seen your work and really loved it so he wanted to put you on the other side of the camera" he told you

"Great, I can't wait" you told him with a smile and headed back to set with Joel

It was a long day, you were tired as hell, you had a headache and yet you weren't even finished yet. You sat down with Tom and talked about the movie, you told him you were in and he have you a few days to look over the contract before you made a final agreement, he was kind and didn't push you or rush you into making a decision like most people would. You finally headed home and laid on the couch, closed your eyes and rubbed your head.

"Hey gorgeous" Jem said as he lifted your legs, sat down and then let your legs fall back onto his lap

"Hey Jem" you said softly, your head now throbbing and your eyes still closed

"You really need some sleep sweetheart, you're burning yourself out" he told you

"I know, luckily I'll have some time off after this film, also Tom Hardy wants me to be in a film with him" you told Jem

"What? That's amazing Sierra" he said

"Yeah, really nice dude, gave me some time to look over the contract" you said

"You should get Jeremy to have a look at it for you, he'd be better at it then I would" he confessed

"He will never be half the man you are Jem" you said with a smile

"I love you too gorgeous" Jem said with a huge smile before leaning in to give you a gentle kiss "You're burnin' up sweetheart"

"It's just a headache" you mumbled

"No you're burnin' up bad sweetheart" he said and stood up "Time for you to go to bed and get some sleep"

"It's ok" you told him through half open eyes

Jem wouldn't take no for an answer and he carried you to bed and cuddled upto you, you fell asleep with ease, although you woke up in cold sweats and ran to the bathroom to throw up, Jem woke up and sat beside you in the bathroom, he placed a wet face washer on your neck to cool you down.


	29. Chapter 29

"Ok it's time to get ya to the doctor" Jem said

"It's ok Jem" you mumbled

"No it's not" he protested 

"You'll just end up having to wake up Ada to get her in the car, I'll be fine" you told him

"Fine, but the minute she wakes up I'm takin' ya to the doctor" he said and sat down beside you, pulling you into his arms and playing with your hair until you fell asleep in his arms.

Jem carried you back to bed and kept a close eye on you while you slept, you woke up when Ada did and Jem put her straight in the car and then took you to the doctor, as you suspected it turned up to be a real bad cold. When you got back home Jem took a few days off work to look after you and made sure you got plenty of rest.

It didn't take you long to get back on your feet, even if Jem insisted that you should still be resting because you had a nasty cough that stuck with you.

"I told you to get some rest" Jem demanded

"Jem I told you I'm fine" 

"Fine, but I'm making you a cup of tea and your sitting on the lounge" he told you

"Alright" you said and sat down, looking at him with a smile

"Ma" Ada said as she walked over to you

"Hey baby" you cooed

"Ma betr?" She asked

"Yeah baby" you said softly

"Ya" she said and smiled as Jem walked out with your cup of tea

"Here ya go sweetheart" Jem said as he handed you your tea

"Thanks" you said and took a small sip as there was a knock at the door

Jem opened it to see Jeremy standing at the door and then let him in.

"How have you been Jem?" He asked politely 

"Good man and you?"

"Good, busy but good" he said "What about you Sierra?"

"Better now, thanks" you said

"Unc Jermy" Ada said and hugged his legs

"Hey beautiful" Jeremy said and picked her up

"I've gotta get to work, I'll see you later gorgeous" Jem said and then kissed your temple "And I'll see you in two hours baby" he said and kissed the tip of Ada's nose

"Ba Da" she said and waved to Jem

Jeremy left a few minutes after Jem with Ada and you laid on the couch and watched movies on tv. Time had passed by quickly and before you knew it Jem was finished work and on his way back home with Ada, he drove through a green light when some idiot ran through a red light and hit Ada's side of the car.

When Jem woke up he was being cut out if the car by firemen.

"Where's my daughter?" He asked groggily

"Mr Coughlin we need you to stay very still" a man said as Jem looked out of his window to see Ada being taken on a stretcher

"My daughter! Ada is she ok!" Jem yelled as he finally came to

"James we're almost finished" the man told him as he finally finished cutting the door open

Jem fell out of the car and then ran towards the ambulance only to be stopped by Frowley and Dino.

"Get off me! I wanna see my daughter" he yelled at them

"Jem, Ada is going to be fine, calm down and let the paramedics check you out" Frowley said

"Where's Sierra, does Sierra know?" He asked frantically 

"She's on her way to the hospital" Frowley said "I'll take you to the hospital" Frowley said and helped Jem to the car, a limp in his walk and his face cut up

Jem got to the hospital and burst through the doors, when he finally found you sitting in the waiting room he hobbled over to you and you wrapped your arms around him tight.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, god I'm sorry" he told you 

"It's not your fault" you told him as the doctor walked out

"Is she ok?" Jem asked, his eyes now watery along with yours

"She'll be ok, she has a broken arm, fractured eye socket and a few stitches" the doctor told the both of you

"Can we see her?" Jem asked

"Of course, she won't be responsive as we had to sedate her" the doctor said as he walked you both into Ada's room

"I'm so sorry baby" Jem said as he kissed the tip of her nose and stared at her as tears rolled down his cheeks, he turned to you and wrapped his arms around you tightly, his breathing rapid as his tears fell out of him like a broken damn

"It's ok Jem, it's not your fault" you told him as you held back your tears "Please go and let a doctor look at you" you begged

"Ok" he said softly before parting away from you

Jem walked outside to Frowley and them got seen by a doctor, some muscle tearing in his leg, a broken rib and a few stitches. Just as Jem walked out of the room he saw a man, handcuffed to a bed being wheeled down the hall, reeking of alcohol.

"Is that him?" Jem asked as he gritted his teeth

"I know what you're thinking Jem so don't" Frowley said

"I'll fuckin' kill him!" Jem screamed as he walked towards the bed, Frowley now holding him back "Let me go god dammit!"

"Jem don't be stupid" Frowley said

"He nearly killed my daughter!" He said as he finally shrugged Frowley off 

"And he'll be dealt with legally, now go take a walk" Frowley said and pushed him back

Jem limped his way back into Ada's room and sat down beside you, the cut under his eye now more prominent since the stitching.

"You ok?" You asked

"I'm fine gorgeous" he said as he rested his head on your shoulder and stared at Ada.


	30. Chapter 30

Jeremy turned up a few minutes later and sat down next to you and Jem rubbing his eyes as he looked at Ada.

"Tell me they got the guy" Jeremy said

"They got him" Jem said

"What idiot drives when they're drunk and runs a red light" Jeremy said angrily

You and Jem both decided that you were both going to stay at the hospital with Ada until she could go home with you both, she finally woke up crying and Jem hated that he couldn't pick her up and so did you.

"It's ok baby Ma, Da and Uncle Jeremy are here" Jem cooed as he kissed the tip of her nose, her hand gripping his thumb

She stopped crying and looked around confused, you and Jem both wanted to hug her and not being able to was killing you both.

"Da Ma" she babbled

"Yeah baby we're here" you cooed as the doctor walked in

"Let's check on little Ada" he said as he walked over to her bed

"When can she come home?" Jem asked

"If she sleeps without us having to sedate her again then she can go home today, but if not we will keep her in overnight" the doctor told you both 

"Ok" Jem said softly and then rubbed his eyes 

"Why don't you two go and get a coffee" Jeremy suggested

"No, I'm not leaving Ada's side, why don't you and Jeremy go" Jem suggested to you

"No it's ok" you said softly

"Please take a break gorgeous" Jem begged

"Ok" you said, giving in to him 

You and Jeremy went to the cafeteria and ordered your coffee's.

"Jem's taking this pretty hard huh" Jeremy said

"Yeah, he's blaming himself when it's not his fault" you told him

"The prick that did this will pay don't you worry" Jeremy said

"Oh I know he will" you said as you grabbed your order and walked back to Ada's room with Jeremy

"Ssh" Jem said softly and pointed to Ada asleep, a small smile on your face as you handed Jem his coffee "Looks like our girl will get to come home after all" he said with a hopeful smile

You rested your head on Jem's shoulder for a few minutes and before you knew it you had fallen asleep. You woke up two hours later to Jem lightly shaking you.

"It's time to go home gorgeous" he said softly and then kissed your temple

"Ok" you said as you opened your eyes

"Now Mr Coughlin we advise that you don't sleep at all today as you have a concussion" the doctor said and Jem nodded as he carefully carried Ada outside where Jeremy already had the car waiting.

When you finally got home Jem laid on the couch with Ada and fed her before she fell back asleep on his bare chest, his heart soothing her back to sleep.

"Like mother like daughter" Jem said with a smile

"Yeah, but she snores just like her dad" you said and kissed his forehead "You hungry?"

"Yeah but let's just order takeout, it's been a long day" Jem said and you agreed

The both of you ate and then Jem carried Ada to bed carefully, he placed her in her crib and kissed the tip of her nose before pulling the blankets over her.

"Da is sorry baby, so sorry and I love you so so much" he whispered softly as you stood in the doorway

"It's not your fault James" you whispered in his ear as you wrapped your arms gently around his waist

"I know Sierra, I just feel like it is, all I can think about is that car hitting ours and Ada crying as I came to, it scared me Sierra" he said as he turned and tightly wrapped his arms around you, his hands shaking and tears falling onto your shoulder as he buried his face in the crook of your neck.

"I know James" you said softly "Let's go watch a movie"

"You go and get some sleep" he told you

"I'm not leaving you awake on your own and that's final" you told him as you walked downstairs with him

"God you're so damn stubborn sweetheart" Jem said as he sat down on the couch

"That's one of the reasons you love me" you said as you put Jem's favourite movie on

"It most certainly is" he said as you sat next to him and wrapped an arm around you "But if you feel tired at any point just sleep ok"

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you over the movie" you teased

"Ok I get it" Jem said and kissed your forehead "I love you Sierra"

"I love you too James" you said and kissed his forehead in return 

"Do you remember the first time I saw you?" Jem asked

"You mean the day you were a rude asshole?" You asked

"That's the one" he said and chuckled "I was only an asshole cause I liked ya'" he said with a smile on his face

"I think I told you to get fucked that night" you said 

"You did and if I took you home I would have" he said

"But I remember the day you told me you loved me, god as if I could forget that day" you said with a wide smile

"I knew that whole week that you meant more to me than anyone ever has, that I'd die for you and I remember trying to bring myself to tell you that whole week, I stood in the mirror like a moron over and over again trying to come up with this great speech" he said and chuckled

"And it was perfect in every way possible, nothing had ever felt so right that day" you told him


	31. Chapter 31

Thirteen years ago you were at at small bar in Boston, you heart torn in pieces, drinking your sorrows away when you heard a rowdy group of guys walk through the doors, the taller guy thought he was the leader of the pack but it was obvious that the shorter guy with clovers tattooed on his forearms was. The short guy approached the bar with one of the guys and gave you odd looks, dirty almost, kind of like you'd done something wrong to him.

"Lookie ere' Dougie, we got a fuckin' toonie" the short guy said and laughed at you

"Don't go causin' trouble Jem" Dougie said

You just shook it off and took another sip of your drink.

"How's about I show ya round toonie? Hell I'll even give ya a pack of coke if ya suck me off" Jem said smugly 

"Go fuck yourself" you told him

"Feisty, won't be doin' much talkin' when ya got my cock in ya mouth darlin'" he told you

"Yeah look if I ever want an STD or a drug addiction I'll come straight to you" you told him, finished your drink and then left.

Doug burst into a fit of laughter "Ahh fuck ya bought that on yaself" he said as he took his beer to the table and sat down with the other guys.

Jem stood at the bar a little shocked by what you had just said, he quickly downed his Jameson and then ran outside to find you, where you had just unlocked your car and opened the door. Jem slammed the door shut, spun you around to face him and backed you against the car.

"Ya wanna watch ya fuckin' mouth" he warned as he looked at you coldly 

"Is that supposed to scare me?" You asked "Look you coke headed hopped up leprechaun I'm not scared of you or the fact that you've got a glock mine tucked into the waistband of your pants, bigger and better people have tried and you're really just a stain compared to them" you said and pushed him away so you could get in your car.

You wound your window down and smiled at him "You tried but your ego just fell flat on its face" you said and them drove off laughing.

Jem walked back inside and up to the bar with a confused look on his face, Doug now sitting next to him.

"Ya ok Jem?" Doug asked "Or did your dignity fall face first?"

"I think I like her" Jem said and looked at Doug

"Bullshit" Doug said

"Nah Dougie I ain't fuckin' jokin' here" Jem said seriously 

"Ok why?" Doug asked

"I dunno, but I gotta see er' again" he said

"Ya gunna come and sit at the table?" Doug asked

"Yeah gimmie a fuckin' minute alright Jesus fuckin' Christ" Jem said and then stormed out

"The fucks Jem's problem?" Gloansie asked

"Some girl" Doug said

Jem went back home and got loaded on coke, he looked for a few days and even hung around the bar more, hoping he'd see you again, he couldn't stop thinking about you and it really started bothering him. One night just as he decided he had given up he was standing outside having a smoke when a taxi pulled up and you got out with an unlit smoke hanging out of your mouth.

"Need a light?" Jem asked giddily

"Oh it's you again" you said as you lit your smoke 

"How about I buy ya a drink, make up for bein' and asshole" he suggested

"Thanks but no thanks" you said

"Come on, just one drink, what's the worst that could happen?" He asked, his teeth now sunk into his bottom lip in an act of desperation 

"Fine, one drink" you said and went against your better instinct 

The both of you stood there in silence and finished your smokes, Jem had an excited smile on his face and as you went to walk inside he grabbed your arm.

"Not this place, it's a hole" he told you

"Ok, but don't think you'll be getting laid just because you brought me a drink" you told him

"It's not like that, I swear" he told you as he walked you to his car

Jem was the perfect gentleman, he opened the door for you and closed it when you got in.

"I'm Jem by the way" he said as he drove to a nicer looking bar just out of town

"Sierra" you said

"So where ya from?" He asked

"Just outside Boston" you told him "And I take it you're from Charlestown"

"Ya good" he said as he pulled over, opening the door for you once again and following behind you with a smile on his face.

Jem picked a table by the bar and pulled your chair out for you.

"So what'll it be?" He asked

"Something strong" you told him

"You got it" he said and then walked over to the bar

Jem ordered the drinks and then answered his phone when he heard it ringing.

"Where the fuck are ya?" Doug asked

"I'm busy" Jem said

"That fuckin' girl" Doug said

"Hey fuck you, I ain't givin' you shit about ya fuckin' bank manager girl so fuck off" he said and then hung up, sliding his phone back into his jean pocket.

Jem brought the drinks back over to the table and sat down across from you, sliding your drink over to you.

"Triple shot end used with Jameson" he told you

"You read my mind" you said and took a sip, Jem's eyes not leaving you for a second, a thousand thoughts running through his mind.

"Are you even going to touch your drink?" You asked Jem

"Huh?" He asked, completely lost in you "I mean yeah" he said and then took a small sip of his drink, causing you to laugh a little, a smile on Jem's face.


	32. Chapter 32

"So you live close by?" He asked

"Around the corner" you told him and finished your drink

You and Jem sat another hour doing shots and he drove you home and pulled over.

"You at least gunna let me walk ya to ya door?" He asked

"Usually you're supposed to just do it and not ask" you told him and laughed

"Point takin'" he said and got out of his car

Jem walked you to your door and kissed your cheek just before you walked inside. As you were about to close the door Jem pushed his way inside you and pinned you against the wall, his arms down by his side.

"What are you doing?" You asked

"I don't know" he said and swallowed the lump in his throat "But since I met ya, you're all I've thought about and I gotta tell ya it's drivin' me crazy" he told you

"Really?" You asked, not giving anything away

"Really sweetheart, I was out lookin' for ya for days, I sat at the bar hopin' ya'd turn up, just so I could see you again" he told you "I know some guy broke ya heart a few days ago, but I promise I'm not like that"

"How do you know?" You asked softly 

"It was written all over ya face" he said, his heart racing against your chest as he pressed his lips to yours, soft and sweet, one of his big hands caressing your face while the other rested on your hip.

When you parted you forgot how to breathe for a second, Jem's was gazing into your eyes, the both of you unsure of what to say or do.

"Goodnight Sierra" he said softly

"Goodnight Jem" you said

Jem smiled and then walked back to his car, you closed your door and caught your breath back, a smile on your face as you walked upstairs and laid in bed, staring at the roof, unable to think of anything or anyone except for Jem. Jem drove back home and sat on the lounge, a beer in his hand and smile on his face.

"You have fun?" Doug asked

"It wasn't like that Dougie, it was different this time" Jem said

"You really do like her huh?" Doug asked

"Yeah" Jem said "There's just somethin' about her Dougie, I just can't put my finger on it"

"Or in it" Doug joked

"Hey fuck you" Jem jumped up and pushed him against the wall by the collar of his jacket

"I was joking Jem, just test in' something" Doug told him

"Yeah well that shit ain't funny" he said and then walked into his room, closing the door behind him, he laid down and couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried.

You sat on the edge of your bed, unable to sleep, Jem got in his car and drove to your house while you waited in the lounge room, hoping he'd knock at your front door. Jem knocked and you opened the door, the both of you smiling as you laughed.

"Can't sleep?" He asked you

"No, you either?"

"Yeah" he told you

You let him in and walked back upstairs to your room, you laid on the bed and Jem laid next to you and wrapped you up in his arms, a smile on both your faces as the both of you fell asleep in each other's arms, Jem woke early in the morning and laid staring at you as he lightly played with your hair, a grunt escaping your mouth as you rolled over and laid your head on his stomach.

"You're staring at me" you mumbled

"I can't help it, ya so beautiful" he said softly in your ear which put a smile on your face

"Do you always wake up this early?" You asked

"No, I've got some stuff to do but I wanted to look at you for a while before I left" he told you

"Do you have to go?" You asked and looked up at him through your big blue eyes

"I wish I didn't" he told you "How about I take you out tonight?"

"Sounds perfect" you said as Jem got out of bed, he placed a tender kiss to your forehead before he left, not wanting to leave you for a second as he got in his car and met with Doug at Fergie's shop.

Jem did pulled the job at the stadium and nearly didn't make it, Doug headed to Florida and Jem came back to pick you up. You walked out and got in his car as he drove out of town, driving for an hour or so before he pulled over at the Hollywood lookout. The both of you getting out of the car to lean against the hood of the car.

"I gotta tell you something" Jem said

"You rob banks, do more drugs than your body should be able to tolerate, I know" you said as you stared out at the city lights

"That's what I did today, I robbed a bank, nearly didn't make it out" he told you

"Then give it up" you said and stood in front of him, wrapping your arms around his waist

"I can't" he said saddened and shook his head 

"You can Jem, promise me you'll give it up, get clean and stay out of trouble and I'll stay with you" you told him

"I promise you" he said and hugged you tight before you walked closer to the lookout, Jem's arms now wrapped around your waist and his chin perched on your shoulder "What do you see in me that no one else does?" He whispered softly in your ear

"A man who deserves a chance" you told him

"You know what I see in you that no one else does?" He asked you

"No" you told him

"My world" he said as he slowly turned you around and stroked your cheek with his thumb "I love you" he said, his eyes soft with a blue sparkle in them.

"I love you too Jem" you said softly before his lips met yours in a tender kiss.


	33. Chapter 33

"That's exactly how I remember it too" Jem said with a smile "I promised you I loved you then and I love you just as much if not more than I did then" he told you softly

"I'm so glad you never gave up on looking for me thirteen years ago" you said

"So am I" he told you "I promise you I'll always love you and Ada and I'll never hurt you Sierra"

"I know Jem, don't worry because no man could ever measure up to you, there are only two people in this world that matter to me" you told him

"Me and Ada" he said with a small yet bright smile

"Exactly" you told him

"Come here for a second" he said and pulled you closer to him by your shirt and then kissed you long and tender, his forehead now resting against yours "I love you Sierra"

"I love you too James" you said and then looked at the time on the clock, a smile on your face.

"What?" Jem asked

"Happy fourteen year anniversary James" you said and pointed to the clock

Jem tilted his head back and looked the clock, a smile on his face "Happy fourteen year anniversary" he said and then kissed you again "The best fourteen years of my life"

"Mine too, bring on the rest of our lives" you said with a wide smile as there was a light knock at the door "Hey Frowley, come in" you said

"Happy fourteenth anniversary" Frowley said and handed you a bunch of flowers

"Even you remembered huh" you said and laughed

"How could I forget, this guy stopped being a pain in my ass on this day fourteen years ago" he said and shook Jem's hand

"Thanks Frowley, you've done a lot for us over the years" Jem said

"You're welcome, enjoy it" he said before he left

"It's snowing" you said as you looked out the window

"I think all the cards are playing in our favour today" Jem said and lit some candles and then turned the lights off "You're beautiful in any light but your eyes are like nothing I've seen by candle light"

"Then you should see yourself through my eyes" you told him

"I don't need to" he said 

"How nervous were you the day you proposed?" You asked

"You have no idea" he said 

Seven years ago to date Jem had decided to propose to Sierra, he had the whole day planned out perfectly. Jem cooked you breakfast in bed, took you to a restaurant on water for lunch and then hired the tallest building he could find in California just for the rooftop, he had architectural designers along with numerous others come and set the rooftop up perfectly, a table centred in the middle of the roof, paid one of Americas most talented gardening decorators to put in the most beautiful flowers he could find, no lights, all candles, a candle lit pathway that lead to the table where he would be waiting.

A sunk in lounge was in the corner left of the table, a photographer to take photos would be hidden out of sight and a fireworks show later on in the night. Jem told you to wear something nice and had a driver pick you up, you wore a pair of light blue fitted jeans and one of Jem's white button up shirts, you were never the type of girl to wear dresses, skirts, makeup or anything girly for that matter and Jem loved you for it. He paced the rooftop for a few minutes and then stood by the table, he was wearing a suit with a bow tie and he looked amazing, when you opened the door and saw what he had set up you looked in shock as you walked over to the table.

"Oh my god Jem" you said 

"Happy seven months Sierra" he said and pulled a chair out for you

He planned everything, right down to having your favourite meal brought up to you with a glass of your favourite wine, which happened to be Jem's favourite as well. After you had both finished and the waiter had taken away your plates some soft music started playing and Jem stood you up and then got down on one knee.

"Sierra I'll love you more than you could ever really know, there's not a thing in this world that I wouldn't do for you, when I first met you and you stood upto me, something in my head clicked and I knew I just had to spend the rest of my life with you because I couldn't see my life being any other way, I always said I'd never fall in love but I fell for you and I fell hard thinking I'd never have a chance, you are and always will be the best thing that has ever happened to me Sierra, so tonight I ask you to take me as your husband and spend the rest of your life with me" he said as tears fell lightly down his cheeks

"Yes Jem" you said through teary eyes, a smile on his face as he slid the ring onto your finger and stood up to hold you in his arms tenderly.

"I love you Sierra, I love you so much, I could say it a million times and it still wouldn't say how much I do" he said as he stroked your cheek with his thumb

"I love you too James, there are no words" you said

"I've got something else to show you" he said and walked you over to the lounge, laying down beside you as fireworks lit up above the both of you

"You are so amazing Jem, I'm the luckiest person in the world to have you" you said and turned your head to face him

"So am I" he said as he stared into your eyes, a smile on his face as he intertwined his hand with yours.


	34. Chapter 34

Jem smiled as he watched your eyes lit up as you watched the fireworks, he kissed you tenderly, his hands cupping your face as he crawled atop you, your arms wrapped around his waist tracing circles up and down his back, you both slowly undressed each other and Jem kissed every inch of bare skin he could, one hand caressing your cheek as he slowly guided himself inside you and kissed you tenderly, a kiss that stole the breath right out of your chest.

Jem pressed his forehead to yours, started into your eyes and intertwined his hands with yours, his pace slow, beads of sweat rolling down his neck as his breath caught in his throat, his body trembling as you kissed him sweetly, your heart beating faster.

"I love you Sierra" he whispered softly between his quiet moans

"I love you too James" you breathed back, your moans escaping into his mouth his you came undone in sync with Jem.

The both of you lying still, catching your breaths before Jem reached behind him for the blanket and pulled out the both of you, still inside you silently, kissing you tenderly before you both fell asleep, Jem still atop you and inside you, his head rested on your chest and his hands still entwined with yours, the most amazing and perfect night you'd ever had in your life.

Jem woke you up early hours of the morning so he could watch the sunrise with you, the blanket wrapped around the both of you, his arms wrapped around your waist and his chin perched on your shoulder as the sky lit up in bright streaks of orange, yellow and red, a sunrise like none you'd ever seen.

"You're my sunrise, my sunset and my whole world" he whispered in your ear softly before he kissed your cheek

"And you're my everything" you told him softly as a butler bought breakfast up to you both "Wow you really did think of everything"

"I wanted to make it perfect for you, for us" he said

"It's more than perfect Jem" you said with as smile as Jem handed you your coffee

"Anything for my girl" he said and then kissed your cheek

The both of you ate breakfast and then smiled as the snow started to slowly fall.

"So beyond perfect" you said

Present Time

"That was still beyond the best night and day of my life" you told Jem

"Mine too" Jem said "You want to know what I regret though?"

"What?" You asked

"Ok let's go back" he told you

You had started planning the wedding a few days after Jem proposed and had agreed on a date six months from then. You didn't know your family, your whole life you were in and out of homes and orphanage's, you'd never met them in your life when one day while Jem was at work you got a phone call from your dad asking to meet you, you told him maybe and then stopped by Jem's work to tell him.

"Do you want to go?" He asked

"I don't know Jem, part of me does and then there's part of me that doesn't" you told him

"What's ya heart sayin' gorgeous?" He asked

"To go" you said 

"Then go" he said "I wish I could come, I really do"

"It's ok Jem" you told him

"No it's not, my boss is such a prick" he mumbled

"Jem it's fine" you said and kissed his forehead "I'll see you when you finish work"

You went to meet your parents and it turns out they were complete assholes, as you were about to get into your car you were knocked out and woke up in the back seat of a car, your hands tied behind your back and your mouth taped, you were groggy and you could feel dry blood on the side of your face and back of your head. The car wasn't movie and you could see the flashing of sirens in the corner of your eyes.

You were pulled out of the car by your father and held you hostage, the whole street was in lockdown, turns out your parents were a bunch of physcopathic serial killers, you were still groggy and had a hard time standing up, you saw Jem in the corner of your eye, he was trying to get to you but three police officers were holding him back, Frowley and Dino being two of the three.

Jem ended up bathing through them and ran straight over to you and tackled your dad to the ground, the gun went off and got him in the leg, breaking his leg in three places, it didn't stop him from limping over to you and catching you before you fell to the ground as the police arrested your parents.

"Hey hey, I've got you babe" Jem said, tears down his cheeks

"Jem" you mumbled before you passed out again.

When you woke up you were laying in a hospital bed and Jem was sitting in a wheelchair by your bed with a cast and pressure boot up to his thigh.

"Thank god you're ok gorgeous" Jem said and let out a sigh of relief

"You're a stupid fucking moron, you could have died Jem" you said and gripped his hand as tears slowly fell down your cheeks

"I don't care, as long as it meant you were ok" he told you "I told you Sierra you are my world now, my job is to love you and protect you until I die" he said and wiped the tears from your cheek with the rough pad of his thumb

"I thought I'd never see you again" you told him

"I wouldn't have stopped looking until I found you" he said 

"I know, I love you James" you said softly

"I love you too Sierra" he said and then kissed your hand.


	35. Chapter 35

"Yeah I remember that, six months in a cast and another two to learn how to walk properly" Jem said

"Two screws later" you said

"If I could go back I'd take that bullet again" he told you "I've got a crazy idea"

"What's that?" You asked

"Let's get married today" he suggested

"Really?" You asked

"Yeah, I'll book the place we picked" he told you

"Let's do it" you told him

"God I love you Sierra" he said and then kissed you

"I love you too James" you said and then heard Ada crying

"I've got it" he said

"It's ok, you just relax" you told him and then walked upstairs

"Ma" Ada whined as you walked in the room

"I know baby" you said and carefully picked her up

"Da?" She asked

"Yeah let's go see Da" you said and walked downstairs with her

Jem sat up and reached out to Ada as you gently handed her to him.

"Hey baby" Jem cooed

"Da" Ada said as Jem kissed the tip of her nose

"Don't worry baby, you won't have this cast on much longer" Jem said softly

Jem limply walked into the kitchen and fed Ada her baby food.

"You shouldn't be walking around" you told him

"Relax, it's just a muscle tear" he said and then kissed your temple

"Which could rupture" you told him

"It'll be fine sweetheart just relax" he told you

You gave in to defeat as Jem finished feeding Ada and then booked everything for the wedding, the both of you got ready and then got Ada ready, you drove out to the place by the beach and Jem was surprised when he saw Doug and his family standing there with a smile on his face.

"What are ya doing here?" Jem asked

"Ya think I'm gunna miss my brothers wedding?" He asked

"Good to see ya Dougie" Jem said and give him a hug 

Doug introduced you to his family and then walked you down the aisle to Jem.

"It's about damn time" Doug whispered in your ear, a smile on his face as he handed you to Jem.

Everything went so quick up until the rings and vows.

"Sierra, the first day I met you I was the biggest idiot to walk the planet, I was rude; arrogant, aggressive and the rest and along came you, beautiful, smart, funny, amazing and wouldn't take crap from anybody, Doug thought I was joking when I told him I liked you, I spent three hours in the rain lookin for ya and I'd do it again, I'd do everything again for you, the pain, the fights, the bullets, the punches, absolutely everything, I told you that one day I'd give you the world but instead you gave it to me when you have a chance, said yes when I proposed and gave birth to our beautiful baby girl, I'd take a million bullets for you and Ada because there is nothing else in this world that means more to me than you two, so today I get the privilege of marrying you and spending the rest of my life with you, I promise to love you, to hold you when you're hurt, to listen when you talk, to make you smile when you cry and to fall asleep with you in my arms every night because I love you" he said and slid the ring on your finger

"James Coughlin, that night at the bar, I wanted nothing more than to punch you in the face but instead I just gave it as good as you did" you said

"That was still the funniest thing anyone has ever said to him" Doug said and laughed hysterically 

"But quickly you turned into the most amazing man in the world and made me fall in love, I remember our first fight and I thought I'd never see you again, but to my surprise you had been sitting in your car outside the whole time and you came back inside and you were crying which broke my heart, I remember we just sat inside in front of the fire for at least an hour, not saying anything but just sitting there wrapped up in you, I knew that day I'd give up everything just to be with you, you and Ada are the two best things that have happened to me and are the two things I'm proudest of, I promise that I'll never stop loving you or Ada and that I'll never give up not through anything, I love James Coughlin" you finished and them slid the ring on his finger

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" the priest said

"I've been waiting for this for fourteen long years" Jem said then cupped your face and kissed you tenderly, his forehead pressing to yours after you parted "I love you" he whispered softly 

"I love you too" you whispered back

"First dance!" Doug yelled out

"Nope not happening, I don't dance" you protested

"Yes you do" Jem said and pulled you into him as music played and you danced with Jem

Doug smiling as he held Ada and watched, the music making the moment even more spectacular.

"Thanks for going all mushy on me" you whispered in Jem's ear

"It's not my fault, it's all you, you're the reason I ended up mushy" he told you, his face a light red with a smile that set your heart on fire and made you fall in love over and over again, his eyes bright and wide, blue flickers as you stared into them, losing yourself and losing the track of time, the world itself sparkling bright as you did.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" You asked

"Yeah but you can tell me again" he said

"I love you James" you said

"I love you too Sierra" he said and then kissed your temple.


	36. Chapter 36

"I've got a surprise" you whispered in Jem's ear

"Oh really?" He asked

"Yep" you said and pulled a box out of your pocket

Jem opened it and his jaw dropped, he stumbled over to a nearby chair and sat down, his eyes teary as he looked up at you.

"Really?" He asked

"Yes Jem" you said

"And it's a boy, a baby boy" you said and handed him ultrasound pictures

"How long have you known?" He asked

"I found out last week, I really wanted to tell you but I wanted to surprise you with it today" you said

"I'm be going to be a daddy again" he said and smiled, jumping to his feet and hugging you tightly "I love you, I love you so much, so so much" he said and kissed you tender yet excitedly.

"Double congratulations" Doug said as he hugged you both

"You hear that baby, you're gunna have a little brother" Jem cooed to Ada

"Broer?" She babbled

"Yeah, a brother" he said happily and then kissed her nose gently

"Happy anniversary James" you said and wrapped your arms around his waist from behind

"The best anniversary ever, I love you Sierra" he told you as he spun around to face you and then spun you around in his arms

"Jem you're going to hurt yourself even more" you said worriedly 

"I don't care, I've got you, our baby and our boy and that's all that matters" Jem said as he placed you down onto your feet again.

"Congratulations" Jeremy said

"Thanks" the both of you said in sync

"Don't worry I won't stay" Jeremy said

"No, you should stay" Jem said, a soft smile on his face

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Positive" Jem said

"Unc Jermy" Ada cooed 

"Hey beautiful" he said and knelt down in front of her "You feeling better huh?" He cooed

Ada smiled and then looked at her arm to realise she couldn't clap.

"Aww baby it's ok" Jem said "It'll be off before you know it baby" Jem told her and kissed the tip of her nose "Oh Doug this is Jeremy, Jeremy this here is my brother Doug" Jem Told the two 

"Wait the same Jeremy that.." Doug said and stood up

"Cool ya jets Dougie it's ok, we sorted it out, he's an alright guy" Jem said

"Sorry man" Doug said and then shook Jeremy's hand

"Ah don't be, I wasn't exactly the nicest guy" Jeremy told him

"Every saint has a past and every sinner has a future" Doug said "Water under the bridge"

"Thanks" Jeremy said "So are you two real brothers?"

"Just about, we've known each other since we were babies, so me and him looked after each other" Jem said

"You don't see many friends that are still so close anymore, so it's good to see that for a change" Jeremy said

"How are you Jeremy?" You asked

"I'm good" he said softly and you knew he wasn't, Jem nodded at you and then kissed your temple

"You want to walk and talk?" You asked him

"Yeah sure" Jeremy said and followed you

You both sat on a rock by the beach and Jeremy stared out at the waves rising and falling.

"So what's up?" You asked "And I mean what's really up because that 'I'm good' bullshit was really see through"

"I met someone and she's great" he said with a small smile 

"So what's the problem?" You asked

"It feels kind of wrong because there's a part of me that still can't let go of you and it feels so wrong because I feel like I don't know it's stupid" Jeremy babbled 

"No you can tell me" you told him

"I feel like Id be cheating myself and you in this weird way and it's really confusing me" he said and lit up a smoke, making sure to keep the smoke away from you

"Ok do you like her?" You asked

"I do, so much" he said and sighed

"Then go for it Jer, you've waited long enough" you told him

"Yeah" he said and took another draw

"I forgive you Jeremy" you told him

"Really?" He asked

"Yeah, water under the bridge" you told him "You deserve better then to be beating yourself up over this"

"There'll still be a part of me that loves you and that won't ever change" he told you

"I know" you told him with a smile

"Come on, I'll walk you back up to your husband" he said and pulled you to your feet, he draped an arm over your shoulder and walked you back up to Jem.

Jem could see that you had finally made peace with Jeremy and a small smile lit on his face.

"What" you asked smugly

"You finally forgave h didn't you?" He asked in your ear

"Yeah" you said

"I'm proud of you sweetheart" he said and kissed your temple

"I'm proud of you too" you said and smiled as Jem wrapped his arms around you

The day was amazing and you finally went home when Ada fell asleep in Jem's arms, when you got back home Ada woke up and only fell back asleep once she was laying on Jem's chest.

"That's my girl" Jem said softly and them carried her upstairs, when he came back down he had a box in his hand and gave it to you "Happy anniversary gorgeous"

You opened the box and inside was an old looking letter.

"I wrote it after we had that huge fight, I was so scared and I was going to give it to you but I was scared to do that as well, so I kept it all these years so I could give it to you at the perfect time" he said with a small smile.


	37. Chapter 37

Nine years ago it had been a long day working for you and Jem, there was a severe storm causing some havoc and Jem had just gotten home from work and three his keys on the table.

"Hey" you said with a smile and walked over to him

"Really? That's what you're startin' with? Hey" he said hastily

"What are you talking about?" You asked in utter confusion

"How about the fact that ya fuckin' that prick ya working with" he said as he stared at you, his nostrils flared and his eyes full of rage.

"Woah ok where the fuck did that come from?" You asked

"Ya really gunna play fuckin' stupid with me, after everything we've been through?"

"Jem I'm telling you, I really don't know what you're talking about" you protested

"You know what, fuck you" he said

"Fine, then get the fuck out of my house!" You yelled at him and then pushed him

"Fine, we're done, I'll pick my shit up when I'm ready" he said before storming outside

"It'll be waiting for you at the door!" You yelled before slamming the door shut and collapsing on the lounge in a heap, tears falling like a waterfall, you ran upstairs and laid in bed wearing Jems Irish boxing sweater.

Jem sat in his car and punched the steering wheel before he sped off down the street. He drove for an hour before he finally pulled into an empty parking lot and broke down into tears, his hands shaking as he ran them through his hair, his forehead rested against the steering wheel for a few minutes. Jem pulled out a piece of paper from his glove box and a pen from his pocket.

"Sierra I'm sorry, I fucked up and made a mistake, again. I should have just spoken to you but instead I just took my anger out on you and I shouldn't have, I don't want us to end and I don't want to lose you, not ever. You are honestly the best thing that's ever happened to me and to let you go because I'm a hot headed asshole, would be the biggest mistake I could ever make in my life. I've come to realise that without you my life just isn't worth living and so when you get this note just know that I love you, I want you to move on and be happy sweetheart, you've made me the happiest man in the world and I just threw that away. Please don't cry when you find out later what happened to me, just know it was the only thing I could do without you, I'm gunna miss waking up every morning and staring at your beautiful face, telling you that you're gorgeous everyday and how much I love you, I wish that we could've had a family one day and that we could watch our babies grow up together, and then grow old together in peace, right up until our last breath, but we can't, we can't because I screwed everything up and didn't even give you a god damn chance when you've given me a million.  
Don't think of this as goodbye, think of it as I'll see you again sometime, I'll be waiting up at the pearly gates for you babe,  
Love Always James xx" he wrote, his tears staining the paper as he folded it up and put it in his jacket pocket.

Jem got out of his car and walked over to the cliff edge, staring at the drop below as tears fell rapidly from his face. Just as Jem was about to jump Frowley pulled Jem away and threw him against the hood of his own car.

"What the hell are you doing Jem?" Frowley asked

"She doesn't want me anymore ok and I can't live without her" Jem told him

"Jesus Christ Coughlin, you're an idiot, she called me and told me what happened, she told me that she was worried you'd do something like this, now tell me she doesn't want you anymore" Frowley said

"Why do I keep fuckin' everything up" Jem asked 

"Because you're not used to having something good and you're not used to fighting for it either, not giving up" Frowley explained "Ill drop you back home ok"

"Ok" Jem said softly 

Frowley drove Jem back to your house and he stood at the door for a few minutes before knocking on the door.

"James" you yelled as you opened the door and then latched into him for dear life

"I'm sorry, I'm so fuckin' sorry" Jem said as he hugged you tight, his clothes soaked and yet you were warm in the embrace of his arms

"It's ok Jem" you told him and pulled him in front of the fireplace, shaking as he tried warming himself up

You helped Jem change into warm track pants and then laid with him in front of the fire, not letting him go for a second.

"I have to pee sweetheart" he said but you refused to let him go, the fear of losing him like visible scar

"I'm not letting you go" you told him

"It's ok, I'm not gunna go anywhere" he told you but got no reply

Your arms were wrapped around each other as you fell asleep in utter peace by the fire, the scariest night of your life had turned into absolute terror of losing Jem.

"You were going to kill yourself!" You yelled angrily at him

"I thought I'd lost you" he said

"Jem don't you ever fucking do that, not ever, if one day we end up apart, don't do that to me, I can't live without you and if you go I go, you understand me you fucking jerk" you said and hugged him tight, a few loose tears rolling down your cheek

"I won't gorgeous I promise" he said as he held you tightly "I wouldn't do that to you or Ada or our baby boy" he whispered in your ear

"I'm not letting you go" you told him

"Good, I don't want you too" he said and then kissed the top of your head.


	38. Chapter 38

"What if I have to pee again?" He asked

"Like I said nine years ago, I don't care, I'm not letting you go" you told him softly as he sat down on the lounge and pulled you into him so you were sitting in his lap.

"I'm never letting you go either" he told you as he pressed his forehead to yours and kissed you sweetly

"I love you James Coughlin" you said

"I love you too Sierra Lee Coughlin" he said with a smile

"How's your leg?" You asked

"It's fine sweetheart" he told you

"Oh really?" You asked as you hopped off his lap and rolled his jeans up, Jem flinching every time you'd lightly run your finger over it "Ok I think you've torn it even more, the swelling is worse"

"I told you gorgeous, it's fine" he said

"Ok" you said and lightly pressed on his leg

"Fuck" he screamed out

"I told you" you said

"Look I'll go back to the hospital tomorrow but I don't want to spend the rest of our wedding day in hospital ok" he pleaded his case

"Ok" you said and then sat next to him on the lounge, your head resting on his chest for hours on end as you watched your favourite movie that you and Jem had agreed on two weeks into your relationship.

Ada woke up just as Jem fell asleep so you quietly snuck upstairs and carefully picked her up.

"Ma" she said with a smile

"Hey baby" you said as you walked downstairs with her

Jem went to the doctors the next day and ended up having to have surgery which really pissed him off, turns out by walking around and not resting he had torn seventy eight percent of the muscle in his leg and would be on crutches for a while. Ada on the other hand had her cast taken off a few weeks later and was back to her normal and happy self, Jem was angry and tried his hardest not to be.

"I just fuckin' hate this" Jem said and broke down, tears rolling down his face

"Woah, hey it's ok" you said and pulled him into you

"It's just everything I'm usually able to do I can't and it's really fucking annoying, not being able to carry Ada to her crib every night, or drive and everything else" he said through sobs

"I know Jem" you said as he looked at you, his eyes red and puffy, tears still slowly falling, your thumb gently rubbing them away.

"I just want this off before Christmas" he said

"Well we'll see what the doctor says tomorrow" you told him

"Yeah" he said and smiled "I must sound like a fuckin' sook" he said and chuckled

"You're allowed to be, after everything that's happened lately, you can cry in front of me James, it doesn't make me think less of you" you told him as you stroked his cheek

"Really?" He asked 

"Yes you dork" you said and lightly punched his arm

"You're the dork" he said and nudged you lightly with his shoulder

"I love you Sierra, I mean that, no one in this world could compare to you except for our kids" he told you

"I know Jem" you said and kissed his temple "I want a few more tattoos when you're at work next"

"Really?" He asked

"Yep, I want the half sleeve on my arm finished" you told him

"I love tattooing you, it's so hot" he said with a cheeky grin

"How hot?" You asked

"The first few times I tattooed you I had to move my next appointments back because, well" he said and looked down at his jeans

"Then next time don't let me leave" you told him and slid your hand into his jeans, your thumb ghosting over the tip of his cock causing Jem's lips to part and let a moan escape his mouth.

"Ok, next time I won't let you leave" he choked out and leaned forward to suck at your bottom lip "Please fuck me senseless" he moaned into your mouth

"With pleasure" you said as you carefully stripped Jem down and then yourself, pushing him on his back so he was now laying down as you straddled his lap and slowly lowered yourself on to him.

Jem gripped your hips as you rocked back and forth against him, his head cocked back against the arm of the lounge, sweat beading on his forehead as he bit down on his lip.

"Fuck" he groaned and looked up at you, panting heavily

You leaned forward and flicked your tongue over his nipple.

"Oh god Sierra" he moaned, his fingertips dug into your hips, knowing well and truly that he'd leave marks, your orgasm was growing closer and Jem struggled to breathe, his pleads for you not to stop were all you needed as you flicked your tongue over his nipple one last time.

That set Jem off like a firework as he came with you, moaning and digging into your hips as tight as he could before you collapsed on top of him, your head laying on his chest as it rose and fell, Jem stroked up and down your back as the both of you caught your breaths back. You fell asleep on top of Jem, with him softening inside you, your head still on his chest and his arms wrapped around you.

It was the best nights sleep that you'd both had in weeks, when you woke in the morning you looked up at Jem and he smiled down at you before you leaned up to kiss him.

"You sleep ok?" He asked as he traces circles around the small of your back

"Best I've slept in weeks" you said with a smile "You?"

"Me too" he said

"We better get you ready for the doctor" you said and got off him, stretching out as you stood up and then helped Jem up.

You went for a shower and Jem went for a bath, his leg hanging over the edge of the bath as he watched you with a smile on his face.

"You are so fucking beautiful and gorgeous" Jem said sweetly

"You're not so bad yourself handsome" you said

Jem smiled at you as you finished up in the shower.

"Can you wear my sweater today, my Irish boxing one?" He asked

"I was already planning on it" you told him as you helped him out

"That's my girl" he said and placed a tender kiss to your lips

You helped him into the room and dried him off before you helped him get dressed, then he watched you as you put your jeans, combat boots, one of Jems shirts and his sweater on over the top, then you got Ada ready and headed for the hospital and waited with Jem and Ada for his appointment.


	39. Chapter 39

"Well the good news is that this can come off today" the doctor told Jem

"And what's the bad news?" He asked

"You're going to need physiotherapy" the doctor told him

"Am I able to walk now?" Jem asked

"Yes, although it might be hard for the next few days because your leg muscles will feel stiff, that's why I'm recommending you see a physiotherapist today to help out with that" he told Jem

"Ok, thanks doc" Jem said as he stood up, am arm around you as he limped out of the room

You took Jem to see a physiotherapist and you could hear him yelling at the top of his lungs in pain. Half an hour had passed before Jem walked back out, gritted teeth and one of his hands clenched into a fist as you walked out to the car.

"I hate physiotherapy" he muttered once you were in the car

"I know" you said before you leant over and kissed his temple

Jem just have you a small smile and then looked at Ada to see she was asleep, a wide smile now on his face as you drove home.

"Can I carry her to bed?" Jem asked with his puppy dog eyes

"Ok, but take it slowly ok" you told him

"Ok I will" he said excitedly as you pulled in the driveway

Jem carried Ada to her crib, kissed the tip of her nose and then pulled her blankets over her with a smile on his face as he watched her sleep for a few minutes before he walked back downstairs and sat down next to you on the lounge.

"You're fucking perfect to me" Jem told you

"You're perfect to me too Jem" you told him before he kissed you and pinned you beneath him, his arms wrapped around you as he kissed you continuously kissed you.

"You're a dork" you said and lightly punched his arm

"Oh and you can talk" he said and chuckled 

"But you're my dork" you told him

"And you're my dork" he told you "With your marvel tattoo" he said and laughed

"Hey, I'll have you know that Marvel beats any others you can think of" you said

"That's true" he said

"Exactly" you said with a proud smile

"Oh fuck you" he joked

"Already have, more than once" you said with a smile

"I can't wait to fuck you against the wall" he growled

"Until then I can just ride you like a bull" you said and bit his bottom lip

"How bad do you want it?" He teased

"Why don't you tell me how bad you want it?" You asked and rubbed his cock through his jeans 

"Oh fuck" he moaned

"So how bad do you want it?" You asked

"Bad enough to beg" he replied

"Why don't you show me" you said and winked

"Ok" he said as he stripped you naked 

He trailed gentle kisses from your chin down to your throbbing bud of nerves, his tongue flicking and swirling as he added two fingers inside you.

"Fuck" you moaned

"Mmmm" he mumbled against you causing you to tug at his hair, his fingers thrusting faster as your hips bucked up and grinded against his mouth.

"Fuck Jem" you moaned as you came and Jem licked every drop of your juices and then trailed kisses back up to your mouth

"Did I prove myself?" He asked

"Mmhmm" you said as you pulled his shirt over his head

Jem quickly finished undressing himself and then rolled over so you were no straddling him, his legs sprawled out behind you as you slowly lowered yourself into him, his breath catching in his throat, his eyes glowing as he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled your chest to his and kissed you, sweet and tender, his breath catching every once in a while.

"I love you Sierra" he breathed into your mouth

"I love you too James" you said as you kept your pace slow, his fingertips slowly dragging up and down your back, each kiss sending a shiver up your spine, one of your hands now cupping his face.

You were near edge as was Jem, your forehead pressed to his and your eyes closed.

"Come for me Sierra" he whispered into your ear before his mouth pressed to yours again.

With that you came, Jem coming in sync with you, his hands entwined with yours as you moaned against his neck and then collapsed on top of him.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met" Jem whispered in your ear

"And you're the most amazing, smartest, funniest and handsomest man I've ever met" you whispered back

"How about you turn off the lights, I'll light some candles, start the fireplace and then you can listen to my new playlist for you" he said

"That sounds perfect" you said

You turned off the lights and Jem sorted everything else out, you both sat in front if the fireplace and then Jem started his playlist.

1.Ed Sheeran-Thinking Out Loud  
2.Ed Sheeran-One  
3.Ed Sheeran-Lego House  
4.Ed Sheeran-All Of These Stars  
5.Westlife-If I Let You Go  
6.Westlife-Swear It All Over Again  
7.Westlife-Flying Without Wings  
8.Savage Garden-I Knew I Loved You  
9.Savage Garden-Truly,Madly,Deeply  
10.3 Doors Down-Your Arms Feel Like Home  
11.Aerosmith-I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing  
12.Backstreet Boys-Shape Of My Heart

Jem wrapped his arms around your waist as you sat between his legs, his chin perched on your shoulder.

"Who knew you could be such a romantic?" You asked with a smile

"You and our kids are the only ones who'll get to see it though because I didnt know what the world looked like until I looked into your eyes" he told you and then kissed your temple.


	40. Chapter 40

That night you both fell asleep in front of the fire in each other's arms. The next few weeks had passed by quickly and it was now Christmas Eve. You had lunch at Doug's and dinner at Frowley's and then put Ada to bed when you got back home, you and Jem went to bed not long after, you were both tired out and slept perfectly through the night.

The next morning Jem was ready awake downstairs with Ada feeding her breakfast and you looked through your wardrobe to try and find your jeans and Jems sweater. You had finally found your jeans, put them on and continued looking for his sweater but when you found it and picked it up a gun fell to the ground as you unfolded his sweater. Jem had just walked into the room with Ada and sat her on the bed before his eyes fell to the gun on the floor, your eyes darting up at him in anger and confusion.

"What's going on Jem?" You asked

"It's nothin' ok, just forget about it" he said as he picked up the gun and placed it on top of the wardrobe.

"Nothing?!" You protested

"Yeah fuckin' nothing ahk" he said now more frustrated "Bow can we just forget about it and open presents and be happy?" He asked

"No we can't, not until you tell me what's going on" you argued, now worried by Jem shutting you out, he'd never done that to you before, he told you everything, the good and the bad.

"I fuckin' said to leave it, so fuckin' forget it!" He yelled

"What the fuck have you gotten yourself into?" You asked

"Nothing for fuck sakes, what the fucks wrong with ya? Can't we just be a happy fuckin' family on Christmas Day?" He asked as his nostrils flared and his eyes filled with rage

"What's wrong with me?!" You yelled back "Are you back on the gear Jem?"

"I'm not gunna fuckin' stand here and have you fuckin' interrogatin' me, no fuckin' way" he said and walked downstairs

You placed Ada in her crib and closed the door before walking downstairs to see Jem grabbing his keys off the table, you stood in the doorway so he couldn't get to the front door, which just angered him more.

"Can ya move" he asked, not making eye contact with you

"Not until you tell me what's going on James" you softly said

"Don't fuckin' call me James" he snarled hastily

"I don't know what your problem is" you said and pushed him back

"Don't" he warned 

"Why Jem? What are you going to do?" You asked

"You think I'd hurt ya?" He asked and shook his head "You're fuckin pathetic" he yelled

"Oh I'm pathetic!" You yelled back "You're a fucking prick James!"

"Well sorry I'm not Mr Fuckin' High And Mighty Jeremy Renner and that Ada's not my fuckin kid!" He yelled "Now move so I can go" he demanded

"Fine Jem, you want to go, you want to just piss everything away then fuck off back to Charlestown with Krista" you said and then walked upstairs to Ada who was now crying.

Jem left and you got Ada to sleep after Jem smashed a photo of you and him that was framed on the wall. You headed back downstairs and started cleaning the broken glass, tears pouring out of your now red puffy eyes as Frowley had walked in. You looked up at him and them back down as you kept cleaning while Frowley leant down next to you.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked and placed a hand on your shoulder

"Jem left" you whimpered out

"Why?" He asked

"I don't know" you told him before walking into the kitchen to put the glass in the bin.

You broke down and Frowley hugged you tight and walked you to the couch, sitting down next to you with his arm draped around you, Jem had walked back inside.

"That's right just move on to the next fuckin' guy that walks" he told you before he ran upstairs.

Jem grabbed his gun and tucked it into his waistband before he put on a coat and left again.

"What started this?" Frowley asked

"I found a gun and asked him what was going on" you said through your sobs

"Is he using again?" He asked

"I don't know, he wouldn't talk to me" you told him

"It'll be ok, I'll go find him and talk to him" Frowley told you, gave you a tight reassuring hug and then left.

You sat on the lounge crying, huddled in a ball as you clutched on to Jem's Irish Boxing Sweater that you were wearing. Frowley looked for Jem for two hours before he found him, same spot he went to last time you had both had a huge arguement except this time you were sure it was over and yet you had no idea why, you wished that this was all just a bad dream and you'd wake up from and be in Jem's arms again but you knew it wasn't and that made the pain so much worse.

You clutched to your phone hoping that you'd get a call saying Jem was ok and on his way back home but you hadn't heard anything and you prayed that Jem was ok, that he hadn't done something he couldn't undo.

"What are you doing Jem?" Frowley asked a taunted Jem Coughlin who was sitting on the hood of his car

"Fuck off" Jem responded

"Jem I'm trying to help you" Frowley said and rested his hand on his shoulder

"I said fuck off!" Jem yelled as he jumped to his feet, pulled out his gun and aimed it at Frowley

"I don't know what's going on Jem and I can't until you talk to me" Frowley told him, unstartled by the gun

"Fuck off" Jem told him and moved in closer with the gun, only to have Frowley disarm him and pin him on the ground, flat on his stomach, one knee on the back of his neck and the other on his back.


	41. Chapter 41

"Get the fuck off me!" Jem yelled as he made an attempt to squirm

"Not until you tell me what's going on" Frowley replied 

"You wouldn't understand" Jem said

"Are you using again?" Frowley asked

"No, not a fuckin' chance" he told Frowley

"If I let you up are you going to talk to me?" Frowley asked

"Yeah whatever, just get off me" Jem pleaded

Frowley got off Jem and then helped him to his feet, Jem sat in his car with Frowley and smoked his cigarette to the filter.

"So what's going on Jem? What's got your head so messed up?" Frowley asked, his tone softer and more sincere

"I don't want to turn out like my parents, I know they did their best but they weren't there, it was just me and Krista and the shit we went through" Jem explained

"Jem you're not like them, you're a loving, caring husband and father" Frowley said

"My dad beat me up a few times, nearly killed me once when I was seven and I quickly learnt to toughen up and look out for myself and Krista because they weren't going to" he said and let out a deep breath "I don't ever want to hurt my kids or Sierra" he told Frowley

"Jem you won't, if you were going to hurt them you'd have done it already" Frowley explained

"I can't always protect them, that's my weak spot and it always will be, so I bought a gun just incase I can't be there one day or incase I try hurting them, I couldn't tell her that I hated this so much, that I can't always be there to protect them" he finally finished and sighed

"Maybe you should go and tell your wife that" Frowley suggested

"Yeah" Jem said softly

"I'll follow you out" Frowley said

Jem drove back home to see you sitting on the lounge in a heap, no tears but your eyes red and puffy from crying, tears streaks staining your face.

"Sierra I'm..." Jem started

"Fuck you Jem" you said and then walked upstairs, into your room and closed the door behind you, laying down in bed, tears rolling down your cheeks again as you cuddled into the blankets, burying your face to muffle your cries.

"Fuck" Jem muttered as he sat down on the lounge with his head in his hands "I always do this, I fuck up everything" he said 

"I'll get going, but please don't do anything you'll regret and if you need me, you call me" he told Jem

"I will, thanks" Jem said softly 

Frowley left and Jem walked upstairs and into the room to try and talk to you but you just threw a pillow and a blanket at him and laid back down.

"Sierra please" Jem begged and sat next to you

"Just leave me alone Coughlin" you said coldly 

"Coughlin?" He asked, his voice cracking as he held back tears "You can call me James or Jem"

"According to you I can't" you responded "Now leave me alone" you told him

Jem bit his tongue and walked downstairs with the pillow and the blanket, he threw them on the lounge and sat down with his head in his hands, sobbing to himself before he pulled his phone out and called Jeremy.

"Hey Jem" Jeremy's voice echoed

"Hey, uh do you think you could take Ada until tomorrow?" Jem asked

"Sure, but don't you and Sierra want to spend Christmas with her?" Jeremy asked

"Um" Jem sobbed and then wiped his tears away

"Are you and Sierra ok?" He asked

"Not exactly" Jem said

"I'll be there soon" Jeremy said and then hung up

Twenty or so minutes later Jeremy had arrived and sat down next to Jem.

"Woah, that bad huh?" Jeremy asked as he looked at the blanket and pillow on the lounge 

"Yeah, I screwed up man, I think she's gunna leave me" he said "And I don't blame her" Jem told him

"I've seen the way she looks at you in a room full of people, there's no way she'll leave you, she's pissed but give her some time and she'll talk to you" he told him

"I hope so" Jem said and sighed

Jem handed Ada over to Jeremy and thanked him for watching her on such short notice and then Jeremy walked into the room to check on you.

"I said piss off Jem" you mumbled and sat up

"Just me and Ada" Jeremy said as he sat on the edge of the bed "You ok?" He asked

"You were right, go on and say it" you said and laid back down

"I'm not here to gloat, I do still care about you quite a lot" he told you

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked

"Thanks Jeremy but I think I might just sleep" you said and flashed him a fake smile

"I know that was fake but I won't push it, whenever you want to talk" he said 

"Thanks" you said and kissed the tip of Ada's nose

"You're welcome" he said and kissed the top of your head before he left.

You soon cried yourself to sleep and Jem built a new frame to replace the one he smashed, he placed the picture back inside and then placed the pane of glass inside it and hung it back up on the wall. Jem sat back down on the lounge and stared at the wall just waiting for you to come downstairs. Jem stayed up all night and sat drinking coffee as you walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Can we talk?" Jem asked

"You made yourself pretty fucking clear yesterday Jem, you clearly don't want this anymore" you told him

"But I do, you know everything about me except that my Dad used to beat me and he nearly killed me once when I was seven, I was scared that I'd turn out like him and that I'd hurt you all and I hated that I couldn't always protect you so I bought that gun incase I can't keep you all safe one day or incase I do hurt you and you need to put me down" he rushed out.


	42. Chapter 42

"You should have just told me that!" You yelled at Jem

"I know, that's why I came back, partly but that's beside the point here" he told you as he took a step toward you.

You stepped away from him and shook your head "How many times do I have to tell you that you being scared, your last and anything else will never make me change the way I feel or think about you" you told him

"I know but I can't get the thought of you leaving me out of my head" he told you

"Well it's nice to know how little you trust me" you said and pushed him out of your way

"I didn't mean it like that!" He yelled as he chased after you

"Then how did you mean it?!" You snapped as you turned to face him

"I...uh" he stammered

"Exactly" you said "If you can't trust me than maybe we should get a divorce, maybe that's what's best" you told him

"Are you fuckin' serious?" He asked

"Yeah Jem I am because if you can't trust me then how is this ever going to work?" You asked

"We can work it out" he said through teary eyes

"That's all we ever do Jem, I screwed you over with Jeremy and it is one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made but we got Ada and I'm not sorry for that, but I've put my whole life into you, god I trust you with my life but I can't pretend I'm happy being married to you if don't trust me" you told him and then walked into your room and slammed the door shut

You cried and begged for all of this to be a dream, your pleads breaking Jem's heart as he sat down on the stairs and cried into his hands, trying to deny that this well and truly could be the end because he screwed up. Jem stood up and walked into the kitchen screaming at the top of his lungs before falling in a heap on the floor.

Jem pulled his phone out and called Doug.

"Hello?" Doug answered

"....."

"Hello? Jem?" He asked again

"She's leaving me Doug" Jem sobbed

"Who Sierra? What the hells going on?" Doug asked

"I fucked up, like I always do and I said I didn't trust her" Jem whimpered coldly, his whole body numb

"I'm on my way brother, don't fucking move!" Doug told him

When Doug arrived he knocked on the door but got no answer.

"Jem?!" He called out as he walked inside and then saw Jem sitting on the kitchen floor, staring at the ground, his eyes heavy and his face an exact example of a broken man.

Doug walked into the kitchen and knelt down in front of Jem, resting a hand on his shoulder as he looked at him.

"Jem" Doug said softly but got no reply "Jem look at me" he added

Jem looked up at Doug, tears now rolling down his cheeks again "I can't live without her Doug" he cried out

Doug pulled Jem into a tight hug and Jem clutched to his sweater for dear life "I can't do this without her" he sobbed

"Fuck" Doug muttered under his breath, he had never seen Jem so broken in his life, normally Jem would run off to his spot to blow off steam but this time he couldn't, he was lost in pain and suffering and didn't know what to do, he finally broke down to the point where he didn't know if he could come back from this.

"Maybe I should just leave, end it all" Jem muttered between sobs

"Don't you ever fucking say that again!" Doug yelled "Your wife is heartbroken right now because she is so stupidly in love with you and doesn't know what else to do and if you really think she wants you gone than you're a whole lot stupider than I thought" he told him

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Jem asked

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" You asked Jeremy over the phone

"Don't let him go Sierra or you'll regret it for the rest of your life, I've never seen you so in love with someone in my life, not even when you were with me" he told you

"I don't think we can move past this" you said to Jeremy and Jem said to Doug

"Well isn't it worth fighting for at least?" Doug asked

"I honestly don't know" he mumbled

"I don't know anymore" you mumbled

"That's it, I'll take Ada to moms and then I'm coming out" Jeremy said and then hung up

Jeremy came over and that just infuriated Jem.

"Of course the first person she calls is you, ya gunna sleep with her again?!" Jem yelled

"Fucking hell Jem and you called me, the guy you used to bang out banks with and snort coke all day and night with, does that mean you're going to start that shit again!" Doug yelled at him

"Leave him the fuck alone Jem!" You yelled

"Oh fuck you, I'm done, fuck you, fuck this and fuck everything!" Jem yelled and punched the wall

"Jem stop!" Doug yelled

"Jem it's not like that" Jeremy explained only to be punched in the mouth by him and then have Doug pull Jem off and push him into the lounge

You ran down to Jeremy who's lip was bleeding.

"Fucking hell Jem, are you happy now, do you feel tough now you fucking asshole" you yelled back at him

"I'm ok" Jeremy said

"Fuck you Sierra, why don't you just go and fuck him again!" Jem yelled

"Get the fuck out of my house and don't come back" you told him

"I won't don't you fucking worry" he said and stormed off outside

"Fucking hell Jem" Doug mumbled "I'm sorry Sierra" Doug said

"It's ok Doug, it's not your fault" you said and then headed back into your room and fell into a heap against the bed

Jeremy followed you and pulled you into his arms, wrapping them around you tight.

"I just want him to be happy again, I wish this was a nightmare Jeremy" you sobbed

"I know Sierra, I know" Jeremy said softly.


	43. Chapter 43

Jem opened his car door and Doug slammed it shut and pushed Jem against the car, gripping onto his collar with a tight grip.

"What the fuck are you doing Jem?" Doug asked

"Just leave me alone Doug" Jem said softly 

"Why Jem? So you can go and punch some more walls? Or maybe beat up some people who look at you the wrong way, or to off yourself?" He asked and Jem sighed "Yeah I'm not that stupid Jem, I know you and this isn't you, this is the old hopped up on coke, bank robber you" Doug told him

"I feel like my whole life is falling apart Dougie and I don't know what to do" Jem said and wiped the tears from his eyes

"I know that Jem but the shit you're pulling ain't the way to deal with it and you know it, I know you're scared of losing her just like I'm scared of losing Heather and the kids but for fucks sake, this is not the way to deal with it" Doug said and shook him

"I know Doug ok" Jem said and looked at him, tears slowly falling down his face "I am so scared Doug, I'm fuckin' terrified"

"Then go tell her that, go lock yourself in the room with her and actually talk to her, instead of yelling at her" Doug said as he let Jem go

"She won't listen to me, not after what I've said and done" Jem said

Doug punched Jem in the face and knocked him to the ground.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Jem yelled as he jumped to his feet

"Man the fuck up!" Doug said

"Fuck you" Jem said and hit Doug back

The both of them ended up fighting in the street until they were both out of breath.

"Now I'm dragging your sorry as up there and you're gunna talk to your damn wife" Doug said as he clutched Jem's coat and dragged him inside and upstairs.

Doug threw Jem into the room and Jeremy walked out, the both of them standing at the door for the sake of their closest friends, knowing this could backfire at any minute.

"Sorry about hothead in there" Doug said

"It's ok, it's not the first time" Jeremy said and shrugged "Besides if I was in his position I probably would have done the same thing"

"Yeah but that's no excuse" Doug said

Jem stood at the door for a few seconds and then walked over to the bed and sat down next to you.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, you've gotta know that, I'm not on drugs and I'll never do drugs again because I'm too scared I'll get hooked again and lose you. Sierra I'm so terrified of losing you and I know that I've been the biggest asshole to you, you deserve so much better but I don't want this to end and I do trust you" he told you as you laid there quietly

Jem laid down and wrapped his arms around you, you turned to face him and buried your face into his chest, entangling yourself in him.

"I don't want to fight with you" you told him

"Neither do I" he said softly "I'm sorry Sierra" he said and then kissed the top of your head

"I'm sorry too" you told him

"I love you more than I could ever explain and I love our kids more than I can explain and I'd see death before I ever let you's see harm" he told you

"I love you too" you told him and sniffled

"Don't cry sweetheart" Jem said "Look at me" he told you

You looked up at him and he wiped your tears away "I love you and it's going to take a lot more than an arguement to stop me, because I'll always come back to you, regardless of you telling me to go away, that will never stop me, not ever" he told you and then kissed you sweetly while he was cupping your face.

"That's the first thing I liked about you" you told him

"What my persistence?" He asked

"Yep" you said with a small smile

"Well remind me to be more persistant" he told you and chuckled

"I will" you told him

"Now how about we get some sleep and tomorrow we will pick Ada up and open presents" Jem suggested 

"sounds perfect" you said and nestled your head back against his chest

Jeremy and Doug high fived outside the door and then headed outside.

"I don't know about you but I could go for a beer" Jeremy said

"Me too" Doug said

You and Jem talked some more until you both fell asleep in each other's arms, Jem woke up early hours next morning and you woke up to see Jem locking the gun back in a brown box and then picking his keys up off the bedside table.

"What are you doing?" You asked as you looked at him through squinted eyes

"I'm not my Dad, not even in the slightest because I could never hurt you or our kids like my Dad did to me so I'm taking this gun back" he told you

"Ok" you said with a faint smile "And just for the record Jem I've always known you'd never hurt us, you're nothing like your dad" you told him

"Thanks gorgeous" he said and walked over to you, kissing your temple sweetly "Get some sleep and I'll cook you breakfast when I get back" Jem told you before he left and you did just that.

When you woke up Jem was cooking breakfast and Ada was sitting in her chair, you wrapped your arms around Jem's waist and kissed his shoulder.

"Good morning gorgeous" Jem said and turned his head to kiss your forehead.


	44. Chapter 44

"Did you sleep ok?" You asked him

"Perfectly, what about you sweetheart?" He asked

"Me too" you said and smiled

"Good" he said and smiled "Breakfast is ready" he said and you walked over to Ada and kissed the tip of her nose

"Good morning baby" you cooed

"Ma" she said happily and clapped

"Did you have fun with Uncle Jeremy?" You asked

"Ya" she said with a huge smile

"After breakfast we're going to open some presents together" you told her as Jem set the plates down on the table followed by two cups of coffee.

You and Jem both ate and finished your coffee, then you argued over who'd do the dishes and you finally gave in when Jem chased you around the house with soap sudded bubbles piled in his hands. Afterwards you and Jem sat on the floor with Ada and handed her a present at a time, her face lighting up each time she ripped the paper off each gift. Jem handed you two presents and you handed him two in return.

"Ladies first" you told him and he chuckled

"But of course" he said and laughed

"Just open your presents you dork" you said and nudged him

Jem laughed and opened one of his presents, a small forming on his face, a sparkle in his eyes.

"So do you like it?" You asked

"Are you kidding me?" He asked "I love it, I've been looking for this tattoo gun everywhere but it's always been sold out"

"I know" you told him with a smile

"And guess who I'm breaking it in on?" He asked

"Well it's not Ada or Doug" you said "It's gotta be Frowley or Dino" you joked

"How'd you know?" He asked with a serious look

"You're an idiot" you said and lightly punched his arm causing him to laugh "Now open the other one" you told him

Jem opened his last present and Jem could have sworn that the world stood still for a minute or two, it was a silver necklace with a cross and along each edge a name, Ada on one edge, yours on another and one blank for your baby boy, in the middle of the cross was a claddagh design in which the hands were holding a red diamond heart to represent his family who he loved more than life itself.

"Will you put it on for me?" He asked softly

"Of course" you said with a smile

You put the necklace on Jem and then rested your chin on his shoulder as he looked down at his new necklace.

"So do you like it?"

"I love it" he told you and then pulled you around into his lap to kiss you sweetly "Now it's your turn" he said giddily 

You opened one of your presents and smiled like an idiot to see the Marvel movie box set.

"You know what we're doing later, don't you" you said with a wide smile

"And you can teach me everything you know" Jem said with a smile "But for now, there's still one more"

You opened your second present and it was a silver claddagh bracelet with the hands holding a diamond heart, Ada's name engraved in it alongside Jem's and a space for your baby boy.

"Read the inside of it" he told you

"Sierra, your the flame that keeps my love alive and I will forever be the oxygen you need for the flame"

You wrapped your arms around Jem and kissed his temple.

"So you like it then" he said with a smile in his eyes

"I love it, will you put it on for me?" You asked 

"Of course I will" he said and put it on your wrist with a smile "I have one more present, I'll be back in a minute" he said and ran upstairs

You waited patiently until Jem came back downstairs with a guitar and sat down next to you.

"I've been learning to play this one song for you for weeks now" he told you

"You're amazing" you said and smiled

"I wasn't perfect  
I done a lot of stupid things  
Still no angel  
I wasn't looking for forgiveness  
I wasn't laid up by my pride  
Just shocked by her attention

Did someone sign me up for love?  
I didn't want it  
But now I can't live without it

She changed my life  
She cleaned me up  
She found my heart  
Like only a woman can  
She pulls me up  
When she knows I'm sad  
She knows her man  
Like only a woman can

She's kinda perfect  
She's kinda everything I'm not  
Yes, she's an angel  
It's amazing how she's patient  
Even more at times I'm not  
She's my conscience

But who decided I'd be hers?  
I want to hate them  
Cause now I can't live without her

She changed my life  
She cleaned me up  
She found my heart  
Like only a woman can  
She pulls me up  
When she knows I'm sad  
She knows her man  
Like only a woman can

Like only a woman can

But who decided I'd be hers?  
I want to hate them  
Cause now I can't live without her

She changed my life  
She cleaned me up  
She found my heart  
Like only a woman can  
She pulls me up  
When she knows I'm sad  
She knows her man  
Like only a woman can"

Jem finished and placed a tender kiss to your temple, a smile on his face.

"I heard that song on the radio a while ago on the way to work and it was my song to you right away, I'd never leave you for Charlestown, you made me a better man" he told you

"We make each other better people" you told him and rested your head on his shoulder with a smile on your face, the both of you watching Ada play with her toys, a smile on her face.


	45. Chapter 45

There was a light knock at the door and when Jem opened it to see Frowley he thought it was just a visit until Dino and another officer stepped forward with him.

"What's goin' on Frowley?" Jem asked as you walked over to the door

"The gun you handed in to me was stolen Jem and it turned up at a murder scene with your prints on it" Frowley said and looked at the ground

"Frowley you know I don't do that anyone, so do you Dino" Jem said

"We have to arrest you Jem" Frowley said saddly 

"Come on Frowley he's been here all day" you told him

"Can we not do the cuffs, my girls don't need to see that" Jem said

"Ok, you better go and say goodbye to Ada" Frowley told him

Jem walked over to Ada with tears in his eyes while you stood at the door.

"You don't really believe Jem did this do you?" You asked Frowley

"Of course not and I promise I'll find out who's set him up and make them suffer" he told you

Jem gave Ada a tight hug and then kissed the tip of her nose.

"Da loves you baby" Jem said and walked over to the door with Ada in his arms and handed her to you.

"I love you James" you said and hugged him tight

"I love you too Sierra" he sobbed and then kissed you sweetly before he was walked to the car.

You sat down on the lounge and broke down into a heap with Ada in your arms, you managed to pull your phone out and call Doug, who immediately rushed over.

"What happened?" Doug asked

"He gave the gun to Frowley and it went missing then turned up at a murder scene with his prints" you explained 

"Ok you go and put Ada down for a nap and I'll make coffee and we'll figure something out ok" he said sweetly and then gave you a light hug which was followed by your nod.

You put Ada down and she fell asleep quickly, you pulled the blanket over her, closed the door and then walked downstairs to Doug in the kitchen. Doug sat you down and then placed a coffee in front of you in which you wrapped your hands around happily.

"Ok so did Jem buy the gun at a gun store?" Doug asked and you nodded

"Yes" you whimpered

"Ok that's good, that means it's clean" he mumbled "And he's never shot it?"

"No"

"Ok" he said softly "It's gotta be someone that had access at the station, there's probably hundreds of cops that want Jem inside"

"You don't think Frowley did this do you?" You asked

"No, Frowley is a friend, Dino on the other hand" Doug said and then looked up at you while you sipped your coffee

"Dino won't admit it but he still doesn't like Jem, it's all over his face" you told Doug

"I'll sort this out, you stay as far away as possible from it, don't ask questions unless you're talkin' to Frowley and stay away from Dino" he told you

"I will" you said with a fake smile

"Ya' don't have to pretend ya're ok with me, I know better than that, I've known ta' sixteen years" Doug told you

"I know, I'm just trying to be positive about this" you said softly

"I know you are and you're doing a great job" Doug said with a smile

"I'm just scared Doug, what if it can't be proven that this was a setup and Jem spends the rest of his life behind bars?" You asked

"Then I'll break him out" Doug told you and sighed "I owe Jem but he's my brother and I'd die for him, I'd never let him miss out on being with you and his kids" Doug told you

You nodded and finished your coffee before Doug walked over to you and gave you a hug.

"I promise I'll sort this out" he told you

"Thanks Doug" you said

"Anytime, I'll call you the second I find anything" he told you before he left

Just as Doug had walked to his car Frowley had approached him.

"Don't tell me I'm under arrest too" Doug said

"No, something's not right about all of this" Frowley said

"So what do we do to make this right?" Doug asked

"When Jem bought the gun to me, I locked it in my drawer and then left, now the only other person who has keys apart from me is Dino" Frowley said

"Have you checked the cameras?" Doug asked

"They've been wiped clean" Frowley said

"Has Dino got a rash or abrasions around his wrists, hands or arms?" Doug asked

"I'm not sure, why?" 

"Because there all signs of gun powder" Doug said

"What if I somehow managed to get some testing done on Dino for gun powder residue?" Frowley asked

"When and where?" Doug asked

"How about right now? I'll bring you in as a possible suspect or witness, Dino will come into the interview room and you'll guard the door while I interrogate him" Frowley said

"If we're gunna do that, there's no way Dino is going to believe I came with you willingly" Doug said

"Then hit me" Frowley said 

"Sorry Frowley" Doug said as he swung his fist and split Frowley's cheek open "Ya' gunna have to hit me with ya' gun"

"I'll see you in ten minutes" Frowley said and Doug nodded

Doug closed his eyes and Frowley hit him with the but of his gun, splitting his head open and knocking him out, Frowley then cuffed Doug and took him back to the station.

"What the hell happened to you?" Dino asked as Frowley was walking to the interview room

"Doug McCray" Frowley said as he walked into the interview room with Dino.


	46. Chapter 46

Dino followed Frowley into the room and Doug closed the door behind him.

"Doug McCray" Dino said with a smile

Doug hit Dino which knocked him to the ground and Frowley stood in the corner smiling.

"What the hell Frowley?" Dino asked

You walked upstairs to check on Ada only to discover she wasn't in her crib and the window was open, your eyes darted open and you immediately called Frowley.

"Doug we've got a problem" Frowley said and Dino smirked

Once Frowley took Doug out of the room and explained what was happening Doug was infuriated.

"Go check on Sierra and make sure she's ok, I've got my end covered" Frowley said and Doug stormed off.

Frowley had Jem released and went to pick him up from jail, Frowley's face was pale and he was quiet most of the trip.

"Are you ok?" Jem asked

"Jem I've got some bad news" Frowley said as he pulled up back at the station

"What's is it?" Jem asked, his jaw now clenched tight and his eyes hard

"Dino set you up and he's got Ada somewhere" Frowley said and Jem went cold, his eyes pupils almost looking like pins, his chest rising equally as fast as it fell.

Jem got out if the car and paced back and forth, his hand running through his hair before he turned around and put his fist through the car window.

"Jem stop!" Frowley yelled as he shook him

Jem stormed off inside, his vision black and blurred, a dark shade of red filling his vision as he walked inside to find you and Doug sitting in the waiting room, the vein near Jem's temple bulging out as it pulsated rapidly, the tell take sign of James Coughlin losing his shit.

Jem hugged you limply as blood trickled along his knuckles and dripped onto the floor.

"I'm sorry" you sobbed as Jem cupped your face

"It's not your fault" Jem gritted as he wiped away your tears and then searched for Dino in the interview rooms until he finally found him.

Jem walked into the room and blocked the door from the inside with a chair resting under the handle. Frowley assured you that this was the only way Dino would talk and as much as it killed you, you knew he was right.

"Where is she Dino?" Jem asked, sounding quite calm

"Who?" Dino asked 

"My fucking daughter, Ada" Jem said, his anger now showing

"I don't know what you're talking about" Dino replied and then Jem kicked Dino in the knee repeatedly until he heard a snap.

"For each minute I wait is one more broken bone" Jem warned

"Do your best James" Dino cockily replied

Jem then picked Dino up and grabbed his arm, dislocating his shoulder as he pulled his arm back, Dino's screams filling the room.

"Your bosses know your guilty, you left prints and hair fibres dumbass, for a cop you have no sense" Jem said

"That's ok Jem, I finally took something away from you" Dino said with a smirk 

Jem picked up another chair and hit Dino in the ribs with it repeatedly before throwing it against the wall.

"I'll give you another minute and then I'm not going to stop hitting you until you're dead or I pass out" Jem told Dino

"The more time you waste is less time that Ada has, she's cute but it's too bad you're not her real father" Dino said and shrugged

Jem leaped at Dino and beat him for two hours, pools of blood covering the floor, Jem's knuckles cut, bloodied and swollen as Dino now struggled for air. As Jem raised his hand wearily, Dino gently tugged at his shirt.

"Ada's at a construction site, four blocks from here, buried in a wooden box" he huffed out "You better hurry or her oxygen tank will run out" he added

Jem moved the chair out of the way and then stumbled out of the room, barely able to walk but managing to get to the car with you, Doug and Frowley. You got to the construction site, at least a hundred other officers helped scout the area until Jem saw a patch that had been turned, he dropped to his knees and started shovelling piles of dirt with his hands until he and Frowley felt the box, Doug now holding you back as tears streamed down your face.

Jem opened the box to see the oxygen tank was empty and Ada wasn't breathing.

"No, no, no, come on baby" he said as he gently pulled her out and Frowley started CPR.

Jem sat on his knees with tears streaming down his face, his hand gripping Ada's lightly.

"Damn it!" Frowley yelled "Come on Ada, fight baby girl" he added until Ada took a breath on her own and Jem sighed in relief, the paramedics quickly taking over after they arrived.

Jem kissed the tip of Ada's nose as she gripped his finger tightly, her cries loud and dry, Doug let you go and you ran over to Jem and Ada, Jem pulling you into his arms.

"It's baby, Ma and Da are here" Jem cooed

"Dadda, Mama" she said softly 

"We're here baby" you said and then kissed her forehead

"We need to sedate her so she can get some rest and so we can run some tests without putting her through anymore stress" the paramedic told you and you both nodded.

Jem was covered in blood and dirt as you rode in the back of the ambulance with Ada, Frowley and Doug met you at the hospital and waited outside while you and Jem sat in the room to coo to Ada while the doctors sedated her.


	47. Chapter 47

After Ada was sedated the doctors ran a few tests to make sure Ada was ok.

"I'll be back sweetheart" Jem said emotionless, kissed your head and then left, the rain falling hard as he walked to the station to finish what he started.

Jem was exhausted and sore as he walked back into the interview room where Dino was now sat in the corner of the room, his eyes swollen half shut. Jem walked over to Dino and knelt down in front of him, a knife in his hand and he gently pressed the tip against his chest, twisting it around, slightly cutting his chest and Dino screamed in return. Just as Jem was going to pierce Dino's heart, Frowley wrapped his arms around Jem and pulled him out of the room, Jem was too exhausted to fight him back so instead he just collapsed against the wall behind him while Frowley closed the door and locked it.

"Come on Jem" Frowley said and then helped Jem up before he handed him clean clothes "You gunna be ok?" He asked and Jem nodded before he stumbled into the bathroom and changed.

Frowley brought Jem a coffee and then drove him back to the hospital where he heard Ada calling for him, a small smile crept upon his face as he walked into the room and slouched into the chair beside you and you smiled and carefully handed Ada over to him.

"Hey baby" Jem said and then stifled a yawn as he held Ada to his chest, causing her to yawn and rest her head down, her eyes slowly falling shut as did Jem's.

Soon enough the pair of them were snoring away, you yawned and rested your head on Jem's shoulder before you fell asleep. Jeremy had just flown back from filming in London and had arrived at the hospital, panic written clearly on his face.

"Jeremy" Doug called out and Jeremy ran over to Doug and Frowley

"Is she ok?" He asked, his eyes teary

"Yeah, she's gunna be fine" Doug said and Jeremy sat down and rested his face in his hands.

Jeremy sat in the waiting room and Jem woke up to the doctor looking at his hands and wrists, he was still exhausted, groggy even, as his eyes opened it took him a few seconds for his vision to adjust, his eyes bloodshot and burning.

"What are you doing?" Jem asked as the doctor placed Ada back I'm the crib

"Mr Coughlin you're going to need stitches in your knuckles and there's a chance you may have broken your wrist" the doctor explained and Jem shrugged

"You should have it looked at Jem" you mumbled as you rubbed your eyes

"I'm not leaving Ada's side" he said and looked up at the doorway to see Doug, Frowley and Jeremy.

"We'll look after her for you Jem" Doug said but Jem shook his head wearily

"Jem this isn't your fault" you said softly

"It is, everything that happens in our family is my fault, I keep getting you and Ada hurt constantly and it's all because of me and my past" he told you

"No it's not Jem" you argued

"It is Sierra, why don't you just leave me already, at least you, Ada and our son will be safe" he said as a single tear rolled down his cheek

"Come on Jem" Doug said as he helped him up and walked him out of the room with the doctor.

You were starting to become worried about Jem, he hadn't been eating or sleeping properly and he started shutting himself off again, even to Frowley who had been like the Dad Jem never had but always wanted. Jeremy and Frowley sat down either side of you, reassuring you, in which right now you'd had enough of, everyone telling you it's ok blah blah blah. 

"If you two don't mind can we save all the assuring conversations for another day" you said and sighed

"Ok" Jeremy said softly and Frowley nodded

The doctor stitched Jem's knuckles and then sent him for an X-ray, which came back that his right wrist had a small fracture, Jem had a cast put on and then sat in the room with Doug, trying to gather his thoughts.

"What's wrong Jem?" Doug asked

"I just need a minute to myself Doug" Jem said softly

"Alright" Doug said and then walked out of the now empty room, closing the door behind him.

Jem locked the door and then sat against it, finally breaking down into pieces, all his anger and pain and sadness came rushing out of him, he stood up and paved the room as he cried, his hand running through his hair as he tried getting himself together, but he couldn't and it didn't matter how hard he tried, he felt his heart being ripped out of his chest that night as he paced the cold empty room a mess.

You all tried to talk him out of coming out of the room but he ignored you all, he sat back down against the door, looking at pictures of you and him, all of you together and your sons ultrasound, more tears falling down his face until Doug, who was on the other side of the door heard a thud.

"Jem?!" Doug called but got no reply "Jem! God damn it open the door or I'm kicking it in" Doug protested and yet still got nothing

Doug kicked the door open to find Jem collapsed on the other side of the room.

"I need a doctor now!" Doug yelled

Jeremy stayed with Ada while you and Frowley ran down the hall to see Jem unconscious on the floor surrounded by doctors.

"What happened Doug?" You asked

"I don't know" Doug told you and then explained what he heard

"Oh god" you said and Doug hugged you, Doug had always been that dicky big brother that would die before he let you or Jem see harm since you had met him and now that Ada and your son were thrown in the mix, well you wouldn't want to know the ways he'd hurt someone for messing with you all.


	48. Chapter 48

Jem was taken into the same room as Ada and woke up to see you all standing around him.

"Ugh what happened?" He asked

"You haven't been eating properly" Doug said as you sat beside Ada's bed 

"I'm fine" he said and sat up

Frowley pushed him back "It's time for an intervention Jem"

"For what, I'm fine" he said and sat back up

"Jem you've shut off, you're pushing away everyone that cares about you, why?" Doug asked

"I don't have to sit here and listen to this" Jem said as he got out of bed and walked out if the room.

Doug was going to follow him but you stopped him "I'll go" you told him

You followed Jem outside who was sitting on a bench with his face in his hands, you sat down beside him and wrapped your arms around him.

"Please talk to me Jem" you said softly

Jem raised his head and looked at you lost "Back when I locked myself in the room, I couldn't stop crying" he said and shook his head "We don't get a break, everyday we're fighting to survive, to protect each other and it's so draining, for once I just want to get away with you, Ada and our baby boy, even if it's only a few days, I don't wanna have us worrying for a while"

"Then when our boy is born, how about we go on a holiday and get away for a while" you suggested

"You mean that?" Jem asked

"Of course I do Jem, we all need a break but you need it more than any of us, you've been so strong for us and you've worn yourself out" you told him and he nodded "So no more shutting everyone out, me, Ada and our boy are going to look after you for a change"

"Ok" he said with a nod and small smile

"That's my man" you said as you wiped away his tears with your thumb and he smiled and then hugged you like his old self, he kissed your neck sweetly and then buried his face in the crook of your neck for a few minutes.

When you walked back into Ada's room Jem gave Doug and Frowley an awkward smile.

"I'm sorry for shutting you guys out" Jem said and sat down beside Ada's bed

"It's ok Jem, that's what makes us human, it's a way of trying to figure things out in your head, the things that you want to ask for help or comfort with but you're not ready" Frowley said as he knelt down in front of Jem 

"Speaking of which, can I talk to you outside for a second?" Jem asked

Frowley nodded and then they both walked out of the room, Jem closing the door behind him.

"What do you want to talk about Jem?@ Frowley asked

"I wanted to say thank you for everything lately, you've always been the dad I never had" Jem said and then looked down at the ground, scared of what Frowley might say

Frowley smiled and then gave Jem a tight hug "If I was your dad Jem, I'd be so proud of you" Frowley said before he let Jem go

Jem smiled happily and nodded, proud of himself "Thanks" he said before walking back towards the door

"You're a shit head, but I'll always look to you as the son I never had James" Frowley called out

Jem nodded and then turned his head to flash him a smile.

"Chinese ok for dinner?" Frowley asked 

"Yeah, thanks" Jem said and walked back into the room

"Hey sweetheart, why don't you and Doug go take a coffee break" Jem suggested

"Are you sure?" You and Doug asked

"Positive" he said with a full smile

"Ok" you said and then kissed his forehead

You and Doug headed across the road to a small cafe that was luckily still open.

"Look Jeremy, I was wrong about you" Jem said

"It's ok" Jeremy said

"No it's not man, you've been so cool about everything and you've been there for Sierra and Ada when I wasn't myself, so to speak" Jem said "I'm sorry for treating like a piece of trash lately, can we bury the hatchet?"

"Of course and it's ok to lose yourself along the line, it gives you mistakes to learn from, bridges you burn so that you know not to go back, I've been there too" Jeremy said

"If you ever need to talk or getaway or if you ever want Ada for sleep overs and what not, just let me know brother" Jem said happily

"I will, thanks" Jeremy said and shook your hand

When you all arrived back and walked into the room, Ada was awake and Jem and Jeremy were pulling faces at her and laughing along which made you all smile. After a few days Ada was better, Jem was closer to Frowley, Jeremy and Doug, and was even closer to you and Ada. Jem let you look after him until he could finally look after himself again and the months passed by quickly and before you knew it you were in labour and in the hospital.

You crushed Jem's hand and as much as it hurt him he wasn't even bothered, Ada was now four, talking proper sentences and was with asleep in Jeremy's arms in the waiting room, she refused to go back to Jeremy's because she wanted to meet her baby brother. After an eight hour labour you and Jem finally met your son, who was healthy and beautiful.

"You did it gorgeous" Jem said as he held his son for the first time

"Have you two picked out a name?" The doctor asked and you both looked at each other and smiled 

"Alaric Zylan Coughlin" you both said with a smile

"Beautiful name for a beautiful boy" she said as she wrote it down.


	49. Chapter 49

Jem walked into the waiting room covered in sweat, where Jeremy, Frowley, Doug and a now wide awake Ada were all waiting.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy" Ada called as she ran over to Jem and hugged him

"Hey baby" Jem said with a smile

"Can I see him now?" She asked and used the puppy dog eyes "Please?"

Jem could never say no to Ada's puppy dog eyes, you might tell Ada it's time for bed and Ada will give Jem the eyes and she'll end up staying up a little while longer, no ifs or buts.

"Of course you can" Jem said and held her hand as she walked with him into the room

Jem lifted Ada up and sat her on the edge of your bed where she cooed at her baby brother.

"What's his name mummy?" Ada asked

"Alaric" you told her

"That's a cool name" she said and smiled "Can we take him home?"

"Of course you can" the doctor said as she walked over "Everything is all clear" the doctor said

"Thanks" you and Jem said in sync

Jem took Ada back out to Jeremy and told everyone all about Alaric while you changed and then walked into the waiting room with Alaric in your arms and Jem by your side.

"See Uncle Jeremy, look" Ada said and pulled Jeremy over to you by his hand

"I can see sweetheart" Jeremy said with a smile "He's a cutie" Jeremy cooed

"Yeah" Jem said with a smile

When you got home Alaric fell asleep in your arms as you carried him inside.

"Ok baby girl, time for bed" Jem told Ada

"Just a little longer, please Da?" She asked, using her puppy dog eyes again 

"Now how can I say no to that" Jem said before he took Alaric upstairs and put him in his crib, Ada staring adoringly at him.

"Come on, let's let the little man rest" Jem whispered to Ada and she nodded

Jem turned on the baby monitor and then headed back downstairs with Ada on his back. It was definitely safe to say that Ada was a Daddy's girl, she enjoyed going to work with Jem to watch him tattoo people, she even drew Jem a picture that he got tattooed on his ribs for her and when he sat on the couch without his shirt on, she would often run her small fingers over it as she rested her head on his chest and tonight was no different.

"I love you mummy" Ada said as she climbed on the lounge and then gave you a tight hug and kiss on the cheek 

"I love you to baby" you said and kissed her forehead

"And I love you too Daddy" she said and laid down on Jem's now bare chest, one of her hands lightly dragging over his tattoo and the other clutching his hand.

"I love you too baby girl" Jem said and then leant down to kiss the tip of her nose, causing her to smile and let out a small yawn.

Jem smiled and played with her hair whilst watching the crappy movie that was on TV. Half way through the movie Jem looked down at Ada and smiled, different to usual and that's because he finally had everything her ever wanted, a real family with the one woman he couldn't live without. You quickly pulled out your phone and took a photo of them both and Jem looked at you and smiled.

"I'm going to carry Ada to bed and then I've got something for you" Jem said softly and you nodded.

A few moments later Jem was back downstairs with his guitar and he pulled you into the kitchen and sat you down at the table and then he started playing the guitar.

 

I think I've walked too close to love and now I'm falling in  
I felt so many things this weary soul cant take  
Maybe you just caught me by surprise  
The first time that I looked into your eyes

And theres a life inside of me that I can feel again  
Its the only thing that takes me where I've never been  
I dont care if I lost everything that I have known  
It dont matter where I lay my head tonight  
Your arms feel like home, feel like home

This life ain't the fairy tale we both thought it would be  
But I can see your smiling face as it's staring back at me  
And I know we both see these changes now  
I know we both understand somehow

Theres a life inside of me that I can feel again  
Its the only thing that takes me where I've never been  
I dont care if I lost everything that I have known  
It dont matter where I lay my head tonight  
Your arms feel like home, they feel like home to me  
(Hold on, you're home to me, just hold on, you're home me)

Theres a life inside of me that I can feel again  
Its the only thing that takes me where I've never been  
I dont care if I lost everything that I have known  
It dont matter where I lay my head tonight  
Your arms feel like home, feel like home, they feel like home

"I love you Sierra" he said and then kissed you sweetly "I am so proud of you baby" he said

"I love you too James" you said and hugged him "I love you so much and I'm so proud of you, so very proud" you softly spoke in his ear and he smiled as tears of joy fell down his cheeks as he parted from you.

"ThankYou" he sniffled

"Why are you crying?" You asked as you searched his eyes and cupped his face

"I'm not crying, I've just never been so happy in my life, except for the day I met you" he told you "And tonight I'm wrapping you in my arms and I'm not letting go" he added.


End file.
